You're Not a Bad Person
by Wario-Girl
Summary: Yep, this is the Second Oddworld Quintology of Unlikely Feelings. Join Sapphire in yet another adventure to the West...-ON HOLD
1. The Story So Far

**You're Not A Bad Person**

**Chapter 1**

**The Story So Far…**

Sapphire sure did enjoy her little adventure, saving Abe to the Monsaic Lines, seeing the Queen and even saved her and everyone else from Furlong, also going through the complications of love and emotions. Now, she's happy, got her boyfriend and nothing could destroy this fairytale.

Nothing?

Sam looks over at Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald as yet another adventure awaits for them. What Sapphire is about to see is a land she _never_ would have thought to have seen, and what she fears is that she'll die just by travelling there. There, in the unknown area she searches in, she meet new faces of new friends and enemies, and the Vykkers fumble their way in finding out what is exactly wrong with Furlong, Ruby and Dave. Apparently, they have something called sexlexia, which is a form of mistake in a Slig. It's when they turn out sex-crazy. Sapphire became depressed with everything and demands to speed the help-progress up. Luckily, this can be cured, only by one Doctor…

Why would she go there, you ask? Only one way to find out…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Okay, so I said that I would be doing_ 'Embracing Evil', _but then again, I'm not sure how it will end, so I might have to put that on hold for now. Right now, Sapphire's in another adventure. Yes everyone, this is the second Oddworld Ouintology for Sapphire the Big Sis Slig to adventure. Once again, she goes through pain but gains, creating new enemies and friends and even falls in love with someone VERY unlikely. After all, she feels loveless as it is. Please guys, join her journey and give her all the love she'll need to survive this strange and bizarre world of Oddworld. See yea' Soon. :D I hope you guys will enjoy this one like the last one. And yeah, I didn't know what the curse/problem was with them, so I thought of this. XD I warn you lot, this ones more nastier, cruller and meaner then Unlikely Feelings, so be aware of swearing, scenes that could blind you and endless fighting (sort of)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs:_

_OCs in this Fanfic or are mentioned: Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig._

_OCs that are NOT in this Fanfic but are still mine: Arnie the Glukkon, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (Lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig._

_OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: Bart the Big Bro Slig._


	2. A New Journey is Born

_Okay, I have NO idea what this disease, mistake or illness Furlong, Ruby and Dave has…so I'm going with my most favourite type of comedy. I like Sex jokes XD Besides, I'm sure you dudes and duddettes do…right? Anyway, sorry but I feel that I've rushed the first few chapters. I get impatient once it comes to putting adventure and action, so please bear with me right now. :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs:_

_OCs in this Fanfic or are mentioned: Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig._

_OCs that are NOT in this Fanfic but are still mine: Arnie the Glukkon, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig._

_OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: Bart the Big Bro Slig._

**You're not a Bad person**

**Chapter 2**

**A new Journey Is Born**

"Sexlexia? You're joking?"

Humphreys shook his head and she sighed sadly. Sapphire was in the Vykker Suit. She was wearing her bright blue t-shirt, revealing her flat stomach and she had her small brown backpack. She has been going through some rough times lately. Furlong's been chasing Sapphire everywhere only for one thing…you can guess? "Well, I don't care what it is. All I want is for Furlong, Ruby and Dave to be better. Where is this dude? I'll get the cure for them."

"Are you sure? Where the Doc is it's nothing you could imagine."

"Like I said, I don't care. So long I have Moolah, contact with you and something to guide me, I'll be fine."

"Okay, whatever you say." He handed her a PDA from his desk. "Keep this safe, we'll contact you if you need us."

"Good enough." She smiled.

Sapphire had to wait before she can go to this place. Meanwhile, as they floated towards her destination, Irwin spoke to her.

"Okay, you must go to a place called Mongo Valley. Ask for a Doctor called Doc. Vykker."

"Mongo Valley, Doc. Vykker. Got it!" Sapphire said, but then she blinked. "Where's Mongo Valley?"

Irwin turned to Humphrey before answering.

"There is a map there for you." He pointed at a small room filled with boxes and brew glasses. On one of the boxes, there was a folded sheet of paper.

"Okay…" Sapphire said at length, uncertainty clear in her voice. She walked towards it and grabbed it. She opened the brown paper to see a smallish map, something she never saw before. She turned around. "Irwin?" but then she realised that she was talking to herself. The doors were closed. "What the-" She glared up at a bright red sign:

Poop Chute

"Oh my-" She couldn't finish it because the flooring betrayed her and she was falling from the sky, scrambling in the air. She slammed through branches of the Kuja trees, which looked like bamboo poles. She crashed into some more, hitting and slapped each and every part of her body. She smashed onto the dirt-covered flooring, a hammer-blow force and the ground opened up and swallowed her.

The cococo birds chattered in panic, whirling around the upper reaches of the leaf canopy Sapphire just dived through. The assault on their houses was soon over and the forest quieted itself again.

For a moment, nothing could be seen but the crumpled heap of the Big Sis Slig was on the forest floor, a bedding of branches that she dragged with her was snapped and broken underneath her. Then, in seconds, it was raining branches and leaves over Sapphire. The branches slapped heavily onto the forest floor and the leaves fluttered gently to the forest floor and Sapphire. Every ounce of energy had been drained from her body instantly...


	3. Mysterious Stranger

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: _

_OCs in this Fanfic or are mentioned: Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig._

_OCs that are NOT in this Fanfic but are still mine: Arnie the Glukkon, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig. _

_OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: Bart the Big Bro Slig. _

**You're not a bad Person**

**Chapter 3**

**Mysterious Stranger**

A scramble of dirt, unseen and barely heard. Sapphire muttered angrily to herself. She was lying on the floor like that for a while now. It was about time she got up. Her energy gained back, thank Odd for that, but she was still in mild pain. She heaved herself and sat up. Sickness and pain surged through every inch of her body, including her mind.

"Why the hell did they dropped me off here, in some forest I have no idea where…" Sapphire growled under her breath irritably. That did piss her off.

Okay, no time to get angry. She must find this Doc. Vykker for this Slig antidote. The Sooner, the better…

Her map was crumpled under her body and her bag had flown onto another distance, which she slowly taken and placed her backpack back on. She glared at the map. "Hmm, nothing here to be honest." Sighing, she folded the map up and placed it in her secret compartment; her bra.

She got up, wobbling on all four like a newborn foal. She leaned against the smooth truck of the Kuja tree and steadied herself up. When she felt ready, she stumbled through the forest. She switched her PDA on.

"Irwin, I've '_landed'_. Now where the hell am I?"

Static.

"Irwin?" Irwin!" She yelped. Nothing but static. Muttering to herself she assumed that she broke her PDA. This wasn't her best day…

In moments, it was getting darker, and she was getting worried. Luckily, she was at the edge of the forest, and was on top on a few hills. All around Sapphire, tiny flowers bloomed, their translucent, crystalline petals trapping the feeble light from the blue moon overhead and reflecting it endlessly. Glimmer plants shone green pinpricks of light that clustered in bunches against the darker hills all around.

"I bloody hope I'm not lost." Sapphire muttered. Frantically, she stopped and gazed around. She paused, thinking. "Maybe it's best that I find a town to stay or something." A sudden rustle behind her made her alert. She snapped around and saw no one. Growling in suspicion, she switched her night-vision on…nothing happened. "What?" She hissed. "That's broken as well?" She got angry and gasped to hear another sound around her. She spun around and only saw a tree. "Right…this is-"

_Ba-Dam! Ba-Dam!_

Horrifying cries of gun shots made Sapphire scream in horror and she threw herself behind a rock. She listened to the gunfire. "Hmm, someone has a revolver…" She murmured in temper, snatching her pistol.

Her gun clicked sharply, reloaded and ready. She hummed to herself, flicking on her heat-sensor. She sighed silently to herself; If only her night-vision didn't smash when she crash-landed here. At least one thing of her mask still works. She hid behind the grey-rock, waiting.

She heard rustling, and she became alive. She stood up on all four, and fired, and her aim wasn't good with the heat-sensor vision. Nothing. A sudden cold seized her, and she spun around.

"Okay," She said lowly, and then seriously. "Show yourself!"

A gun fired all around her suddenly, and she screamed, throwing herself to the ground. Whoever it was, it was _fast_. She flung herself up and her pistol aimed with no time and no good, she missed it totally. "This is bad…" She thought to herself and felt then a frustration she never felt before. The Gun shots blasted past Sapphire, skimming past her tentacles and back. An angered-yell pasted Sapphire's lips as she leapt past the rocks. Gunfire snapped at the framework of the mask, but luckily, it protected her face, only slightly chipping it.

There was a pause of silence before Sapphire jumped up onto her feet. The figure produced a gun in the moonlight, and held it on her. Of course, the second she saw him lift it, she lifted her pistol and fixed it onto him. She gasped, her heart stopped. Her heat-sensor vision wasn't lying. To her, the figure who tried to shoot her looked just like…another Slig. She heard the figure gasped too. Slowly, she flicked her heat-vision off and pulled out her torch from her belt. She flashed it on and shone it onto her opponent.

To her horror, it was another Slig. It was a very tall Slig, very-toned and muscular. His dark green skin shone and reflected the light of her torch. He flipped his night-vision goggles up and revealed bright orange eyes. He looked about 10 years old, a year younger to Sapphire. What Sapphire was confused about was that it was a Big Bro Slig, and he had two mechanical legs. If Sapphire wasn't taken, she would proudly say that he was indeed a sexy big bro Slig. But for now, she was too stunned and he seemed the same at first.

"You're…" Sapphire began but then the male Slig finished her suddenly.

"…a Slig too?" He paused, and then added. "And female too…" Sapphire narrowed her eyes. "So, how you doooin'?" Sapphire gone silence, pondering at first. She shook her head, better not stare at him, he seems too…wrong…

"Okay, I'm here because I've came to see this Doc. Vykker guy. I don't know where I am, or where he is. Do you know where Doc. Vykker is?" Sapphire asked casually.

"No," He muttered shortly.

"Right, well, that's it then." She turned around until the Slig shouted her.

"Hey, where the fuck are you goin'?" He snapped.

Sapphire froze in her position before facing him.

"Excuse me?" She said crossly.

"You've just wasted my time, and my ammo and you just walk off like that!"

"What the hell do you expect me to do? It's not like you own me!" Sapphire's voice became sharp. She knew there was something nasty about him. He stepped forward, which made her froze in place. Why, why did she freeze in fear? That's not like Sapphire!

"Pay me." He hissed.

"I don't have a lot of Moolah on me, so I'm sorry." Sapphire muttered bitterly. He suddenly charged towards her and stuck his large eight-shot revolver against her neck, which startled her.

"Pay me now bitch!" he demanded. Sapphire's temper fumed up and it boiled inside of her, a massive amount of fury became incredible to Sapphire and was indeed new. She snarled.

"Fuck no…" She snarled under her breath. Then, it was too late. She knew that she was in trouble. She was tiny compare to him, a year younger and her pistol was no match to his revolver. She certainly was screwed. She swallowed hard.

He pulled the gun away and Sapphire watched him carefully. Her fingers twitched over her pistol, ready and aware. He stared at her at first, as if to think of what to do with her. Then, as fast as an eye-blink, he rose his arm up and threw it down, above Sapphire's head. The turret of his revolver was hard, and painful as she felt it rammed onto her head, a violent flush of pain gained most of her body and she became light-headed, damaged for a moment and then she collapsed as darkness embraced her.

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

_O-O Sorry for zee language! XD I did say it was meaner then the last. Well, what do you expect, now, as you guys can guess, she's in the Western Side of Oddworld, where Stranger and Blisterz Booty and all of those scum bags are. You'll never know, Sapphire may meet some of them. But for now, what the HELL was his problem? Hmm, I wonder if Sapphire's gonna be alright, and will she meet him again? If she does, I bet it won't be nice . See you soon anyway :D_


	4. Gizzard Gulch

_Here's zee next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs:_

_OCs in this Fanfic or are mentioned: Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig._

_OCs that are NOT in this Fanfic but are still mine: Arnie the Glukkon, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig._

_OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: Bart the Big Bro_

**Chapter 4**

**Gizzard Gulch**

Sapphire's eyes snapped open and then she flinched at the bright light. She was still alive, thank Odd for that too. She was still on the sun-baked grass where she was knocked out by that Slig. That Slig…

She paused, thinking of what just happened.

"Right, that bastard's got something coming to him!" She snapped angrily to herself. She examined herself anyway. She patted her bag…which was gone. "Damn, looks like he robbed me!" She said sullenly. She noticed that her gun was still on her pistol holding belt around her mechanical waist. "That's strange; wouldn't he have robbed that too? Maybe it's too weak for his 'massive-all-good-for-nothing' revolver." She bitterly said in a sarcastic tone. Maybe some will say that she was jealous of his gun. Her map was still folded and safe too. She didn't felt violated badly, but she felt uncomfortable, and noticed her blue strap of her t-shirt pulled down. She also noticed that her bra felt misplaced. She readjusted it. "Looks like that bastard also got a cheap grope out of me." Still, she was angry to the thought that he robbed all of her Moolah and her favorite bag. She tried her PDA.

Sapphire: Irwin? If you don't answer, I'll kill you as soon as I get back.

Irwin: _Whoa, Sapphire. Someone's in a bad mood._

Sapphire: Why the hell shouldn't I? First, I crashed-landed here in some forest by you idiots, then I meet another guy who I thought would help me out. He didn't help, he was rude and horrible, knocked me out and now, that bastard robbed me! So I ask again, why the hell shouldn't I be angry?

Irwin: _Okay, okay, sorry. I did warn you about this area. Anyway, where are you?_

Sapphire: I don't know, but there's a town nearby. I'll go in there and ask for help. Maybe hopefully, someone will help me…

Irwin: _Let me ask you one thing?_

Static took over Irwin for one moment. When it cleared up, Sapphire replied.

Sapphire: Go on sorry. I think I've damaged the PDA when I fell.

Irwin: _Okay…who was that guy?_

Sapphire: I have no clue, but he was a Big Bro Slig with two mechanical legs!

Irwin: _Really? Never seen or heard of anything like that. Okay Sapphire, you-_

Static crackled over the PDA again. Sapphire waited until it cleared up, but it didn't this time. She sighed and turned it off. She took an eyeful of the remote town before her a few meters away from her. She noticed large chickens in overalls waddled around, chattering with each other and Sapphire pondered. She remembered Humphreys telling her about over-grown chickens called Clakkerz, but all she just wanted to do was to get this antidote and leave. That male Slig didn't give her a warm welcome to this unknown odd place and she no longer wanted to stay here for long. She sighed. If she ever see that guy again…

No, no time to think again. Her head was banging, putting her in a bad mood. But she wanted to put a good impression to these Clakkerz.

As she walked to the town, she noticed a large sign that framed over the entrance.

**Gizzard Gulch**

"Right," She kept that name on a mental note and continued to walk, waiting on baited breath. She tried to keep calm when she casually strolled in, but when instantly several faces gazed at her, she became shy. She kept her eyes down and heard some muttering and whispering:

"Who's she? She looks like that 'ounty hunter."

"She has a gun, leave her be."

"I wonder if she knows that other 'ounty hunter."

Other bounty hunter? Sapphire glanced up, seeing a large bright but damaged sign saying:

**Bounty Store**

"Hmm, maybe someone can help me here…" She muttered silently to herself, looking over her shoulder. She then pushed the light-wooden doors open and soon encountered another Clakker.

"Howdy Stranger, how can I help you?" Came a cheery reply, which made Sapphire smile. The Clakker behind the desk had his back towards Sapphire, fixing a shelf. She rubbed her sun-soaked hair before answering.

"Erm…yeah, I'm looking for-"

"Ah!" The Clakker interrupted her, his interest grew huge when he realised what she was. "You must be that female Slig that Bart requested for at the Whore House."

"_What_?" Sapphire screeched in horror, making the Clakker jump.

"Err, sorry partner, I mistaken you." It was Sapphire's turn to interrupt him. She just noticed something.

"Wait, wait, wait…who's this Bart?"

"Don't you know? Bartholomew Sligsbury Sligsworth, that Bounty Hunter that's a Slig too." Sapphire stared at him. Could this be?

"He has…a revolver?"

"Well, he has a gun, but I don't know any of that crap." The Clakker muttered. Sapphire stared at the floor, her jaw hardened.

"Yeah," She growled in ill-temper. "Yeah, I know him…now…"

The Clakker stared at her because of her sudden darkness. She looked up, realising that he was staring at her. "Sorry, went in a trance. Anyway, do you know where…Doc. Vykker is?"

"Ah, why yes. His office is out here. But I don't think he's in right now. You gonna have to find him at Mongo Valley."

"Thought so…" She said. "Thanks for the help."

"Argh! He's back!" A Clakker from outside cried out, his voice drenched in terror. Sapphire snapped around to the doors.

"Huh?" Sapphire murmured.

"Oh don't worry, we all overreact when he's comes. But he's scary!" The Clakker reported, leaning over the desk.

"Who?" She asked. But she shook her head. He didn't seem scared; maybe it was only a child who screamed. She noticed a phone beside him. Maybe she could call Irwin or someone. "Erm, can I borrow your phone, please?"

"Sure thing, Stranger." The Clakker replied, pushing the phone towards her.

She stared at it for a while. It looked just like Danni's, only not pink with flowers. She picked the receiver up and pushed several buttons. It rang.

"Hello, Vykkers Lab, how can we dissect you?" It was the voice of Irwin.

"You bastard," Sapphire chuckled.

"Sapphire? Oh, I'm so glad you've came back. How did you-"

"A kind Clakker is letting me borrow his phone." Sapphire said, smiling at the Clakker. He smiled back. "Okay, I'm in a place called Gizzard Gulch. Doc. Vykker's office is here, but he's not in. I'm gonna have to find Mongo Valley."

"Whoa, you have a long way to walk girl."

"Okay, now I'm pissed off. I would have appreciated it if you threw me nearer to there then miles away."

"We can't, it's against Glukkon rules." Sapphire exhaled loudly.

"Okay, whatever." As she carried on speaking, the doors slammed opened behind her. She didn't dare turned around, but carried on speaking. The floor rumbled in hearing heavy footsteps which made the phone and everything on the table shake.

"Who's that?" Irwin asked. Sapphire shook her head. Then, she felt the present of the costumer right next to her.

"Oh don't worry, its' just someone…" her voice trailed off when she looked at the corner of her eye. She saw strong, dark-green hands resting on the table; large sharp black finger-nails clicked the tabletop as the person tapped his fingers on it impatiently. She looked further up bravely and her heart began to pick the pace up. She began to panic at the figure that towered over her.

"Sapphire?" Sapphire was too scared to even realise Irwin's voice. There, right next to her was Bart again. It was that bastard who robbed her. She looked away.

"Sorry but…he's right next to me…" Her voice was very tiny and she hissed almost silently.

"He?"

"Never mind," Sapphire's voice was chilled with horror. "I'll ring you when I get to…the next town…" With that she hung up and pushed the phone back to the Clakker, who was also looking up terrified at Bart. "Thank you…for that…" Sapphire said in a small suffocated voice. The Clakker nodded. Sapphire then looked up and by mistake, they got eye-contact. Bart was glaring at Sapphire with a pointed glare; Sapphire became bridled but was silent. He didn't have her backpack, so where was it? Without hesitation but with a small, hot glare, she slowly rushed to the exit of the Bounty Store.

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_God, I feel sick in fear just from writing this, no, literally XD Well, I guess this is going to be fun. I knew Sapphire would meet with him again, but she didn't explode. I wonder why?_


	5. True Self

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 5**

**True Self**

Back at Vykkers Lab, Humphrey watched as Furlong, who was chained up against the wall with masses of chains and ropes struggling to become free.

"Aww, come on! I won't hurt Sapphire!" he cried out. Humphrey shook his head and Danni walked by his side.

"So?" Danni said in a small voice.

"He's still the same as he was last night. I hope Sapphire gets back to us. She said that Doc. Vykker isn't at his office. He must be at his retreat back at Mongo Valley." Humphrey reported.

"That's miles away!" Danni cried out. Furlong struggled even more.

"Now come on, if Sapphire was here to give me what I need, maybe I would be better?" he asked, giggling. Danni shot a glare at him as Humphrey rolled his eyes.

"We did that about seven times and you're still the same so…NO!" Humphrey snapped and Furlong swore under his breath. Danni sighed sadly as Headly walked through the 'Vykkers Only Door'.

"Okay, things are getting bad." Danni whimpered to Headly. "Furlong's still the same and Sapphire's little 'day-trip' is gonna take her about three or four days. What if she dies?" She seemed to be on the verge of tears as Headly embraced her softly.

"Now, Sapphire's a Big Girl, not a crawling Slig like that bastard Tony. She can look after herself." Headly smiled sympathetically.

"Not if that Gigantic Big Bro Bartholomew is on her tail!" Came a sudden voice behind them.

Everyone spun around to see Irwin, who stood by the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Headly demanded. Irwin slowly walked down the path towards Furlong, who gave up in the end of struggling.

"Sapphire's perfectly fine, but there's another Big Bro Slig, who claims himself as a Bounty Hunter, robbed Sapphire and now I suspect that she's in danger if she ever gets in his way." Irwin commented, remembering how Sapphire reacted down the phone to him when Bart stood next to her.

"I wonder how tall he is…" Humphrey mused thoughtfully.

"Why can't we get her back?" Headly asked in horror, his bright yellow eyes urgent. Irwin sadly shook his head.

'It's against regulations. Arnie doesn't even know that his daughters gone to the Western side of Oddworld. If any of the Glukkons find out she's gone down there, we're as good as dead."

"We?" Danni repeated. "You mean you and Humphrey. You were the idiots who sent her down there! You do realise the Clakkerz and Outlaws down there are not as homely as we are here to her!" Danni said sulking.

Irwin nodded once. He understood that Danni was slightly overreacting, but she's a dear friend of Sapphire. Emerald was furious to hear about it from Danni. She even tried to fly out of Vykkers Labs in order to send her little sister back, even though Sapphire won't stop at anything once she gets a goal. Her wings were taken off her from Irwin and she was forced to wear pants. Ruby was just escaping more easily then what Furlong could do. She slipped through the Interns fingers, as she had no pants, and climbs through the pipe work, which she knew inside-out because she fixed and worked with them. Furlong was under watch by Joey and Corey, which pissed Joey off more then Corey because he wanted to be with Sapphire. He also heard about Bart and he was furious to hear what he did to his 'little sister', and marks him words to teach him a lesson.

Kiki knocked and entered the Vykker Lab.

"Erm…Ruby's escaped again," She murmured. "She's on her way to Valet Slig's room."

"Oh, for Odd's Sake!" Irwin moaned. "Can't those Interns do anything?"

"Not much if their lips are stitched up!" Kiki snapped suddenly and she charged out of the door. She too was frustrated. Her best friend was held because of this rare, usual illness and Sapphire was risking her life for Ruby and that no-good-for-nothing boyfriend Furlong, who seems to have more interest in Emerald then he did with Sapphire.

"Mwahaha! Sapphire lost her virginity because of me!" Furlong chuckled darkly. Danni fumed angrily.

"She might have lost her virginity, but she still has the box it came with!" The fuming lady-Vykker snarled.

Furlong became confused as Headly, Humphrey and Irwin held their breath from laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the Monsaic Lines, Sam sat still, startled from what she just saw. Once again, she was watching over Sapphire, but was most startled with the fact of why Sapphire was there. Native Mudokons chanted silently around her, turquoise glowing mushrooms from the mossy wall glowed brightly as small fireflies hovered around them. Big Face walked towards Sam, who noticed her horrified.

"What's the matter, Sam?"

Sam explained to Big Face that Sapphire was in the Western Side of Oddworld in the search of antidote for her Slig friends. During her journey, she meets Bart, who seems to be a threat to Sapphire and will shoot at her any cost. She snapped her fingers at the cloud, which echoed and fainted in the hollowness of her cave. The cloud of Sapphire walking through the Bounty Store vanished and dissolved into the image of Bart, which made Big Face flinched back in terror. "Whoa!" Sam nodded.

"I fear that Sapphire's gonna get into some trouble." But then, she smiled, which confused Big Face. "But then again, as Sapphire travels through the Western side, she will discover her true self and she feel frustrated to a point where she will become powerful in blinded fury." She narrowed her eyes. "And if that Bart goes near my girl…hmm," She paused. "Maybe, Sapphire will discover something."

Big face paused.

"You know, I wish you stopped talking in riddles."

Sam glanced at him and smiled cheekily. Turquoise light from the glowing mushrooms shifted on their faces, shadows darted and stabbing between the lines of their features. Sam watched Sapphire carefully, as Big Face joined her.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Oh yeah, :D I decided to write about what Sam and the Vykker dudes are up to, and how they are getting on. Sounds like they are having fun, right? …_

_Anyway, here's the new chapter :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs:_

_OCs in this Fanfic or are mentioned: Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig._

_OCs that are NOT in this Fanfic but are still mine: Arnie the Glukkon, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig._

_OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: Bart the Big Bro_


	6. I'll take that BACK

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 6**

**I'll have that BACK, thank you very much!**

Sapphire slowly walked out of the Bounty Store, her heart drumming in terrorized fear. Bart didn't seem _that_ tall when she saw him last night. She tried to keep her breathing calm.

The isolated town of Gizzard Gulch suddenly went silence when Sapphire stood in the middle of it. She hated it when that happens. She thought of something. If the Doc wasn't here in his office, he _has_ to be somewhere else…

She faced a nearby Clakker, who was talking to her neighbour.

"Erm, excuse me, can you tell me where Doc. Vykker should be if he's not here please?" Sapphire shyly asked. The Clakkerz staggered away from her.

"You're not sick, are you? Keep away from me!" The female Clakker replied, walking away from her with her neighbour. Sapphire frowned.

'Rude, horrid bitch!' Sapphire thought angrily, not realising that she's now swearing out through her teeth without any thought. Then she searched for another area. There was a longish building, it seemed full but quiet. Sapphire observed the four Clakkerz that hung around out. Some of them were smoking, while others were just gossiping. Maybe they could help her. She walked towards them.

"Now, when's that Whore-Slig gonna get here?" One of the Clakkerz queried.

Sapphire stepped up to them. One Clakker turned to her, who wore make-up, that seemed too much for Sapphire's liking, and was wearing clothes that just barely covered her, making Sapphire's stomach turn. Sapphire took a deep breath. Why was she so nervous? Maybe because that bastard Bart scared her…after all, it is gonna take her days, maybe weeks to calm down…

"Do any of you-"

"It's about time! Bart was getting restless that his request wasn't fulfilled."

Sapphire rolled her eyes and growled under her breath. Not this again.

"No, I'm sorry, you're mistaken me…"

"How can we? You must be! You look lovely with breasts like that so big, you can't miss them!" She laughed brightly. Sapphire was taken back. She wasn't sure whether it was a compliment or an insult. It was true though, she grimly admits. She scratched her tentacles once.

"Okay, I see. Sorry, I AM this 'whore-Slig'." The word Whore just made her sick. The Clakker smiled in approval.

"Who this then, Betty Sue?" One of her friends asked. They all looked at Sapphire, who muttered her name bitterly.

"Sapphire…" She muttered in reply.

"Excellent. Now, come on Darling, let's get you into something perfect for him tonight. Believe me, he's one of my favourite customers and a good one too." Betty Sue said, smiling.

"Oh yeah." Sapphire thought of something quickly. "Erm, sorry but can I ask you something first?"

"Sure thing." She looked at Sapphire.

"Do you know where Doc. Vykker is about?"

"Why yes. He's up at Mongo Valley." She pointed the doors on Sapphire's left. "But you'll have to take the Buzzaton path to get there." She replied. Sapphire nodded, making a mental note to herself. "Oh, I see."

'_Now what?'_ She thought acidly. She was about to enter a place that was not even last on her mind. She gasped silently to herself when she saw something on Betty Sue's back. It was a small leather bag, brown and it was **hers**! She felt her fingers ache in anger, but she held them off. She tried to speak in a fake interested voice. "Oh, that's a lovely bag. Where 'cha get it from?" Her Dad would kill her if he heard her say something like that. Mind you, she was miles away from home…literally.

"Oh this. Heh, my favourite customer Bart gave it to me. Not sure why, but it seemed that he didn't need it no more." She giggled. That giggle and that small story made a thread in Sapphire's emotions snap. That was her bag, and she wasn't getting some little Whore having it. It was from her brother-like friend Joey too and it meant so much to her.

"That's…" She pointed an accusing finger at the bag; her voice was ragged with silence menace and icy rage. "That's _my_ bag."

"Hell no it isn't!" Betty Sue sounded offensive instantly. Sapphire's hands twitched furiously hovered over her silver pistol, but she backed-down from that idea. She shouldn't be serious, should she? "It's mine, even if it was yours; you're not having it back." Sapphire bunched her fists up.

"Oh yeah?" Sapphire challenged threateningly, her pretty features darkened.

"Yeah," Suddenly, before sapphire could even make a move, she lunged at Sapphire, trying to slap her away with her clawed feet and feathered wings. Sapphire felt startled at first, but then she snarled. An incredible force of power powered her energy and strength up amazingly, and Sapphire didn't noticed. She felt anger suffuse every pore of her body. She suddenly threw a hard fist into Betty's face, preventing her to even touch her, faster then a blink. The bag dived off her back as she tossed into the air. Her Clakker friends joined in the fight, waving and sprawling furiously on Sapphire. She raged suddenly, seeing that her whole arm was covered by Clakkerz, who bit deeply into her skin. She whined in fury, pain surged inside of her and she swung her arm violently, throwing the Clakkerz into the side of another building. Sapphire snapped around as the Clakkerz around her flapped around, the air dense with screaming and panicking. The Clakkerz rushed back into their homes and Sapphire bent down, breathing heavily as her wrath spree calmed down very slowly, her skin felt hot with aggressive temper. She snatched her long-loved bag from the dusty floor and escaped through the gates to Buzzaton.

She slammed them behind her and when she did, everything around her went into a creepy silence. She exhaled deeply, her hands shaking softly. She smiled, getting her bag back.

"That would teach those freaks not to bad-mouth someone like me!" She snickered proudly. She examined her multi-bitten arm, which was now glossed in ribbons of blood. It didn't bother her much, just got to keep the wounds clean. Then something ticked her mind, as if to warn her something.

'_Heh, my favourite customer Bart gave it to me.'_

Shit! Mr. Tentacle face! If he finds out that she 'stole' the bag back from that Betty Sue, who likes Bart a lot for some weird reason, how would he react if he finds out that Sapphire attacked her too? He would go after her, and kill her…he looks the type anyway. She thought about Bart and Betty Sue, if they must have some kind of love relationship. She seemed to like him a lot, but does Bart feel the same way about Betty Sue?

She shook her head, frowning in a sinister way at the idea. That would be stupid. She was a Clakker-Whore. She could do stuff like that to many other men.

Sapphire felt a pang of something vicious in her head and chest. She wasn't sure whether it was disgust, anger, or even envy. She feared that it was envy, at the thought of him…

'URG! Don't think like that! Just run!' Sapphire snapped her own thoughts for something more urgent. With those newly-improved legs that Bart has, she could even guess…no, wrong answer…she knows that he could run faster then her. And how terrifying would it be being chased down by some big huge hunky Slig like Bart!

Hunky?

Okay, the heat was starting to get to her head now! She must leave, now! She started to run as fast as she could, feeling that each quicken step had a heavy weight at the end of it and she rushed, like a native Steef in the filed down the hot, clammy dust path to this new town called Buzzaton.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_XD So, I guess Sapphire's getting even more angry at this place, I would if someone claimed something so dear to me in my face. XD Well, let's just hope something good happens, will Bart chase after her in the next Chapter. I hope not, and Oh, look who gets to join in next time ;) I won't tell you until later on :D__** Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs:_

_OCs in this Fanfic or are mentioned: Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig._

_OCs that are NOT in this Fanfic but are still mine: Arnie the Glukkon, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig._

_OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: Bart the Big Bro_


	7. Of a Screaming Spirit

**Chapter 7**

**Of a Screaming Spirit**

Sapphire blocked her eyes as the sand swirled into her eyes, temporarily blinding her. She was calm now, still shaken up and was listening to the noises around her, waiting for that particular mechanical wheezing noise from Bart. She walked down the single dusty path that was walled with sky-scraping Rocky Mountains. Okay, time to go to Buzzaton…

"Now!"

"What the-" Sapphire screamed as suddenly, she was surrounded by a group of outlaws, guns pointing sharply at her at every angle. All of them snickered darkly as triggers were tapped by itching fingers. Sapphire glanced over her shoulders, looking at them in concern as she slowly pulled her pistols, up and ready.

Then, a large Outlaw, who seemed to be the Boss of the Gang of Minions around Sapphire, walked through the circle and faced her. He wore a hat, filled with bullets, and wore a dark green jacket. The huge Outlaw was aware that his minions clicked their guns, ready to fire at Sapphire, but he waved it away, keeping his eyes on Sapphire. Perhaps this was another man from Bart's 'side-of-the-family'. He eyed Sapphire up and down before speaking.

"What, this can't be Bart!" He raged. "It's something else."

"Something else?" Sapphire hotly murmured. "I'll tell you now, me and Bart are very similar in species." Sapphire pointed out. The fat Outlaw didn't seem too bothered.

"Erm, what should we do Looten Duke?" One of his men behind Sapphire chuckled.

"We could use a cook." Another one suggested.

"Erm, sorry, I can't cook well." Sapphire giggled nervously, but honestly. The Looten Duke bent down to her size, which wasn't very small.

"You're a woman, you should know…" he murmured evilly. Sapphire paused. Great, now we have sexiest idiots here. He held a hand out to Sapphire. "Okay, give in now!"

"Huh?" Sapphire piped out.

"Give in. You're surrounded by Outlaws, give us yea Moolah!"

She growled. She walked through that wall once, she WON'T do it again.

"Fuck no." She snarled. "Besides, I have nothing."

"Then give us yea guns." He smirked. Sapphire gazed at her most precious guns…then, her temper flared up.

"That does it…" She growled lowly and began to shoot at the Outlaws. She suddenly blasted one in front of her, his head exploded and Sapphire was stunned. "Wow, headshot…" She giggled. The atmosphere was heavy with the repetitive _Ba-Dam!_ from Guns. And Sapphire dived behind a thick rock, reloading her guns back after having to kill several minions, and only injured a few. Her shoulder was stinging with the few scraps of extremely lucky dodges of bullets.

Soon, the floor was filled with corpses of dead minions, only The Looten Duke stood with Sapphire. His men were either dead, or ran away. Sapphire's temper reddened her skin, fusing anger from it. Her pistols fixed firmly onto him. He dropped his gun to the ground, which confused Sapphire slightly.

"Unarmed combat, babe," The Looten Duke said. "The two of us. Mano a Mano, or in your case, womano. Winner takes all."

Sapphire thought of it. She then holstered her weapon.

"You're on."

The Looten Duke smiled, and began circling her.

"My, my, are you this 'Sapphire' they spoke about?" Sapphire was horrified to hear her name but tried her hardest to hide her shock. "I could tell because of your blue hair. You know, the Clakkerz say good things about you, but Bart, I guess the jealousy is on me." He laughed as he sarcastically said that. "He must be 'head-over-heels' in love with you to finally get some Slig Ass. But guess what, when you're gone because of me, he'll be disappointed, hey?"

"Bart feels the total opposite to that, sorry. I'm not here to please anyone like you or Bart." Came the sharp reply. "I can only please one person a day and today, I choose me. I came here for one thing that you'll never know." She murmured hotly, her fists bunched up and shook. The Looten Duke smirked.

"But, do you really have a chance with me? Besides, you're big, with those large hooters and those…pants."

"I could say the same, but you're just lard!" Sapphire snarled darkly, her eyes narrowing. He was now encircling her closer. She kept a sharp eye of him.

"One day, I will get Bart, if it's the last thing I do!"

"You're not with him?" Sapphire asked, mildly surprised. He laughed.

"No, he's AGAINST us! He's the Bounty Hunter capturing People like Fatty McBoomBoom and Blisterz Booty, but his twin brother helped him escape."

'_There are more of these freaks?'_ Sapphire thought.

"He will die like a Bolamite. I'm one of the strongest Outlaws. I took two champions down, and beat them easily. Broke one man's spine, poor fellow. Now he's eating through a straw, and crapping into a bag." He smiled. "I look forward to seeing Bart in a similar position." He chuckled. "And you too, right beside him." Something seemed wrong in that line and she replied by giggling.

"I don't know this Bart very well, but I can tell you one thing." She glared coldly at him. "I don't think so. Someone like Bart won't lose to 'something' like you!"

He seemed angry now, but he laughed nastily.

"Aww, now the love is coming to this situation, like a romantic film. Do you expect your 'boyfriend' Barty to save you now, sweet Sapphire?" he mocked coldly.

"Go to hell!" She snapped. "I can save myself, and I call him Mr. Tentacle face, not Barty…"

"Oh, now you have a sex name for him. How sweet, does he 'tentacle-rape' you?" He laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I cannot recall. Maybe because I'm so scared I'm trembling in my Pants. See?"

He looked.

She drop-kicked him in the face, which went smoothly then she thought. She kicked out a knee, and then, for good measures, punched him in the face several times. Blood flew in the air, painting the wall and a nearby tree, and also the ground. He fought back as best he could. He did have a nice spin kick unexpectedly that caught her on the side of her head, and sent her reeling. She felt faintly dizzy, but her blinded rage caught her out and pushed her on with the fight. She had him in a headlock, and he tried to bite her.

She pushed him away, and punched him square in the mouth. A tooth fell out. His eyes rolled back in his head.

The Looten Duke fell to the ground, and didn't move.

Sapphire rubbed the side of her head; blood glossed her finger tips and stained her fingerless, black gloves. She bent down, and picked her two blood-dipped pistols from the ground. "This belongs to me," She smirked. She glanced at The Looten Duke, who was still breathing, but unmoving. She thought. "I can't leave him here…what should I do?"

She stood there thinking. She had no fancy weapons to put him in. Rolling her eyes, she knew that she has to put him somewhere, somewhere were he can't escape. She heaved his huge body over her shoulder, his feet dragging the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was about 1.30 pm at Buzzaton and something different happened…

"What the-!" The Clakkerz gasped as Sapphire kicked the door, raged loudly as she threw The Looten Duke's dirty blood-soaked body on the wooden flooring inside Buzzaton's Bounty Store.

"I don't…give a damn…just get rid of him…" Sapphire panted, arching her back backwards and her spine clicked loudly several times, making her feel better.

"Yes ma'am!" He panicked, dragging The Looten Duke lifeless-like body into the jail cages behind him. When he locked it up, he faced Sapphire, who was dirty, caked with blood, dusty and dirt and she was glancing at her pistols lazily. "Erm…excuse me…"

Sapphire looked at him, making him jolt. "Did you-"

"Yeah, I knocked him out. He was annoying me, so keep him here so he's safe." Sapphire smirked and placed her guns back at her holsters around her waist-belt. The Clakker nodded, and then he handed a small pile of Moolah to Sapphire, which baffled her. "What's this for?"

"What? This is for capturing The Looten Duke, an Outlaw that has been a pain in the ass to us and was one of the wanted Outlaws."

"Really?" Her interest rose.

"Sure thing," he bent behind his desk and pasted a light-brown **WANTED **poster with the face of The Looten Duke.

"Never thought that he was a wanted Outlaw…" Sapphire murmured.

"Yep, so take yea Moolah." The Clakker murmured, turning away. Sapphire smiled at it.

'_I guess it was worth it getting that bastard's ass kicked after all.'_ Sapphire giggled to herself lightly, taking the Moolah and walked out of the Bounty Store. Many more faces glanced at Sapphire, but she wasn't bothered at all any more. She turned to the General Store, hearing her stomach rumble.

"I better get a bite to eat or something before I pass out…" She murmured. Her stomach growled in agreement. "It's been a long and tiring day." She then walked to the General Store.

Just as soon as she entered it, a figure walked down through the thick sandstorm above the path of Buzzaton. With a large revolver in his clenching hand, Bart got suspicious with the blood puddles and dead outlaws on the floor. Plus, the panicking back at Gizzard Gulch made him think about Sapphire for some reason. Perhaps it was because one day, he wants to hear her scream his name, in pain that is. He smirked maliciously at that idea with a small chuckle.

He entered the Bounty store and was taken back to see The Looten Duke screaming awake to the Clakker behind bars.

"What the Hell am I doing here?" The Looten Duke roared, shaking the metal poles of the jail door.

"Shut up yea moron!" the Clakker yelled, and then jumped up in horror to see Bart's powerfully-built body soaring over him. He lowered down and leaned towards the Clakker's face, a mask of shifting shadows in the light of the dim lamp above him that shone between them, drew though the sharp, dark features of Bart.

"How the fuck did that bastard get here?" He snarled threateningly, pointing a sharp finger at The Looten Duke. The Clakker trembled.

"Someone brought him in." He swallowed a hard lump of terror.

"Who?" Bart said slowly. Bart's eyes raged in red-hot resentment.

"I don't know!" he flapped. "She just came in covered in blood."

"She…?" Bart's voice triggered a sign to the Clakker that told him that he thinks he knows who it was, and he wasn't pleased. He looked at The Looten Duke. "Hey jackass, who was the bastard who brought you here?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure it was some crazy-ass bitch. She comes up to me, next thing I know, I'm stuck here!" The Looten Duke muttered.

"Crazy-ass Bitch?"

"I heard her name was Sapphire, and she was a female form of your species."

Bart's temper shot up to the roof instantly and he snarled angrily, pulling his revolver. The Clakker screamed.

"Where is she?" Bart bellowed loudly, grabbing the shirt of the Clakker and yanking him off the ground. The Clakker shuddered and The Looten Duke chuckled silently to himself.

"Someone's pissed…" He hissed to himself. "Sapphire's in so much shit…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

XD That was so fun to write. I guess The Looten Duke was Bart's current Outlaw and Sapphire's taken his money. Well, The Looten Duke's right, she is in so much shit XD

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: _

_OCs in this Fanfic or are mentioned: Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig._

_OCs that are NOT in this Fanfic but are still mine: Arnie the Glukkon, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig. _

_OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: Bart the Big Bro Slig. _


	8. Gifts

**Chapter 8**

**Gifts**

Sapphire was very pleased to the stuff she bought. She even opened her bag and found even more Moolah. Betty Sue must have put it in there too and from the looks of it, Sapphire's whole fist couldn't even hold it all. She must have got paid so much for that job, but that's one thing Sapphire wouldn't do. With even more Moolah, she spent more of it, pleasing herself. She bought a brown leather belt, which had can holders for first aid bottles or anything else. It even had better, more secure holsters for her pistols. Plus, a small bag was attached to it too. She bought a sharp knife and an arm-band that fastened around the top half of her right arm. The knife fitted in it perfectly in it. She bought it just in case she loses any ammo or runs out of it. And, giggling to herself, she bought herself a cowboy-like hat, which was feather-light and light brown. She did deserve this.

Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she walked out, smiling to herself and then she noticed something that wasn't right. She looked over her shoulder.

The town was empty, bare-empty and nothing was seen. She thought, and then pondered harder. Where was everyone? Whatever it was, she knew it wasn't important to her. They may have some kind of Town meeting. Irwin told her about those, but only few towns in the Western would do that. This must be one of them. She sighed deeply and turned around.

A looming body lingered over Sapphire and when Sapphire saw who it was, she practically screamed, but Bart's hand snapped at her throat, squeezing it tightly and forced her to stumble backward. She stopped when she felt her back smash against the stone, cold wall behind the General Store. She gasped, feeling her mind going. Bart grabbed Sapphire's new hat and threw it onto the ground, revealing Sapphire's eyes. She looked up, panic deep in her eyes and he leaned forward closely.

"Why the fuck did you bag The Looten Duke?" Bart cried out, raging.

"It was an accident!" Sapphire gasped, struggling in the crushing hand of Bart. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest. She tried to prey his fingers apart to allow her to breath, but they were very strong hands and burned the muscles in Sapphire's arms just to pull. No effect was made.

"An accident? He was my Bounty! What the fuck are you anyway?" He snarled, tightening his grip. Sapphire cried out.

"I'm just a Slig, just like you! I'm not a Bounty Hunter! Look, I'm sorry!"

"Gimme my Moolah! It's mine!" Bart ordered.

"Let go off me first, you bastard!" Sapphire replied sharply, her voice suffocated with the lack of breath. Bart released Sapphire's throat and she took several deep breaths and rubbed her neck. It was burning from his grip.

"So, where's my Moolah? Or did you spent it and decorated yourself with it?" He hissed.

"Listen, if this is about that Clakker with my bag, I took it." Sapphire murmured.

"Like I give a fuck. I just want the Moolah." Bart muttered, his palm out to Sapphire demandingly. She looked and noticed his Revolver was in the other hand. Sapphire sighed deeply.

"Okay, okay…" She opened her bag and fished her hand in it. Bart watched as she pulled out a box that was tied up. "I placed it all in here, just for you, because I like you so much…" Sapphire said, but she sounded too weary to make the effort at sarcasm. He snatched it off her. She watched as he shook the box violently. It made a noise and he turned to Sapphire, who was trapped at the corner by Bart, like a small Chippunk trapped by it predator. He spun around and pinned Sapphire against the wall. His fingers pinched her arms and she moaned sharply, glaring at him venomously. He leaned to her again, this time, he pushed his head against Sapphire, in extreme close zone and Sapphire had less breathing space and she shivered in his grip.

"Listen you little bitch, these Clakkerz are gone back to their homes because they know something's wrong. I think you would like to know, they know that I'm pissed off. So, they run and hide, because if I'm pissed off, everything is in danger."

"Wow, we have so much in common already." Sapphire pointed out without enthusiasm. Bart growled.

"Don't piss me off, you won't like me if I'm angry and next time you make me this angry, you're in the deep shit, got that?"

"Yes Master…" Sapphire sarcastically said lowly. He released her and kept glaring eyes on her. He turned around and bent down. He grabbed the hat and tossed it aggressively at Sapphire. She managed to catch it. He said nothing, but only glared at her. She brushed the dust off her hat and placed it back on. She walked away, as Bart and Sapphire glared at each other until they both disappeared around the corner. Sapphire walked to the path out of Buzzaton down south to New Yolk City as Bart walked back towards Buzzaton Bounty Store. He glared at the box and thought for a moment. Suddenly, he snapped the string around it and took the lid of it. What he didn't see was his Moolah, but he saw something. He dipped his fingers in it and took out a small bunch of condoms, which didn't amuse him. He snatched a small paper note inside it and opened it.

_Dear Bart,_

_Sorry, I've accidentally used your Moolah to buy condoms for you. These will be very useful for a horny bastard like you. Enjoy them. Always use a condom!_

_Lots of love,_

_Sapphire_

A small ink-coloured heart was drawn next to her name. Bart crushed the box in his hand, threw it down and began to stamp on it, extremely pissed off as he raged at the crushed box.

"Little Bitch!"

_- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_XD Always use a condom dudes and duddettes. Well, at least Sapphire bought something useful for Bart, but I think he has other ideas to use his Moolah instead of condoms. Boy, Sapphire's becoming more risky. One day, she will be in so much trouble. Heh, well, let's just hope Sapphire doesn't see Bart while he's in his bad moods_

_The next chapter should come up very soon :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs:_

_OCs in this Fanfic or are mentioned: Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig._

_OCs that are NOT in this Fanfic but are still mine: Arnie the Glukkon, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig._

_OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: Bart the Big Bro Slig._


	9. Scuzz

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 9**

**Scuzz**

Sapphire howled laughing as she 'skipped' down the dusty path from Buzzaton.

"I can't believe he took it!" She laughed dazzlingly, her sentence tangled with laughing and giggling gibberish, and she took a deep breath, wiping the tear away from her mask. It was extremely hilarious; her chest fluttered each time she even thought about Bart's serious face. "But no time for laughing," She calmed down. "He's pissed off; I can feel it in my bones, so I better get going before I'm found dead." She readjusted her hat and flicked it upwards. She's never felt so happy and practically owned a badass like Bart, which amused her. She likes teasing him, she has no idea why, she just does. Smiling, she travelled through the sandy path. She clutched onto her hat as a huge gust of wind nearly swooped her hat off.

Midway the path, she glanced at her pistols. She looked at one of them, and emptied the ammo out, checking it out. She sighed deeply. "I'm nearly out. Well, I never expected a Big bro to chase me down. Maybe I should have backed off. Plus, these pistols can't save me forever, one day, I'll be in trouble. I need a stronger gun, but the General Store doesn't sell any. I'm screwed…" She heard whistling, in which she thought it was the wind, but until she looked over her shoulder, she saw a figure, which was covered in a massive dark blue coat. His face had a metal mask on, which had spikes through and only his eyes were revealed. Sapphire tilted her head. He chuckled.

"So, I heard yea' nearly out of ammo." He said, his voice crackled like dry leaves. She noticed that he was an Outlaw, so she kept her distance.

"And?" Sapphire muttered. The wind gusted between them as the figure laughed.

"Are you interested in anything here?" He pulled his large coat and revealed a gallery of shining new guns. They certainly took Sapphire's breath away.

"Oh my Odd, who are-?"

"The name's Scuzz. If you have the cash for it, you can buy it." He smirked. "Here, have a gander." Sapphire looked closely at the weapons and she giggled.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I still have some Moolah left, so I guess I could find something."

She saw a large silver semi-automatic Rifle, a Shotgun and even more. She felt like a kid in a sweet shop. She glared at him suddenly. "You're not with anyone?"

"Nope, I'm on my own and I have ever since that punkass Packrat Palooka betrayed me."

"Oh…" She wasn't sure who Palooka was, so she just nodded.

"I also know that that jackass Bart is after you."

"Only because I annoyed him all the time." She giggled at that fond memory with her 'gift' to him. Scuzz nodded once.

"Well, I hope yea' get that bastard with these babies." He smirked. Sapphire sighed lightly and gazed. She pulled out a gun that interested her.

"What's this then? I've never seen it before."

"Oh, that's Killer7, a very stable yet powerful .45 magnum." He reported. Sapphire hummed to herself, before looking at another gun. "And that is a beauty. It's the Striker, equipped with the advantages of a wide-shot, its enables faster firing than a standard shotgun." Scuzz smiled. Sapphire felt more considered with the cost of these 'beauties'.

"I'll start with the handguns please. I don't have a lot but I will get more when I get more Moolah," Then she added lowly. "Somehow…" Scuzz held one finger up.

"Ah, check this one out." He showed Sapphire a handgun that was the same size as her pistol. "This is the Punisher. This 9mm handgun with will blast a hole in two enemies!" He exclaimed. Sapphire nodded.

"Looks good, I'll take it."

"Thank you," Scuzz smirked as they exchanged Moolah and Handgun. "Come back anytime, but you'll see me again."

With that, Scuzz walked off, leaving Sapphire blank for thought at first.

"Okay, that was freaky." She smiled at her new toy. She continued to walk down the dusty path. Soon, the path became narrower and a cave loomed over her any moment after. "Hmm, seems like it's the only way. I hope it's the right way." She stopped suddenly, and she felt abruptly paranoid. She shook her head and walked on, the cave lit up with bright luminous yellow mushrooms. But it was until she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and her heart stopped. She saw Bart, faintly close behind. His Revolver was drawn, but it wasn't pointed to her. She snarled. "Oh no, you've found me. Why not leave me alone, you perv!" She snapped and continued to walk on. But Bart followed her, without saying anything. She turned around. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Keeping an eye on yea'…" came the pointed reply.

"What for?"

"So you don't get my other Outlaws!" He snapped. He reloaded his Revolver, which its sharp clicking noises that echoed and softened in the emptiness of the cave made Sapphire freeze with nerves. She tutted to herself, biting her tongue to stop her replying, but she ignored him. She walked on and he followed her. They soon entered a large cave, the walls were coated with dark green moss, and a strong scent of earth and dirt was in the air. She walked down the rocky path; tallish pillars of rocks were around her. Bart was edging closer up on her, and she began to feel nervous.

A flash and glow of turquoise caught Sapphire's attention. She looked up and smiled to herself. On top of one rock, a pot of crystals glittered delicately. It was so beautiful. She turned and leaned up to it. She was too small, but her fingers were inches away from it. The pot was suddenly snatched away from a hand above her head and she glared back, seeing Bart chuckling viciously, taking the crystals away from her.

"No fair, I found them first!" Sapphire exclaimed angrily.

"Aww, if only you weren't so tiny. I'm so sorry." He sarcastically snickered, walking away. She glared after him. A heavy weight in her heart made her feel annoyed with him. She walked on before him, ignoring him.

"Like I give a damn anyway," She giggled. "I took your Moolah, and used it." She laughed, her bright laugh echoed. Bart snarled darkly.

"You what?"

Sapphire ignored him again, but she stopped when she heard noises. Bart did too. They heard talking, muttering softly in the cave. Sapphire crept up and hid behind a sandy rock. She looked around the corner and saw three outlaws. They were watching some sort of gas tank, or something. A fire was crackling beneath it. One Outlaw burped loudly and Sapphire hummed silently to herself. She smiled when she pulled out her new Punisher. She saw Bart glaring at it from the corner of her eye, but she took not notice. She leaned around the corner and aimed carefully. Bart watched. She pulled onto the trigger hard and it blasted, making the outlaws alarmed.

But, it didn't attack any of the outlaws. Instead, the bullet pierced the gas tank thing and it exploded with a deafening outburst. The Outlaws cried out in pain, their cries rose up inside the cave. Sapphire covered her face with both arms and staggered backwards, the heat touched her lightly. When it cooled down, she looked and smiled proudly.

The outlaws were dead, their Moolah flew everywhere. She giggled, but then Bart hurried past her, pushing her fiercely out of the way. "Move bitch!" He ordered, rushing towards the bags of Moolah and took it, laughing mockingly at Sapphire, but her reaction startled him. She didn't look…bothered. She was examining her handgun, smiling to herself and Bart's features darkened. That handgun is always going to be an outrageous reminder that he was fooled…by a girl! Smirking to herself, Sapphire saw something else. She calmly walked past him and clambered up onto a rock. He stared at her. "What the fuck…" He murmured. She balanced carefully as she slowly walked along the long, smooth pole of a tree that had fallen. It seemed to have fallen years ago, as foliage and shrubbery was growing upon it. Bart folded his arms and watched Sapphire. She hopped over onto another tree that was leaning on top of the other one.

She faced him and smiled. "You need to observe more, Mr. Bartholomew." Then, as she walked along it, Bart frowned to see what she was doing. On the other side of that dead tree, a bigger pot of crystals sat there, gleaming away.

"You Bitch…" he growled. She giggled, taking it and gently putting it in her bag. She jumped down, but she was uneasy with her weight of her pants and she smacked her whole body onto the floor. She coughed and Bart burst out laughing. "You need to observe more, Mrs. Sapphire." He mimicked cruelly.

"Shut it, Mr. Tentacle face." Sapphire muttered, the embarrass heat in her face gathered as she spoke. He grabbed the back of her dark blue shirt and helped her up. She glared at him. "While I was up there, I saw a pot of crystals down there behind that log." She pointed behind her. "Since I took mine, it's your turn."

"Oh, now we're taking in turns?" he muttered lowly. Sapphire shrugged and waved her Punisher to him. He growled, remembering how she got it and she giggled as he rushed past her. "Outta my way," He murmured, walking away.

"Planning to…" Sapphire whispered hotly and rushed forward, holding back her giggling smirk. She heard the faint sound of hissing. The smell of damp stones and running water was in the air. Soon, she encountered a huger cave; the waterfall was striking. She smiled and looked upwards, which seemed to be the only way out. The dark ceiling had an outstanding dance of fleeting blue glimmering light from the water below. A crack revealed the stunning glow of the hot sun. She looked at the wide deep pool in the middle, the faint sun filtered down a meagre glow into the water. "Hmm, I guess I have to go…Up…" She thoughtfully said. There was a long path, twirling its way upwards and it hugged around the circular walls of the cave. She began to walk up, looking at the grassy path and smiled.

"Get your ass back here now, bitch!"

Sapphire looked down and gasped loudly, seeing Bart chasing after her. He's been tricked, again. God, he learns fast, doesn't he? Sapphire's heart pumped harder inside her and raged her to move faster. She hid behind the water fall. She got higher, with Bart by her tail. She stopped and panicked. It looked like a dead end, but she saw something, in which she wasn't sure about.

"Oh no…" She whimpered. A long rope was hanging from her side to the wall to the other. There was only one way to go. Bart was catching up and she knew that that revolver was fully-loaded. She jumped up, clutching onto the rope and she swung herself to one side to the other. The rope creaked and she hurried, panic boiled inside every veins, making her body tremble in fear. She gladly jumped down from it and hurried up. She turned and saw Bart swinging himself along to rope. She growled and hurried even more. She then looked up as she rushed. There was a ledge and she was at a dead end. Another rope was tied from the roof of the cave and from the ground she was on. She cracked her knuckles and jumped up, grabbing onto the rope. She pulled herself up. She screamed in dread when Bart was beneath her. He grabbed onto the rope and followed her.

There was too much weight on the rope and the strain was too much to bear. Suddenly, Sapphire's blood froze as she knew what was going to happen. The rope from above snapped and Bart and Sapphire fell.

At first, nothing happened, but then on the edge of the higher ledge, two desperate hands gripped onto it, black clawed fingers stabbed the ground and Sapphire grunted, heaving herself upwards. She struggled to climb up. She managed to swing her heavy four legs up and then she was so relieved to see that she was on higher ground, and was at the exit of this beautiful waterfall room. She glanced down and giggled softly to herself, seeing Bart in a crumpled heap with the rope on him beneath her. He glared up at her severely, as she bent down and gazed down at him. "My ass isn't going ANYWHERE." Sapphire giggled delicately and with that, she disappeared. Bart roared in fury and bashed his fist onto the ground.

Without hesitation, Sapphire rushed through the exit, smiling to herself. "Aww, he looks SO cute when he's mad…" She paused, but then, her sweetness turned into bitterness and she snarled. "But he's such a bastard…I hate him with a passion!" she snapped, her voice echoed in the hollow valley-like hallway. The valley became narrower, creating a tunnel, set halfway. She must be getting nearer. She giggled to herself, feeling better then ever. "Hmm, now, is this the way out?" It looked like it because it was a single path, and it was getting tighter. Sapphire was too swept up in action to feel claustrophobic or annoyed; besides, she and Joey had always been exploring narrow caves and gullies of the mountains at the Slig Barracks, so this was old stuff to her. The tunnel soon expanded even more and the beaming light from the sun burst out. Here's the exit. She glanced back over her shoulder. No sign of Bart. "It looks like Mr. Tentacle Face is slowing down."

She smirked and faced back, but soon, her smile disappeared when she stared in horror at what she saw beyond her…

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Yeah, if you've played Stranger's Wrath, there's this big-ass cave between Mongo Valley and Buzzaton, plus a large forest which is perfect for Outlaws to ambush. It all took part there :) Anywho, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter like them all. Aww, they both are so cute when they argue like that ^-^_

_The next chapter should come up very soon :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs:_

_OCs in this Fanfic or are mentioned: Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig._

_OCs that are NOT in this Fanfic but are still mine: Arnie the Glukkon, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig._

_OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: Bart the Big Bro Slig._


	10. In the Forest

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 10**

**In the Forest**

…A forest, and one huge one too. She was startled that she could barely see the muddy path that seemed to be the only way out. The sun cut through the canopy of flat oval leaves in intermittent bursts, dazzling her for a second and the then disappearing. High overhead, fist-sized purple fruits hung in groups of three within their leafy pods, triplets of juicy purple ripening in the summer sun. Thousands of tall, smooth trunks of trees surrounded her, not to mention the millions of rocks that were hidden behind moss. The air was thick with the smells of the woodland. The slope directly beneath her was dotted with banks of purple hyacinths, orange and yellow lilies: rhododendrons, and lush vegetation that stretched out into a green carpet beneath, extending into a distance as far as she could see. To her right, she glimpsed matching blue and red ribbons: the blue was a river, mostly hidden by the jungle, but visible for a few hundred-odd yards, at a stretch, and the red, reddish-brown actually, a single road stamped out of a rich clay soil.

Sapphire began to lightly sprint through the forest, twigs and leaves nearly tripped her over several times. She panicked when she saw no sign of a town or anything. She forced herself to sprint until she felt a sharp stitch in her stomach. She slowed down and walked past trees, the smell of the soil was strong around her. She halted. She stared at a bird which seemed like an Oddworld wood pigeon. But it had amazing silver eyes. It was foraging grubs in the dirt and grass around the roots of a tree. It stood up on its hind legs. Its large silver eyes fixed on Sapphire amid the jet-black fur of it face, head cocked quizzically to one side. It chirruped at her, and then streaked up to bole of that tree, spiralling around it to the upper branches, its long tail following after. Sapphire thought.

"Okay, I seemed to be getting somewhere…" She followed on the mud path that seemed to have led her somewhere. She began to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere and she hummed softly to herself. She enjoyed the harmony while she could, without anyone around her, not even that Bart.

A sudden gun fire made Sapphire jolt up in horror and the birds scrambled away from the ground, cooing and crying in fear. "What the bloody hell-"

Another gun shot and it smashed against the rock she was hiding, bits of rocks crumbled. She dived behind another rock and drew her new Punisher.

"Switch onto yea' inferred, boys. He's hiding in the bushes!"

He..?

It was a voice of an outlaw and Sapphire cured under her breath.

"Damn, it seems that they're after me…shit…" She hissed. They must have mistaken her as Bart, and with that thought, she looked down and examined her breasts. Hell, they must have been so blind to mistaken her for a guy like Bart.

She turned around and looked. She couldn't see anything, but only a red glow made her back down and she screamed as she felt a bullet whistle past her head. "This is too dangerous. I must head on." She rushed through the forest, dodging and diving behind rocks and trees as much as she could. More bullets missed her, and that was by luck too.

She pointed her gun and fired about five rounds, and she laughed in pride when she heard an outlaw cry in pain as he fell from the tree. She then rushed through the branches. Bushes and flowers shot past, slapping at Sapphire; flashes of green and purple and violet. A flock of birds rose into the air. She looked up suddenly when she saw more Outlaws aiming their guns down at her. She screamed and shot at the same time, forcing them to collapse and fall. She stopped when she saw a harbour. She smirked. Everything seemed quite and she looked around, panting. These pants were too heavy to run at long distances. The water was calm and it reflected the bright sun. She smiled.

She gasped when she felt a sudden piercing ache in her right shoulder blade. She reached behind slowly and felt some kind of pole stabbing into her back. She grunted and yanked it out. She cried out in horror to see that it was an arrow and it had something dripping out of it, and it wasn't her blood. Blood stained her shirt and she hissed as her eyes grew heavy. She shook her head awake and then she heard an outlaw cheer in pride. She spun around and shot one bullet towards the Outlaw who was laughing. It was only on bullet, but it got him amazingly. She moaned as hot blood dripped down her back and then, black shapes formed over her eyes. She shook her head again and realised that she felt sleepy. She collapsed onto the ground on all four as she couldn't stand anymore and she rested onto the harbour flooring. Her eyes closed, but the last thing she saw was a flock of Clakkerz, holding racks and guns as they charged towards Sapphire.

Then Darkness conquered her.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Oh noes! That Outlaw got Sapphire. I hope she's okay. I mean, those Clakkerz were random, or were they? Heh, only one way to find out ;)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs:_

_OCs in this Fanfic or are mentioned: Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: Bart the Big Bro Slig._


	11. Heroine

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 11**

**Heroine**

Her body felt warm. She was relaxed and seemed to be feeling fine, except for the odd ache in her back. She heard music and voices in the background, in which was hazy. She noticed many things. Her hat was gone, her bag was missing again; she felt so bare without her objects.

Sapphire's eyes fluttered open slowly, and she was greeted by unfamiliar faces of Clakkerz. The room she was in was all made from wood, which had a bar filled with Krisps and Beers of all kind. It looked like she was in some sort of Bar. A Clakker that was holding a pipe leaned down to Sapphire.

"My Odd, what a fascinating creature," He smiled. The female Clakker leaned down. She was pretty for a Clakker. She was wearing a barmaid apron that was red and white checker and had a white cotton-house dress.

"She must be awake now," She stated in her clear western accent. She patted soft feathered fingers at the side of Sapphire's face. "Are you okay, darlin'?" Sapphire blinked.

"What's just happened? Where am I?" She murmured.

Another Clakker pushed the Clakker with a pipe away.

"Is she with that Bart Man?" He gasped. A Clakker child jumped in front of Sapphire and twirled her feathers into her hair.

"Her hair's so soft." She giggled. Sapphire gasped and staggered backwards, standing up. She held onto the wooden wall behind her. Another Clakker burst out a hearty laugh.

"A toast, then!" He cheered. He and a few Clakkerz clashed their glasses with each other. The Clakker smiled. "To the Heroine!"

"Heroine?" Sapphire asked, confused. The female Clakker patted Sapphire's shoulder.

"Darlin', in the forest, you saved our men from being ambushed or killed by those Outlaws. You got them alright." She smiled.

"I did?" Sapphire repeated. She head-butted the wall several times, feeling utterly mystified. "What's going on?" She whimpered to herself.

"Aww, poor thing, she must be sick." The female Clakker said. Sapphire turned to the bar, where she saw another Clakker, a molecule over one eye and he was passing around the glasses. He faced the female Clakker, who stood next to Sapphire.

"Rose, she might be with Bart. I don't want that bastard coming here anymore, after what he did to us."

"I know, but look, _she_ saved us." The Clakker named Rose answered defensively. Sapphire had had enough. She raged suddenly, raising her hands up.

"That does it!" She scrambled at her waist. The whole building went silence. "I have…I have…a..." She glared at her pistol that had no ammo clip in it. "…Ammo-less Pistol…and I'm not afraid to use it. I want some answers. Where am I? Who are you? What happened?" The Clakkerz didn't seem scared, in fact, they just smiled or shook their heads sympathetically.

"Darlin'," Rose said. "You saved us from the Outlaws back at the forest. You're at Mongo Valley, in the Inn called '_Rosebuds_'. You saved us and then you got shot with some sort of sleeping injection. So, while you were sleeping, we put your weapons and bag into the spare Inn room upstairs. We bandaged your wound and…well, you seem fine."

"But you're not Bart's Bitch or something, are you?" The Clakker over the bar said, leaning over and eyeing Sapphire up and down. "You look similar to him."

"That's because we are the same species, but I don't tick like him." Sapphire reported. The Clakker tilted his head at her.

"Really?" he said at a long length. Rose glared at her husband hotly.

"Shut up, Billy! Obviously, she's not."

"No, I pick on him instead." Sapphire interrupted smiling weakly. The whole Inn burst out laughing and she smiled. These Clakkerz here at Mongo Valley seem nicer then the other ones. She blinked. "That reminds me, is Doc Vykker's here?"

"He was, but he left to do something. He'll be back shortly. Why darling?"

"Because I came here to pick something, you seen, something's happened to my sister and boyfriend and friend and I have to get this Slig Antidote."

"He should be at Gizzard Gulch now." Sapphire moaned and Rose sighed. "Did you know that?" Sapphire shook her head. Soon, then Inn became alive again and Rose was the only one talking to Sapphire. "Oh, you're not around here?"

"No, I'm from…" She pointed upwards. Rose clicked on straight away.

"Oh, you're from Vykkers Labs."

"Yeah," She turned and looked at the happy folk in the Inn. They laughed, they spoke, they joked and they played games. Billy was drying glasses up and music from a juke box played joyfully. She felt the muscles around her eyes tighten when she saw a Clakker with a newspaper. It reminded her SO much of Corey the Big Bro Rocker, who loved reading the '_Daily Deception'_. She held her head in her hands and suddenly, she felt tired and ill. Rose saw that.

"Darlin', you must be homesick."

'Uh-Huh…" Sapphire whimpered and then suddenly, she cried silently, though she tried so hard to hide it. She had held onto it for so long, the cheerful atmosphere reminder her of home. But Rose rubbed her back.

"Come on, Darlin', let's take you upstairs."

She helped Sapphire go up the stairs. Sapphire had one hand against the wall to steady herself; the other was lounging over Rose's shoulder. Soon, Sapphire was on top of the stairs and looked up. There was a narrow corridor, several doors were on each side of the walls and the flooring was shiny planks of wood. Further down, there was a wider hall, only two doors stood there. Rose pointed to them. "Just to let you know, they are the bathrooms. You'll be staying here for a while."

"Staying here? No, I'm sorry, but I need to get my stuff and find the Doc. I need to-"

"You're not going anywhere." Sapphire was taken back by the Clakker's sudden reply. 'You saved us all, and you need to rest. It's the only way we can say thank you. We want to look after you." She examined Sapphire. "And with the bag and hat and such, you are an adventurer, am I right?" Sapphire giggled lightly.

"You could say that, but I was here only for one day. It's been two days now…" She paused. "What time is it now?"

"It's about 5.12pm, darlin'."

Sapphire nodded. Soon, Rose took her to a door, which had another door standing opposite to it. "Here you go, here's your room."

"Thanks,"

She entered into a biggish room, timber walls and flooring again, but it had a big bed, clean and freshly made. A lofty wardrobe was standing on one side of the room. A dressing table with a mirror sat in the other side of the room. Sapphire smiled when she saw her stuff on the bed, all fine. Some clothes were folded neatly beside them. "This is brilliant, thanks." Sapphire was surprised to see this room. "But, how can I pay it?"

Rose winked.

"Don't worry Darlin'. It's on me. You can stay here as long as you like or need." She sat on the bed and smiled, looking up at Sapphire. "I'm glad I found you, Sapphire."

"How did you know my name?" Sapphire asked silently. Rose grinned.

"Everyone from Buzzaton and Gizzard Gulch are talking about you. I've been hearing good things about you. You see, I was really upset, when I realised that, Oddworld never has a female hero. They are all male with male baddies and such. And that Bart, Oh, he annoys my Husband to much, but hey, we can't reject his offer if he wants to stay here. It's good money." Sapphire nodded. "But I wanted someone to get at Bart, which I thought was never gonna happen, because he IS scary, until I saw and heard about you. You took his Moolah and tricked him, and I laughed at that." Sapphire giggled too.

"Yeah well, that's what he gets for messing with a girl." Sapphire said proudly, playfully shaking her fist.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." She patted Sapphire's hand. "Sapphire, I look up to you, and will you keep a promise to me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Never change. Please, never change." She smiled. Sapphire pondered of what she meant, but she smiled back.

"Well, sure thing, Rose."

"And darlin', feel free to call me Mom."

Sapphire smiled beamed brighter. She was now feeling better, like a second home and the Clakkerz were nice to her. To the Clakkerz here at Mongo Valley, she was a Heroine, and that was something to be proud of, not to mention rub in Bart's face if she sees him. She smirked at that thought, but the smile vanished soon after…better not do that actually.

"Thanks, Mom." Sapphire whispered and embraced Rose. She chuckled.

"Now, please rest here. There are some clean clothes there. I hope they are okay for you."

"They are, don't worry." Sapphire nodded and Rose left.

Sapphire tossed her shirt to the chair and looked at the white, thick bandages that covered over her right shoulder. She smiled. They did a good job here. She put on her new nightgown. It was an eye-catching shade of blue and it flowed like a dress. She smelled the softness and fresh scent of flowers on it. She unlocked herself in her mechanical pants and jumped onto the bed, landing on it lazily. She groaned, but rubbed her head longingly on it. It was so comfy, she felt like a million dollars. She closed her eyes and fell instantly into irresistible slumber. It's true of what they say; even Heroes and Heroines need rest too. She giggled at that.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Heh, I guess Sapphire does deserve a good rest after all of that crap really. :D Hm, I wonder what I should do next. If you have anymore ideas, just tell me. You'll never know, it could change the story line XD_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs:_

_OCs in this Fanfic or are mentioned: Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: Bart the Big Bro Slig._


	12. Forgiveness

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 12**

**Forgiveness**

Sapphire woke up and heard music. The sun was blood-red orange, and it was a hot evening. Sapphire felt that she should get up. She felt fine after that short rest. She looked at the clock. Hmm, it was 7.30pm. She's been resting for about two hours and a half. She felt well enough to walk and she smiled. She heard laughing and cheering. Getting into her clothes, that was stained with dirt; she fixed herself into her pants. If it was alright with Rose, she wanted a shower before jumping into bed.

As she walked down the stairs, the Clakkerz gasped and a bunch even rushed up to Sapphire to see if she was okay.

"Sure I am. I feel better then anything." She replied giggling. The Clakkerz were indeed pleased and she stood by the bar, where Rose and Billy was serving drinks. Rose was happy to see Sapphire smiling and Billy waved at her.

"Hey Sapphire, you know that PDA?" Sapphire nodded. "Well, while you were resting, I fixed it for you."

"Really?" Sapphire gasped happily. Rose nodded.

"My Billy's a good mechanic and can fix nearly anything." Rose explained.

"I haven't had this much fun since years ago." Billy added. Sapphire smiled.

"Well, I'm grateful for that. Thanks." Sapphire thanked.

"It seemed to have been crushed by something." Billy reported and Sapphire looked away.

'You just had to remind me…' Sapphire thought. Billy looked at Sapphire's pants.

"Those look extraordinary too. May I look at them?"

"Sure thing." He observed Sapphire's pants, humming to himself and then he nodded. "Yep, I think I can make them better. Maybe waterproof, make them more flexible and it would help you run fast and plus, you need to make it lighter."

All of those things made Sapphire excited.

"You can really do that? All of that?" Sapphire gasped with joy and Billy nodded.

"They don't call me Handy Andy…Erm, I mean Handy Billy for nothing." He chuckled and Sapphire smiled. The bar went quite and something felt wrong.

"Why did it-" Sapphire's voice trailed off when something roared suddenly. Billy groaned.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

Sapphire knew that voice and Bart was startled to see Sapphire. "You!" He gasped by the double doors. Unexpectedly, Sapphire pointed an accusing finger at Bart. The Clakkerz kept away from the raging Sligs.

"Why do you keep following me?" She shouted across the Bar.

"Why do YOU keep getting in my way?" He shot back. Sapphire cracked her knuckles and hastily, rushing around the Bar, she leapt onto Bart and coiled her fingers around his neck. Both of the Big Sligs crashed onto the ground, Sapphire's body pinning onto Bart's. The Clakkerz panicked and kept close to the wall. Rose called over.

"Sapphire! Stop it!"

What surprised Sapphire was that Bart laughed insultingly.

"Aww, don't worry, she can't hurt me with those cute tiny hands." He chuckled mockingly. Sapphire's hands clenched into fists, her veins stood strongly at the back of her hands. He was right; she was too weak for his bulky sturdy neck. But Bart was REALLY pissing her off now.

Blinded with rage, she quickly unbuckled her belt and wrapped it around Bart's neck and tightened it, strangling him. Rose and Billy tried to pull her away, but she was far too strong. Bart chocked, his hand lifted and he punched her shoulder hard. Sapphire cried out in ache and she collapsed, gripping onto her injured shoulder. Bart panted, rubbing his neck. He grabbed Sapphire's belt and threw it at her. "You crazy bitch!" he snarled, getting up. Sapphire replied to him with a dark glare. Once again, he and Sapphire were both in black moods, and it was only because they saw each other again. Rose pulled Sapphire up, brushing the dust off her shirt.

"C'mon Darlin', leave Bart alone now. Come on," Sapphire's fixed daggers-eyes on Bart and he glared frostily at her. She took Sapphire behind the bar and through the door, which led into a smaller room, which had a kitchen sinks, some freezers and pans hanging out to dry. "Darlin', have a seat." Rose felt the hot flushes over Sapphire's arms and she made her sit. "Why did you flip up like that?"

"I hate the bastard's guts with a passion…" came a sneering reply. Rose tapped her beck thoughtfully.

"Please Darlin', I know you don't like him and he seems to be the same with you, but he's a costumer and we must give him what he wants. If he wants a beer, we'll give one to him. If he wants a piece of music playing, we'll let him. If he wants to stay in the Inn, we'll let him."

Sapphire looked up instantly.

"What?" She gasped in horror. Rose lowered her head.

"I'm sorry Darlin', but we're an Inn." Rose said softly.

Sapphire nodded, understandingly. During the night as the Clakkerz partied, Sapphire stayed in that back of the Bar, away from Bart. The thought of him made her growl lowly to herself. Rose allowed Sapphire to make an Opple Pie while she waited for him to leave. She made several of them. Soon after, the night was still young and she stared at the row of pies, bored. Then she began to wobble a spoon in her hand, thinking deeply. She began to think about her actions towards Bart before. Though she hated to admit it, it was totally uncalled-for. Soon, she felt a intense mass in her chest, that same feeling. She felt…guilty.

…

She shook her head. She must be going mental now.

Rose walked to Sapphire.

"Darlin', its okay now, you can come and help us at the Bar. Bart's gone now." Rose said. Sapphire smiled and stood up. Rose added quickly. "He's in the Inn upstairs." Sapphire nearly dropped the spoon in her hand. "Come on, Darlin', everyone wants to say hi." Rose smiled, changing the matter. But Sapphire thought of something. Perhaps this would get things off her head.

"Rose, which room is he in?"

Rose stopped dead and turned to Sapphire.

"Why?" She giggled, grinning cheekily. Sapphire looked at the spoon.

"Just wondering…" She piped out.

"He's in room 29." Rose answered. Sapphire's blood went cold. Dammit, he was the door OPPOSITE to her. She was door 30.

"I need to get something from my room, Mom." Sapphire changed the subject herself and Rose smiled.

"Oh, Sure thing, Darlin', just come back downstairs when you're done." She winked and left Sapphire. Sapphire looked over her shoulder, the row of warm freshly-baked pies.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sapphire rapped her knuckles on the hard wooden door and waited on baited breath. She glanced at the Pie that was in her hand.

"Who is it?" Bart's voice raged from the other side.

Sapphire said nothing, her throat tightened and she kept swallowing the water that was left in her throat. She knocked again. "I said who the fuck is it?" He yelled loudly. She flinched when she heard that voice and she shivered.

"It's Sapphire…" Sapphire returned shortly. Nothing happened at first, and she sighed deeply, turning around. But then she heard rattling of the door and she waited. She was then greeted by the flaming-furious amber eyes of Bart. He leaned his tall body against the doorframe, his bulky arms folded across his broad chest and he glared at Sapphire. He said nothing so Sapphire started. "I was just wondering if you were okay, since…" She trailed off, but Bart said nothing. He just fixed his glare on her hard. She lifted the pie to his face, which got his attention. "I made this for you about a few moments ago. I just wanted to say…sorry, for being such a bitch before downstairs. I overreacted."

"So?" Bart murmured, still staring at Sapphire, only his eyes aimed lower to her chest instead of her face. Sapphire didn't notice.

"I made this for YOU. Here's you go." Sapphire said to Bart. She snatched his hand, which dazed him, and she placed the pie in it. "There. Now, if you don't mind, I've got work downstairs." Before Bart could say anything, Sapphire hurried down the stairs. Bart watched her as she went, and glared at the warm Opple Pie in his hand. He leaned down and sniffed it for a moment.

"Smells good…" he murmured to himself, surprised to how good it smelt.

_- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Hmm, a question, then! Does Bart like Opple Pie? If he doesn't, oh well, he can throw it at Billy or Sapphire XD Best throw it at Sapphire, she loves the stuff XP Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter and its true, Sapphire's hands are too tiny and weak to strangle Bart, so that's why she used her belt. What a thinker! ^-^ I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'll make more :) this has been one of the most FUN stories I've ever wrote _

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs:_

_OCs in this Fanfic or are mentioned: Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: Bart the Big Bro Slig._


	13. Not All Bad

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 13**

**Not All Bad**

Rose and Sapphire stared at the ceiling, waiting for something. The Bar was still alive, laughter and excitement exploded in the room, bright music was being played still and it was getting hotter. Rose looked back at Sapphire, smiling.

"Looks like he took it…" Sapphire whispered shyly, taken-back slightly. Rose grinned.

"I see he likes your Opple pies, dear." Sapphire looked back at Rose and giggled. "I'm sure Bart's looking for a wife who can cook him good food." Sapphire's heart stopped as Rose walked to the other end of the bar, chuckled dazzlingly. Sapphire shook a fist at her playfully.

"Shut it, Clakker." Rose's joyful laugh exploded again and Sapphire giggled. It seemed that Bart was fine with it, but she felt slightly awkward in the chest. The question is: Why? Rose returned after a short while, holding an empty glass.

"Sapphire, there's something I want to give you."

"Huh?"

Rose said nothing and entered to the back of the bar. Sapphire paused, but followed her on. Soon, Rose held up a golden chained necklace and it had a beautiful Moonless-black Diamond rose on it. Sapphire's eyes widened. She noticed that the Black rose was chipped deeply, but it was still spectacular.

"This belonged to my Grandfather. My Grandmother gave it to him as a symbol of their love. And it's very special, because it saved his life."

"This saved his life?" Sapphire asked, surprised. Rose nodded. She smiled lovingly at it.

"My Grandfather was getting executed by Outlaws. They pinned him on the wall and shot him." Sapphire covered her tentacles with her mouth, horrified. "The Bullet hit the Rose Diamond, and it bounced straight off it."

"So, he survived?" Sapphire said hopefully.

Rose looked dazed suddenly, and then she shook her head.

"No, they reloaded and shot her again." She replied.

"Oh," Sapphire murmured, but then she felt Rose placing the Diamond necklace in her hand.

"Please, this is from me to you. You're like a Daughter to me. A Daughter I never had. I was going to give it to someone…but…"

Sapphire's eyes widened. Suddenly, she saw Rose's world.

"You're Daughter…" Rose looked up to the wall and Sapphire's eyes followed. On the wall, where Sapphire didn't noticed was a picture in a golden frame. Billy was grinning brightly, holding hands with Rose, who was younger and pretty. In the middle of them was a smaller Clakker, beautiful and cute, holding onto a teddy Steef, smiling. Sapphire's heart stopped at its pace. "She…" Sapphire's throat got caught, but Rose slowly nodded.

"Wolvarks ambushed our hometown down south from here. They found her and took her away. Next minute, as I turned back because we couldn't find her, there she was, she was killed…" Rose's sadness was soon replaced with a smile. "But that's the past now; it was 5 years ago. And now, I'm okay with it. That's why Billy gets so mad easily. He's finding it hard too. But our new home makes us forget about the bad times and remember the good times. I want you to have this, because I love you as if you were my little Petal."

"Little Petal…" Sapphire repeated silently. Rose placed the necklace around her neck and hugged onto her.

"I'm glad I've met you Sapphire. Please, make me proud."

"I will…" Sapphire's arms coiled around her newly-christened Mother and hugged tightly. Soon, Sapphire's eyes closed tightly. "I will…" Sapphire said again, only this time, her voice was chocking with tears. Rose smiled.

"I'm sorry to make you cry." She whispered, rubbing her back. Sapphire shook her head violently in Rose's shoulder.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm just…a very emotional Slig sorry." Rose giggled. "I…I need to go to my room…to clean myself up." Sapphire said tearfully. Rose nodded.

"I understand darlin'." She smiled. Sapphire released the Old Clakker in her arms and spun around, opening the door and she was behind the bar. She had her head hanging low, but a tall figure caught her attention when she slightly opened her eyes slowly.

She stopped and looked up, seeing Bart staring at her from the other end of the bar. He was staring at her, eyes full in astonishment to see Sapphire crying. Tears stood in Sapphire's wide red-laser eyes, shimmering there briefly and finally dropping from her eyes to her mask. Hot tears rolled gently down her flustered tentacles and down under the curves of them and her chin.

Billy saw the tears fall and his heart sank. He knew what was wrong with her. Sapphire gasped loudly to see Bart looking at her and full of embarrassment, she hurried up the stairs, hiding in her room. Rose entered and she saw Bart too, watching Sapphire rushing away from him like a terrified child.

Bart was confused and went to follow her. Why was she crying? He was puzzled about that, but he thought that showing off his 'manliness' and his way of 'fun' could make her feel better. So long there's a bed…

Rose stopped him and all of the Clakkerz were watching them.

"What's her problem?" Bart asked lowly.

"She's just upset and scared." Rose replied softly. She then sighed deeply. "Just like a lost child…"

There was a pregnant silence and when Bart turned around and glared hotly at the Clakkerz, they jumped and carried on their social night. Bart's eyes lowered thoughtfully…

Sapphire pushed her back against the door and she slid down on all four, sniffing and wiping her tears away.

"I can't believe that Bastard saw me cry…I bet he's laughing now." She sniffed angrily. She sat there still, like a missing Ragdoll before sighing intensely, getting back up. "But like what Rose said. The past IS the past…" Sapphire walked towards her mirror and examined herself, her mask drenched with hot tears. She rubbed them dry with her fingerless black gloves.

She glanced down at the necklace; the onyx Rose reflected the light in her room charmingly. She held it in her hand and smiled.

Rose and Billy seem happy here. The Town makes them smile, it makes them laugh and they are truly happy. Though the memories of Rose's Little Petal's death still lingers, the happy memories are still there, and they will forever. Rose is happy and Sapphire smiled lightly at the necklace. She wished that she could do something, but she wasn't there. Now, the only thing she can do for Rose and Billy is to make them happy, and achieve Rose's wish. "I'll look after this, Mom." She smiled, her finger stroking the necklace and she looked at her reflection.

Framed within the wrought-metal setting of the mirror was a female Slig of eight years old, her body lean and stunning, a fragile masked-face looking out from beneath a bunch of thick black quills, highlighted with cerulean-blue. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and for once, she thought her appearance was…beautiful. She hated the way she looked, and she thought that's why Furlong didn't wanted to be her boyfriend. She felt ugly after he asked her older sister, Emerald the Flying Slig. With the necklace around her neck, her blue t-shirt, thought dirty with sweat and blood, it wasn't damaged, showed her figure and her noticeably large breasts, she looked attractive. Perhaps after a good shower, she would feel better about herself. She only wanted love after all. With her younger sister Ruby as Valet Slig's girlfriend and all of the flying Sligs chasing after Emerald along with Furlong, Sapphire felt left out and miserably, hideous. And Director Phleg, who admitted his love towards Sapphire just before she left, made it worse. He was stupid, he was distasteful and he was certainly _not_ her type. Sadly, Sapphire felt that she attracts the ugly, the stupid and the bastards, like Phleg and Bart…

She flicked her tentacles as she trailed away from the thought of Bart again.

She giggled silently. Even thought Bart and Sapphire's first encounter wasn't the best and the nicest, and even though he threatened her with his fully-loaded Revolver and has a thing for calling her 'Bitch', she can see, through those eyes, that Bart wasn't all bad. Many may not believe her, but she sees differently from everyone, and that's why she was special, according to her Father, who was Arnie the Glukkon...

A loud knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts and she jumped, startled and was back in the world. She shot a glare over her shoulder to the door. She stood up and walked towards the door.

She opened it and she was greeted by…nothing. She blinked, looked left and then right. Still nothing. She stepped forwards but her foot hit something lightly. She looked down and saw some sort of package. She hummed gently to herself in curiosity and picked it up. A label said:

'_To Sapphire'_

Well, it was for her, so she closed the door behind her and stood by the end of the bed. She listened. Nope, no ticking and she giggled at that small joke. She unfolded the cloth-like package around it and she growled lowly when she saw it. She wasn't expecting this…

She gripped onto it and lifted up a pair of bras, silken black with a pink-fluffy rim around the cup of the bra and across it in red was a five lettered word:

BITCH

She snarled hotly and instantly, she knew who it was from. She wiggled it and snorted.

"Ha, very cute…" She sarcastically growled and tossed it onto the bed. She stared at it and then thought randomly, where the hell did Bart get something like that?

She leaned closer. Wait up…

"Huh?" She grabbed it again and looked at the label to see what size it was. Her blood stopped. "It's…it's the right size…" She started. Bart must have a very good eye and mind to guess her cup size right unless it was just luck. Perhaps it was obviously because no Clakker has the same Cup size as Sapphire and he just times the size by ten. She tossed it away to the corner of her room and then she giggled…and then laughed out loud, crashing onto her bed.

Even though Bart's attitude stinks, he did have a sense of humour! At least Bart's not all bad.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Hm, well, at least Bart made her laugh, in a weird way, but that's Oddworld for you. ^-^ I'm thinking maybe the next chapter will be startling, so I warn thee, beware. XD Oh, and thankies for all of those lovely comments and reviews guys, it REALLY keeps me going. Nothing much to say, just please enjoy and I will admit, I have SO much for this Fanfic ahead and it WILL be longer then my last one. ;) Enjoy. :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs:_

_OCs in this Fanfic or are mentioned: Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: Bart the Big Bro Slig._


	14. BloodSpattered

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 14**

**Blood-Spattered**

Sapphire was thrown into a deserted town, the sandy wind violent and nasty, blinding her for a few moments. It stung her eyes. She was on her own, no Punisher, nor guns, nothing. Only her being self stood in the centre. She went to look around…still nothing. It was only when a tiny ribbon of blood trailed down the back of her arm for some reason. She wasn't in pain, so where did it come from?

The world flashed in colours and suddenly, her world became dark. It was a dark and stormy night, and she was standing in the hallway of the Inn upstairs the Inn. The upstairs of the Inn was crippled. Sapphire's door was broken down, her room trashed all the way through and blood oozed down the walls. She panicked.

"What's going on here…?" She whispered. She sniffed the air and it was thick with the smell of dirty iron…blood, and she knew it. She faced the doors. Every single door of the Inn was broken, smashed by some unknown angered force and blood seemed to have splattered everywhere. Then, she saw it…

She glanced down and thick blood was trailed and smeared all on the floor. She followed the trail of thick blood and saw that it was leading to Bart's room. His door wasn't destroyed, which baffled her. It was clean, it was fine, and it was okay. She swallowed a hard lump and slowly opened the door, and peered in.

All around his room, blood and sweat was glossed across the walls and ceiling, the smell of dead bodies was heavy in the air. On the floor, there was a carpet of broken bodies, twisted and torn, their eyes staring after their departed essences. Bodies that were hacked wildly and ripped were hanging on the wall with chains and thick hooks, their bodies drenched in their once-living blood. Sapphire whimpered in ache. She saw Rose…she saw Billy and she saw a Slig, dead on the wall.

That Slig…was her sister Ruby.

She looked up to see Bart, caked with blood, dirt and sweat. His bloody-curling body was soaked with blood that wasn't even his. He had a knife in one hand and his Revolver in the other. He glanced up to see Sapphire and he smirked.

"Hey…"

Then, Sapphire released a piercing horror-struck scream, in which echoed…

…Sapphire sat up instantaneously, panting, sweating. She rubbed her head and gasped for air. She was lying sprawled across her bed, her hair damp from her shower and her clothes were clean thanks to Rose. The night was dark, and only the full moon gave out it washed-out blue shine through Sapphire's room. She sighed; glad to have been out of that nightmare and she shivered at the thought. She felt like crying, her heart screaming to escape and it felt that it was about to rip through her chest. She shook her head.

That was petrifying! She kept rubbing her face with trembling hands. It was a peaceful night, and the Inn was calm. Rose and Billy had gone to bed. She couldn't just lie down here, she must go outside for some fresh air, and she wanted to go outside because she loved Midnight walks all the time. Normally, she would walk around Vykkers Labs, on the balconies that hugged onto the ship, but now, she has the wildlife with her. She got straight into her clothes and she locked her door.

She left the Inn silently, with her Punisher Handgun securely in her hand…

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Ooh, poor Sapphire, she had a nightmare and a nasty one too. Hmm, maybe someone's trying to tell Sapphire that Bart's nothing but trouble, then again, maybe not. Poor thing, she's getting confused. I'm sure you're thinking of questions, so is Sapphire. I just hope Sapphire's better in the night…or is that just plain more danger?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs:_

_OCs in this Fanfic or are mentioned: Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: Bart the Big Bro Slig._


	15. Mongo Wilds

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 15**

**Mongo Wilds**

At the Mongo Wilds, the night was calm and beautiful.

The moon stood huge against the clear night sky. The vast, mottled white disk shone high over the Valley over the Mongo Wilds, carving its inescapable way towards the far-off dawn. It hid behind the teeth of the mountains, tinting the peaks of the trees with its pale, washed-out blue. The lake beside the Mongo Wild twinkled under the moonlight tranquilly.

Sapphire slowly walked down the bush-filled path, twigs and leaves snapped under her heavy pants. Rolling foothills and grassland, bathed in the velvet sky, clumps of strange, twisted tress, like dancers frozen in impossible positions, dotted the landscape.

She turned and faced a bush with small sweet-smelling yellow flowers. Blue berries dotted around its twigs. She picked onto a berry lightly and placed it in her mouth, gently squeezing the juices of it onto her tongue. She smiled. Sapphire loved the sweet, blue berries of the Yuki bushes. She heard something snap behind her and instantly spun around, aiming her Punisher at a figure behind her. But, she felt the cold tip of a Revolver against her throat and she saw Bart. He smirked.

"You need to think more about your awareness then little berries, little girl." He smirked, grabbing onto Sapphire's gun and pushing it away from him. Sapphire snorted and turned away, stalking down the flourishing path. Bart followed her and she shook her head. She faced him.

"Stop following me. I mean, what's with you following me, you pervert!" She snapped. Bart was silent, his expression unreadable behind his mask, his eyes regarding his number one enemy.

"Well, I'm just keeping an eye on yea. You know, just in case you steal another Outlaw of mine."

"Why the hell would I go after an Outlaw?"

"You took my Outlaw, The Looten Duke, now; you seem to be sneaking out at night to get them!" Bart growled.

"The hell I would. And which Outlaw are you planning to get?" Sapphire murmured hotly.

"Some guy called 'Xplosive McGee. Why?"

"Oh, so, if I see an Outlaw, I'll ask him politely for his name. If it's McGeek, then I'll say '_Oops, sorry, I must run_.'" Sapphire said in a whiny voice, waving her hands around furiously. Bart twitched in temper and suddenly snatched a clump of Sapphire's black hair, snarling. He pulled hard and she whined in pain. She was forced to bend down due to Bart's forceful tug.

"Listen, little girl! Don't piss me off, because you'll regret it!" Bart shot back. Sapphire pulled her hair away. Bart let go her hair.

"Then get the hell off me!" She yelled burningly. "Leave me alone." Bart chuckled maliciously.

"Aww, what's the matter, is the little girl-"

"And stop calling me that!" Sapphire raged, turning around and storming off. Bart smirked to himself, satisfied that his needling had at last provoked a reaction and a sexy burning one too. Sapphire screamed suddenly, which got Bart's attention. There was a scream and then a loud clamp. Bart roared laughing to see that one of Sapphire's mechanized legs was caught in a bear trap that was hidden under a bush. Sapphire fumed in humiliation, glaring at it. Bart's laughter roared and it rose through the cavity of Mongo Wilds. Sapphire shot a poisonous glare at Bart. She tried to prey the bear-trap apart with her fingers, but she was too weak. It was indeed a hard one. As she grunted, Bart roared laughing even more to see Sapphire's failed attempt. He gripped one hand onto his ribs and his other fist thumped the wall beside him. Then, as Bart laughed endlessly, she staggered upwards. She growled and her emotions went untamed. "Go to hell Bart!" She screamed. Bart laughed more, which made the female Slig exploded. She stumbled around even more, finding it hard to move. "Go burn in hell and-"

The final ending of her sentences was replaced with a scream. Bart stopped laughing and looked up, and saw a huge fountain of water from the lake explode above the lake's surface.

The water instantly filled Sapphire's world as she plummeted into it. The liquid swallowed her up and it blurred her vision. Everything dissolved in a rush. She felt the cold water slide down her veins like ice as her body went weightless. She looked and tried hard to swim up, but she panicked as she sunk further down. The weight of her pants was like an anchor to Sapphire. She scrambled in the water, trying to make an effort. Nothing. She took her last breath and strength for a bubbled scream, her arms reaching up for help.

'_Oh…great, now I'm gonna die from drowning like freakin' Gigantic the ship!'_

The world went black…again.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_I'm so sorry that it's so short…well, shortish…but anyway, yes, Sapphire has plunged into Water. She can swim, just not well with her pants. If she survives this, let's just hope Billy can do something about them…but until now, oh shit… XD_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs:_

_OCs in this Fanfic or are mentioned: Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: _

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_


	16. Hero

**You're Not a bad Person**

**Chapter 16**

**Hero**

"Hey! Hey! Wake up! Hey!"

Sapphire coughed up warm water out of her mouth and her eyes slowly fluttered open, but they were heavy. She still heard a voice she knew. It took her a while to be fully alert. Then she saw her hero who saved her, which shocked her.

Bart was crouched next to her. Both of them were sodden wet. She noticed Bart's hands were gently caressing her breasts, smirking to himself as he enjoyed his sneaky grope. He didn't seem to realise that Sapphire was back. She gasped and punched him in the chest brutally. Bart cried out and collapsed backward.

"Bart, you Bastard! Don't touch me like that!" Sapphire snapped, but she coughed up more warm water. She chocked for a moment as Bart sat back up.

She looked around. She was back on land, on the Mongo Wilds. Here, the coolness of the air turned to a chill, freezing Sapphire in her wet clothes and droplets of water rolled off her tentacles. Something's not right here. She looked at Bart. "You…you didn't saved me…did you?"

"Of course I fucking did. Otherwise you wouldn't be sitting on your arse!" Bart growled angrily, brushing the dust off his wet arms. Sapphire was stunned.

"W…Why did you?" She whispered.

He shrugged, and then he pointed a threatening finger at Sapphire. "You own me, big time!" He snarled. Sapphire moaned lowly.

"I'll pay you back when I can…" She muttered. She looked at her leg. The bear-trap was gone. Bart saw her reaction.

"Yeah, I saved you from that thing too." He murmured. He got up. "Now yea' happy?"

"Yeah," She staggered on her legs and she looked at Bart in the eyes. She smiled. "Thank you."

Bart snorted and began to walk away. Sapphire watched. Then she rushed towards him and grabbed his hand. "Wait!"

Bart snatched his hand back and faced Sapphire. Sapphire felt butterflies in her stomach and the blood in her face went hot suddenly. She rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry for yelling at you before. I had a bad dream and I became bitchy." Bart stared at her. She giggled. "And, well, since you did all of that for me," She shivered in coldness, she watched as the small droplets of water rolled down Bart's thickly-muscular arm before finishing. "I want to give you, you know, a free Spoocebeer. It's on me." She smiled. Bart grinned under his mask. He pointed at Sapphire.

"You know, even though you're a bitch, you stole my Moolah and therefore, you're my number one enemy…I like you…" And with that, he walked back towards the Inn. Sapphire watched after him.

"That's strange…" She whispered as she watched him walk away. "I'm his Number One Enemy, and he's my Enemy too…but he's my Hero too…" She walked after him. This day has gone too…Odd.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Okay, I lied, this one IS the shortest Chapter I have ever done ^^; Eheh heh…well, Aww Sapphire's getting The Butterflies now ^-^ Well, let's just Sapphire does pay him back, and not with just a free Spoocebeer too, She may need Bart for other occasions ;)_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_


	17. Propose

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 17**

**Propose**

The Morning Hot Sun was steaming out through the window, making a blazing square on the wooden floor, warming the room pleasantly. Sapphire woke up early, about 8:00am. Smiling to herself, she stretched her whole body out and exhaled deeply. That felt good. She blinked a few times and ran her fingers through her black hair. She felt good and she smiled about last night.

Sapphire got changed and sighed deeply. The morning was calm, only few Clakkerz went in the Bar for a warm breakfast. Rose was awake and lively. Sapphire walked down the stairs and some Clakkerz greeted her.

"Morning, Darlin'. Had a good sleep?" Rose asked brightly. Sapphire nodded.

"Hell yeah, Mom." Sapphire grinned.

"I didn't think you would wake up this early." She smirked, chuckling. Sapphire saw a few dishes and began to dry them over the bar. Then, after finishing the last few dishes, Rose allowed Sapphire to sit down as she held a brush.

"Can I brush your hair? It's SO lovely."

"Sure thing," Sapphire giggled. Rose brushed Sapphire's hair softly.

"What's on your mind?" Rose asked suddenly.

Sapphire stared at the floor for a moment and paused, and then she whispered shyly.

"Bart saved me last night." She giggled timidly. Rose nodded.

"Ah, so Bart saved you?" It seemed that Rose didn't realise until a few moments later. "He WHAT?" She squawked. Sapphire giggled, and then suddenly, her PDA began to bleep. Sapphire answered it as Rose brushed her hair.

Danni: _Sapphire, I'm SO sorry if this is too early._

Sapphire: No, it's okay. I'm up. How did you-

Danni: _I found the secret code to contact you. You know, everyone here's missing you._

Sapphire snorted.

Sapphire: What, including Furlong?

Danni: _Um…_

Sapphire: Sorry, forget I asked that. How is everyone?

Danni: _Everyone's fine. The Glukkons and your Dad still have NO idea that you're gone. But you better be quick. They might find out soon and if they do, we're dead._

Sapphire: You mean Irwin and Humphreys Danni; they were the Jackasses who sent me here. Besides, you guys were just as angry as the Glukkons will anyway.

Danni: _True. What about the Slig antidote?_

Sapphire: It's gonna take a little longer. I'm at Mongo Valley, a place called New Yolk City. I'm being looked after, I'm well and safe and everyone likes me here…well, except for the occasionally people.

Danni: _Ohh, what about this big bro I heard about? Do you-_

Sapphire: Danni, don't even START! I had enough things going on about that bastard. There's no way on Odd's Green Earth I will go out with something like him!

Danni: _Sorry, I thought he could be the one. You know someone better then Furlong. What's his name anyway?_

Sapphire: Heh, his name's Bartholomew Sligsbury Sligsworth. But he's called Bart. Or Mr. Tentacle face or Bastard. Those are the common nicknames I used on him.

Danni: *giggle* you must be SO in love with him to remember his entire name. Its sounds like a Mouthful.

Sapphire: Danni!

Danni: _I'm sorry Sapphire. Oh, I have great news for you._

Sapphire: Really?

Danni: _Ruby was infected with that weird Slig illness, right? Well, Irwin said that it was only a minor one and now she recovered herself. Isn't that great? And then soon after, Valet Slig just proposed to Ruby and she said YES!_

Danni giggled out loud down the PDA and Sapphire frowned.

Sapphire: Great…just my luck.

Danni: _What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy too._

Sapphire: I am, deep inside, but I wasn't there to see or hear it…

Sapphire sighed deeply and Rose noticed her being distress. Danni paused.

Danni: _I'm sorry about that Sapphire, but she promised that the wedding will not start until you come back home, in one piece._

Sapphire: Aww, tell Ruby that I said thanks. And tell everyone that I said Hi. Doc. Vykker isn't here yet, but hopefully, he will soon.

Danni: _I have to go now sorry Sapphire. Headly will kill me if he sees me talking to you like this. It's suppose to be top secret._

Sapphire: Don't worry; my PDA is fixed now, so call me anytime you need something.

Danni: _Sure thing, see yea._

Sapphire's PDA bleeped once and she sighed deeply. Rose looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Sapphire smiled at Rose.

"Nothing, it's just my Sister's engaged to her boyfriend." Sapphire smiled brilliantly. Rose jumped up and down in joyfulness.

"Oh, that's wonderful Darlin'." She gasped. "You think she could invite me and Billy over?"

Sapphire chuckled. Rose tied Sapphire's hair up in a ponytail and she smiled proudly to herself. Sapphire glanced at the mirror and smiled too. She looked gorgeous with it, and then Sapphire turned to Rose and answered her.

"Sure, why not? Besides, you were the guys who helped me." Rose embraced Sapphire tightly and she giggled. They heard sudden banging on the Bar counter. Rose rolled her eyes. The Clakkerz wanted more beer.

"Can you help me out Darlin'?"

"Sure thing," Sapphire got up, flicking her newly-tied up hair over her shoulder and looked around. "Can I take your order?" Sapphire went to pour some Soulstorm in a tall glass for the Clakker with a Molecule. Then, she heard a voice that pointed a remark at her and she groaned.

"I like yea' new hairstyle, it's tight and strict, just like you."

Sapphire rolled her eyes and glared hotly at Bart, who was now leaning on the table. Some Clakkerz around him stumbled away from him, frightened.

"Shut up you Bastard." Sapphire snapped and turned away. She listened to the warm crowd. She heard Bart's dark chuckling and she ignored him.

The day went by quickly, still, no sign of Doc. Vykker and Sapphire left it for another day. Sapphire thought about Ruby and Valet Slig. Cute small Sligs getting married; she giggled at that. It was really new to Vykkers Lab. She thought Valet Slig didn't have the guts. Well, she was grateful that Ruby was getting the love Sapphire never got. She was surprised that she wasn't heartless. Can her heart break once it's already broken? She thought about that too.

Rose and Billy said goodnight to Sapphire and she replied. She went upstairs. She walked slowly up to the Inn, her hand running along with side of the smooth wooden wall, the other one on the banister. She strolled slowly to her room and fiddled around with the door handle, the key inserted in the hole and she twisted it. The door opened with a tiny creak, but then a voice stopped her.

"Oh, going to bed on yea own. Isn't that a little lonely for you, Sapphy?"

Sapphire snarled under her breath lowly and turned around, seeing Bart leaning against his doorframe, his arms folded and he eyed Sapphire up and down. Sapphire pulled her hair out of its ponytail and shook her black hair, still glaring intensely at Bart. Sapphy?

"I can look after myself Bart. I don't your friend to look after me." Sapphire murmured. Bart giggled in a menacing way.

"Oh, stop it. You're turning me on." He chuckled. Sapphire snarled.

"Oh Bart-Baby, the bed's getting cold."

Sapphire's heart sank when she heard a female voice from Bart's room. She saw a female Clakker in Bart's bed, waiting for Bart as she giggled. Sapphire glared frostily at him.

"You better tend to your Whore before she dies from the lack of sex." Sapphire sarcastically muttered in silent pain. Bart didn't seem to notice it.

"Okay, whatever bitch, but just remember," he leaned closer to Sapphire's face. "You know where my room is. Come in anytime when you're lonely." He smirked and closed the door in her face. Sapphire narrowed her eyes. She was alone in the corridor. She suddenly felt abandoned without Bart, and she hated it.

She went into her room and closed the door gently; her mind ached with lonesome distress. The anguish that had plagued her for moments made her fell malicious. She wanted to charge into that room and kill that Clakker whore. Mind you, the Knife she bought a few hours ago would come in handy to slice the bitch up. She shook her head. She spent the night thinking hard. What should happen tomorrow?

She tossed her hat aside; the hat flew across the room and hid under her bed as it came back. She groaned and searched for it. She found her hat, but her knuckles knocked into something thick. She pulled it out and she had a thick book in her hand. It was covered in dust, and so she took a deep breath and blew. It was a dark brown book, with golden letters on it which caught her attention:

**YOU'RE NOT A BAD PERSON**

The Author was unknown and she looked at the first page. It was only the contents page, but she slammed the book shut when she heard voices.

Her heart burst out in flames and her blood went cold to hear the sound of moaning, groaning, giggling…basically, sex noises from Bart and that Whore. She cried out in pain, unable to take the pain any longer and smacking the book across her head several times, she scrambled for the door and charged down the stairs, running away from those nightmarish noises she no longer wanted to listen too. She crashed into the front door and landed flat on her face outside. She hurried down the dark path, tears threatening her.

She rushed back into the Mongo Wilds, the stars dimly sparked in the calm waters of the Mongo Wilds. The Moon stood huge against the sky once again in its unusual beauty. She panted heavily when she stood on the wooden bay. Her body was trembling and it felt as if she had ran away from a huge boulder. She glanced up at the waterfall and she sighed deeply, crashing onto all four and silently, she cried hot tears. The tears must be from being homesick, she misses everyone back home and she started to hate Bart's teasing even more. Plus, her heart ached so much; it was unbearable to think of coming back to the Inn.

Why did her heart ache so? Perhaps she was missing home dearly. Bart was a bastard, like any other, so she shouldn't be bothered about him. She scowled venomously when she heard the Clakker Whore's laugh echo in her mind. She clenched her hands. Then, Sapphire had gone silence, her head hung low.

She looked at her hand and she noticed that that strange book was in her hand. She sniffed, rubbing the tiny droplet of her tear away with the palm of her hand and sat down. She then lay on her side and rested her head under her folded arm, the book was placed beside her. The night had taken forever to past and she relaxed in its cool breeze. Then, she opened the book and read it under the moonlight.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -_

_Hm, that was strange, right? But Sapphire misses home, and she wants to be with her little sister when she got engaged, so she'll be emotional with nearly anything. Let's just hope nothing bad will happen to her._

_Nothing much to say. Thankies for reading this chapter, more will come as soon as it can._

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_


	18. Unexplained Creature

**You're Not a bad Person**

**Chapter 18**

**Unexplained Creature**

Sapphire stayed by the dark blue grass. It was still night, about 2:00am and she was still afraid to come back. Shooting stars flared in the black sky that spread across the night. They flew and died. She stayed there, reading. She had already read a quarter through it. It really drew her attention. It was about a boy whose family was murder by outlaws and he grows up in a slaughter school, learning kill skills and everything about guns. It caught her heart and she wondered how the little boy got on. The boy was her most favourite character in it. The Author didn't identify his name in anyway except for boy, but his attitude and his temper reminded Sapphire of…

"Hmmm," She cupped her chin in her hand and read on.

Colours flashed.

Sapphire glanced around suddenly, and then she saw a figure by nearby Yuki bushes.

A little Mudokon girl, in a bright saffron dress, was playing alone among a tangle of massive tree roots. Her face was hidden by a screen of low-hanging foliage. "Hey…" Sapphire got up, closing the book and took a step towards the Mudokon girl. Mudokons didn't exist at this part of Oddworld, so how did-

When Sapphire pushed aside the branches the girl was gone.

Someone giggled. Sapphire turned, and behind her, saw the Mudokon girl dart behind an old abandoned wooden building. Sapphire smiled, and came around the building's other side. "Now miss…"

The Mudokon girl wasn't there. Impossible. Where else could she be?

_Ah_. Sapphire smiled, and looked up.

The Roof was empty.

In the distance, she heard a scrambling noise. The girl was standing a hundred yards away, clear from the building.

Weird.

"Hey!" Sapphire shouted. "How did you-"

The girl smiled, and suddenly her features changed, flicking in the speckled moonlight. She looked like an old Mudokon woman, a very old, wrinkled Mudokon who, as Sapphire squinted at her for a better look, took a single, quick step behind the wall of crumbling stone, and was gone.

Beyond Odd. Edging over, in fact, impossible. Sapphire hadn't expected to see impossible things for-

She heard another giggle behind her. The little Mudokon girl was standing were Sapphire rested in the last hour.

"All right," Sapphire said. "If this is hide-and-seek, you win."

No response. Sapphire took a step closer. The little girl didn't move. "Who are you?" She pointed at herself. "My name is Sapphire. What's your name?"

The little girl smiled and held up a cluster of Yasmine blooms and Roses. Sapphire's mind reeled.

"Your Shaman Stone, the one Sam the Mudokon Queen gave you. You do not have it."

Sapphire took a deep breath. "No, I don't sorry. It's back at Vykkers Labs."

"Sam wants to give you this." In her other tiny hand, she handed Sapphire a Ruby Shaman stone. "Sam will speak to you when she can. For now, keep this safe…and secret."

"Thank you," Sapphire whispered softly, putting the necklace around her neck with Rose's Grandfather's necklace and smiled.

"Those Clakker women," The little Mudokon girl said. "They will seek your Rocket Launcher."

Rocket Launcher? Sapphire doesn't have anything like that. Sapphire tilted her head. She wasn't bothered about that question, she had other questions.

"Why?" Sapphire asked.

"Didn't you see your face? Your heart aches so. They tore your lover away from you."

"My lover?" Sapphire gasped. "But, Bart's nothing like that to me."

"You'll see." The little girl smiled. In the sky above, the colours flashed again. The little girl pointed behind Sapphire. She turned and saw three Yasmine blossoms, a rare flower in Oddworld with a bright cerise colour and beside it, was a single red rose.

When she turned back around, the little girl was gone.

Sapphire stood by herself, stunned. What the hell was that all about? Either she was seriously hallucinating, or…

The old Sherlock Homes the Slig came in her mind; when you eliminate the improbable, whatever else remains, however impossible, must be the truth.

She shook her head, confused. Perhaps she needed sleep. The night was getting chilly and her muscles ached in tiredness. Sapphire dug her hand under the t-shirt and looked at the Ruby Sharman necklace. It was just like her own Shaman necklace, but her stone was Sapphire. She sighed deeply. Hopefully, Bart would have finished his dirty business with that Clakker and the night was safe enough to sleep.

She returned to the Rosebud Inn.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -_

_Hmm, Rocket Launcher? That's different. Or maybe I just put that in randomly because it sounded fancy. ^-^ Oh well, Sapphire's now got contact with Sam again, and let's just hope she can get back to her soon._

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_


	19. Urgent Turn

Sallie Williams, 16 You're Not a Bad Person Oddworld

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 19**

**Urgent Turn**

"There you go, Sapphire. Your pants look good as new." Billy smirked, rubbing his forehead with the back of his feathered-hand. Sapphire and Billy was outside the Inn the next morning. The hot Oddworld sun blazed its boiling rays down New Yolk City. Many Clakker children watched in fascination as Billy placed his screw driver back in his box. Sapphire checked herself out. Her pants looked no difference. Billy grinned. "Try running now."

Sapphire walked at a fast pace at first, but then her speed grew and she was running as fast as a Steef itself. She smirked as she turned back from the other side of town and returned to Billy.

"Wow Billy. These pants are SO much lighter. I can run as fast as I want now." Sapphire grinned. Billy smiled proudly.

"I told yea' I can make them better. Can you swim?" Sapphire nodded. "Oh, that's great, because now, you can swim with them too. They are much lighter then before, and so, you'll swim with them on like a duck." Sapphire giggled. Billy and Sapphire followed back to the Mongo Wilds.

Sapphire took a deep breath as she looked down by the Docking bay.

Sapphire jumped.

The water was warm. The sun was warmer and the river was peaceful.

Sapphire then surfaced and swam her way back to Billy. Her pants were easier to move in and she paddled without any pain or struggle. Sapphire got out and there was a group of Clakker children, who were playing at the water's edge; they saw Sapphire and burst out laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sapphire asked, mock-serious, hands on hips. The children shrieked with laughter again, and ran. Billy chuckled.

"You will work better with those now." Billy grinned. Sapphire giggled. They were even more flexible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Half an hour later, she was in dry clothes. Rose made Sapphire some clothing, and indeed they looked perfect. She made her a sleeveless black t-shirt, just like her blue one and she made a dark green short-sleeved t-shirt. She told Sapphire that she needed more then one pair. Sapphire tried out the black shirt and it fitted her perfectly. She smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thin amber clouds curled across the sky, rolling lazily along. Sapphire was back at the Mongo Wilds. She loved the nature of it, it was soothing and pleasant. The best place to cool her temper down. No one was around, and so she practice doing physical attacks. One day, she's going to run out of ammunition and she'll need to defend herself. Since her pants were better, she started trying out side kicks and high kicks, which worked perfectly. She trained all day, aching but ignoring the pain. She wanted to kick some good arse. She wanted to prove to Bart that she was a strong woman, and not just sharp with her tongue. She was ready for anything….or was she?

A small Clakker rushed towards Sapphire.

"Sapphire, Doc. Vykker is back! He's expecting you."

"Finally!" Sapphire rolled her eyes and followed the Clakker child.

For half an hour, Sapphire spoke to Doc. Vykker about the Slig antidote. Sapphire took all three bottles off the Doc and smiled. Finally, she can get out of here…even if she was having fun. But nothing could stop her going…Nothing?

Sapphire came back to the Inn and told Rose everything. She was indeed pleased. Sapphire said that she was going to go to Vykker's Labs to return the antidote and come back.

Suddenly, her PDA bleeped. Sapphire's heart stopped as she slowly grabbed it and answered it.

Then, everything went silent and urgent…

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Sapphire can now do kicks! Huzzah! Plus, she finally has those bloody Slig Antidotes. Well, something bad is happening, I wonder…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_

3


	20. Guardian Angel

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 20**

**Guardian Angel**

…Sapphire heard Danni gasping breathlessly down the PDA.

Danni: _Sapphire, is that you?_

Sapphire: What's going on, Danni?

Danni: _I'm sorry, I've tried to contact you as soon as I could, but Irwin was on my tail, so I wasn't alone._

Sapphire: Danni, what's happening?

Danni: _I'm so sorry Sapphire, please don't get mad._

Sapphire's blood froze when she heard Danni softly sobbing down the PDA. Things were getting serious. Sapphire panicked and the Clakkerz turned their attention to Sapphire.

Sapphire: Danni? Danni! Danni, please tell me now!

The Inn went silent. The jukebox was turned off and the Clakkerz hushed to see if Sapphire was alright. When she let out a massive roar of horror, they knew she clearly wasn't.

Sapphire: _**What!**_

Danni: _*sobbing* Please Sapphire, we've tried everything. But it's no use. Irwin and Humphreys knew that you would freak out like this. Kiki and I needed to tell you. Please, help us!_

Sapphire heard Kiki yelling in the background.

"_Is that Sapphire? Danni, you've got contact with her?"_

Sapphire: Kiki?

Kiki answered the PDA.

Kiki: _Sapphire, please, we knew that you should know. We have no idea why she would do such a thing. You're our only hope. It's very dangerous down there. Vykkers Labs are prohibited to go there. Please! Help us!_

Static took over the PDA and Sapphire's heart stopped.

"Kiki? Danni, do you copy?" Sapphire cried out.

No response.

Rose looked up at Sapphire, who took Sapphire's angered fist softly in her feathered-hand.

"Darlin', what's happening?" Rose asked, a hint of worry was in her voice.

Sapphire glanced down at Rose, her eyes narrowing.

"My little sister Ruby. She ran away from Vykkers Labs and she seemed to have fallen in the Western Side of Oddworld."

"What?" Billy gasped in terror. The Inn rose with gasping and small chatting. Sapphire pulled her hand away from Rose aggressively.

"I don't give a shit. I'm going to search for her. This place is too dangerous for someone like her." Sapphire muttered hotly.

"But Sapphire, she could be anywhere." A Clakker behind her pointed out. Sapphire snapped to him.

"I know! That's why I'm going out to find her! She could die!" Sapphire raged. She shot up the stairs, her pants thundering up the wooden steps. The Clakkerz flapped about.

Sapphire slammed the door angrily. How dare Irwin and Humphreys said nothing about her little sister running away from Vykkers Labs…Odd knows why. She could be dead by now. Sapphire snatched her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She hastily grabbed her hat and put it on. She reloaded her Punisher with a snarl and charged for the door. The doorway was covered with Clakkerz.

"Please Darlin'. Don't do this!" Rose panicked.

"Why should I?" Sapphire growled. She pushed the Clakkerz away to make room for her to walk down the hallway.

Bart's door opened and he saw what was happening. He heard the racket from downstairs while he was working out and he glanced at Sapphire, puzzled.

"The fuck's wrong with you?" He murmured. Sapphire ignored him and the Clakkerz panicked. Bart snarled lowly. No one should reject his question, especially it they are that little bitch who stole his Moolah. He charged after Sapphire, who was about to go down the stairs. He grabbed Sapphire's wrist, which made her stop and turn around. Bart's eyes pierced her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He repeated. Sapphire tried to snatch her hand back, but his grip tightened and she yanked harder. No luck.

"Get off!" She yelled. The Clakkerz cried out in horror to see the two big Slig tugging each other. Bart suddenly clamped his strong hands on Sapphire's shoulders, holding her in place. She struggled, but no such luck in escaping.

The hallway gasped loudly as Bart's hand slapped across Sapphire's face hard. She stopped dead and she glanced at the floor, her hand over her wounded face, her cerulean fringe covered her eyes. Billy growled angrily as Sapphire stared at the floor stunned.

"Bart!" Rose gasped in horror.

"How could you?" Billy's eyes blazed. Bart glared at him as Billy was about to punch his back, but Sapphire's hand snapped up, which stopped him. Sapphire then looked up and sighed deeply.

"Bart helped me. I've snapped out of it. I was just so enraged that…" She sighed lowly. "I'm sorry everyone." She looked at Bart and for the first time, she smiled brightly to him. What Bart was confused about was the lack of tears. "Thanks Bart." Bart snorted and shoved Sapphire away from his grip.

"Pfft, that's what a crazy-ass bitch like you gets!" He murmured. The Clakkerz watched in puzzlement as Bart walked back to his room. Sapphire titled her head and studied Bart's body. She smiled again.

"You've been working out, haven't you Bartholomew?" She giggled at his name. Bart turned to her and gave her a hot glare before entering his room and he closed the door behind him. Sapphire giggled and the Clakkerz huddled around her.

"Oh my Odd, Darlin', you okay?" Rose asked urgently. Sapphire nodded.

"Yeah, I am now…" She nodded, smiling.

For the rest of the day, Sapphire rested and helped Rose with the Bar. At all that time, she thought about what Bart did. It helped her. She was blinded with rage, but it was wrong for her to flip-out on the lovely Clakkerz. They were so lovely, they forgiven her for her angered actions, which relieved her. That slap that Bart did, it felt nice, in a dark seductive way…

Later on, Sapphire was in her room, brushing her long locks of black and blue hair. Suddenly a voice rose up, a voice she knew.

"_Sapphire?"_

Sapphire jumped up and looked around. _"Sapphire?"_

She smiled. She knew who it was.

"Sam? Is that you?"

"_That's right. Do not be alarmed. I am speaking to you through your Ruby Shaman necklace. Right now, I can see you, but you can't see me. Oh, and Big Face says Hi."_ Sam said through her mind. Sapphire giggled.

"Hey Big Face."

"_Now, Sapphire. I've heard about Ruby. She will be fine, I am watching her now. Don't panic. She will be safe in my eyes. You'll see her soon."_

"Really?"

"_Yep, because I'm the magic little girl you saw."_

"What, that small Mudokon child was you?" Sapphire gasped.

"_Well, it was a magic trick. But just stay at the Inn, I can't speak for long, but I'll speak to you soon."_ Sam explained, her voice echoed in her room.

"Okay, Sam. Thanks." Sapphire smiled.

"_Hey, anything for you,"_ Sam giggled. _"Okay, I'll speak to you soon."_

Sapphire smiled as she looked through her window. She thought for a moment.

"I sure do hope Ruby's alright. If I see her, she's got a lot of explaining to do." She sighed deeply, leaning on the window sill.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Well, if you have a Mudokon Queen, a bunch of Clakkerz and a Shaman on your side, you're safe, are you? Anyway, yep, let's just leave Ruby for Sam but a question:_

_Bart slapped Sapphire: Good or bad?_

_If you disagree with this, go slap him yourself. XD_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_


	21. In Search Of True Love

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 21**

**In Search of True Love**

"Sapphire Darlin', we need more help here please!" Rose called out over the masses of voice. The Inn became wild on that night and roasting. It was a Clakker's birthday and they were celebrating it in Rose's Inn. Sapphire sighed deeply. Soon, they would all be drunk and it's gonna piss her off, more with the stupid flirtatious comments they blab out. Sapphire wiped her forehead with the back of her fingerless-gloved hand; the smoothness of the leather cooled her slightly. The windows were open, so cool air from the night fluttered inside. Bart was sitting by the bar, just sipping his beer. Sapphire kept her eyes low from him, avoiding eye contact. She had no idea why. But she felt comfortable with it. She grabbed an arm full of Spoocebeer, Opple Cider and Soulstorm and gave it to Rose. She thanked her and gave them out.

Clakkerz howled laughing or sang brightly. The cheery atmosphere made Sapphire smile, yet she missed home and still pondered about her little sister…

"Darlin', wanna have a sing-song?"

Rose made Sapphire's thought vanish and she turned her attention to her mother-like Clakker. She shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"Aw, come on Sapphire, have some fun." Billy grinned. Sapphire tilted her head. She loves singing. She sung when she was with Sligknot. Perhaps some fun wouldn't hurt her. She nodded.

"Okay, whatever." She giggled. She strolled towards the stage, thinking of what songs to pick. She picked up the microphone and glanced at the Jukebox. Some Clakkerz began to cheer when they saw her. She had her own fan club, which made her giggle. She saw Bart look up as the Clakkerz cheer rose up to the roof when the music started. She smiled when she heard the song _'In Search of Peter Pan-by Kate Bush the Slig._' She was her Dad's favourite singer and she loved her songs herself. It wasn't rock, but it was soothing. She always saw this song as in search for true love.

The music twinkled and she swayed, her fingers twirling around the wire. Rose and Billy watched smiling from behind the bar.

She took a deep breath and sang charmingly.

"_It's been such a long week. _

_So much crying,_

_I no longer see a future. _

_I've been told when I get older _

_That I'll understand it all, _

_But I'm not sure if I want to."_

Rose smiled as the musical break started. Sapphire glanced shyly from under her fringe. Bart was sitting, drinking and looked deep in thought. He was shouting anything and it seemed better that way. Rose was cheering up to the top of her lungs, startling Billy as he tumbled backwards. Sapphire laughed brightly. The Clakkerz waved their glasses to the tune. She took another deep breath. Another voice chimed inside her head, and it taunted her painfully. She tried to ignore it.

"_Running into her arms _

_At the school gates_

_She whispers that I'm a poor kid. _

_And Granny takes me on her knee. _

_She tells me I'm too sensitive. _

_She makes me sad. _

_She makes me feel like an old man. _

_She makes me feel like an old man."_

**Running into her arms **

**At the Barracks gates**

**She whispers that I'm a poor Slig. **

**And Dripik takes me on his knee. **

**He tells me I'm too sensitive. **

**He makes me sad. **

**He makes me feel like an old man. **

She makes me feel like an old man.

Sapphire sighed deeply. As she sang the verse. She glanced at the window as she sang the next verse, that same voice nastily chanting at her.

"_Dennis loves to look _

_In the mirror, _

_He tells me that he is beautiful. _

_So I look too, and what do I see? _

_My eyes are full, _

_But my face is empty.__"_

**Emerald loves to look **

**In the mirror,**

**She tells me that she is beautiful. **

**So I look too, and what do I see? **

**My eyes are full, **

**But my face is empty.**

Something was taunting her. It shouldn't be Sam. The voice was hissing and giggling spitefully. It was…singing it, as if it was her song. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling tears hitting her. She blinked them back and luckily nobody seemed to notice. She breathed in calmly, trying to hide her tearful voice. Her hands trembled and her back began to sweat.

"_He's got a photo _

_Of his hero, _

_He keeps it under his pillow. _

_But I've got a pin-up _

_From a newspaper _

_Of Peter Pan._

_I found it in a locket. _

_I hide it in my pocket."_

**She's got a photo **

**Of her Furlong. **

**She keeps it under her pillow. **

**But I've got a pin-up **

**From a newspaper **

**Of Bart the Bounty Hunter...**

**I found it in a locket. **

**I hide it in my pocket.**

Okay, this was getting freaky. It must be a spirit, her stone was contacting them and she hated it. She fingered the Ruby diamond that was hidden under her shirt. But who was it? It wasn't an angelic voice, but more of a male demon, low and heartless…She sighed lowly as she sang the last verse.

"_Second star on the right, _

_Straight on 'til morning, _

_Second star on the right, _

_Straight on 'til morning,_

_Second star on the right, _

_Straight on 'til morning, _

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Makes no difference that you are, _

_When you wish upon a star _

_Your dreams come true."_

The music finally stopped and the Clakkerz stood up, clapping. Sapphire was baffled. She only sang for a moment and she was like a famous singer. The voice inside her head cackled and vanished. She rubbed her head tiredly. She stumbled down from the stage and walked towards Rose and Billy. The Clakkerz huddled around her making it difficult to walk.

"We never had such a good singer in ages Sapphire." Billy grinned. Rose nodded in agreement. Sapphire smiled faintly but then it vanished.

"I'm just getting my PDA and checking it, okay?" The Clakker couple both nodded. She turned around and walked slowly up the stairs. Bart watched her leave and noticed that she was rubbing her eyes with her forefinger and thumb. He waited until she was gone, and when no one was watching, he followed her.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Sorry this chapter took longer. I was confuzzled on what to do next. But I has it now again ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hm, I wonder whose voice that was._

_Disclaimer:_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_

5


	22. In the Moonlight

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 22**

**In the Moonlight**

Bart silently walked up the stairs with a smirk. Good thing he sharpened his stealth. He saw Sapphire walked down the hallway to her room and closed the door behind her. He pondered for a moment. Then, we she was in he walked towards it and pressed his ear against the door.

Sapphire ignored her PDA that was on her dressing table. She opened her draw and picked up two books. One was 'You're Not a Bad Person', the other, was her own. She placed the story book back inside and opened her black, hard-back book.

It was full of lined paper. She bought it today at the General Store and she's been busy with it. She wrote little notes to remind her, little moments of the day that she enjoyed or not-so enjoyed, even drew sketches of the Clakker children playing. She smiled at the quick drawing of Billy with Rose in his arms, smiling. She turned a few pages and she sighed, quite annoyed with herself really. The rest were drawings and sketches of Bart, everywhere and totally covered the pages. She always wondered but she enjoyed drawing Bart. There was something about him that she liked, but dared not to say. She moved on to a small poem that she started writing a few hours ago. She wasn't sure what it was for, but it seemed to be what she sees in…

She shook her head. She better shut up about Bart right now! She started to feel like a small school girl at the Slaughter School having the hots for some massive killer teacher. But she couldn't deny it. It was about Bart.

She read it as she wrote it:

"_In the Moonlight,_

_I felt your heart,_

_Quiver like a bowstring's pulse,_

_In the Moon's mere light,_

_You looked at me,_

_Nobody knows your heart,_

_When the sun has gone,_

_I see you,_

_Beautiful and haunting but cold,_

_Like the blade of a knife,_

_So Sharp,_

_So Sweet,_

_Nobody knows your heart,_

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain,_

_Locked away in the forest of the night,_

_Your secret heart doesn't belong to the world,_

_Of the things that sigh in the dark,_

_Or the things that cry in the dark-"_

The door swung open behind her and her blood went cold. She slammed the book together closed and spun around. She saw Bart and her pretty feature darkened angrily.

"Hey, there's thing new thing! It's called KNOCKING!" Sapphire snapped suddenly. Bart just laughed at her. He strolled towards her as she sighed deeply. Thank Odd she wasn't in her underwear. Bart's hand came over her shoulder and snatched the book of her. Suddenly, her heart staggered against her ribs. She reached up for it as Bart held it high.

"What do we have here?" He chuckled darkly, opening it. Sapphire's heart stopped as she jumped onto his back, dragging him down.

"Gimme it back!" She yelled and snatched it back off him. Bart laughed again as she turned away, trembling, but thanking Odd he didn't see anything. Bart snickered.

"Why the fuck are you so touchy?" Bart asked lowly, a hint of mocking was in his voice. Sapphire shook her head. She didn't knew why herself. She just felt tired, annoyed, upset, home-sick…she felt everything she never felt before, and it was awful. There was silence for a moment. But in the midst of the silence came a sniffing, and then a sobbing. Bart looked up to see Sapphire crying. Bart stopped for a second and sighed deeply. Sapphire threw the book in the corner, the book opening to the poem she was writing and the pen flew out. Bart stood next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's up with you?" He asked. His tone of voice sounded like he wanted to care, but he restrained himself. Sapphire noticed that petite fragment of compassion and was surprised, but she smiled wetly. Why did he care about her? Whatever it was, it made her feel better so slightly. She softly sniffed.

"I only came here for one thing. So, I crawl out from on hole and into another. I've just been told that my little sister has run away from home. She is engaged to a good guy…but now she's missing, I don't know where she is. She could be anywhere here…" Sapphire explained, the quality of sorrow was deep in her voice. Hot tears fell from her eyes and Bart watched, no emotion crossed his face. Sapphire rested her head on his shoulder and cried. Bart was startled to feel her head onto his shoulder. "She might be dead!" She cried suddenly and wept stridently. She couldn't stand it no more. Bart watched her as she wept her heart out. Slowly, his arms moved and they circled around Sapphire's back. Sapphire gasped when she felt his arms cradling her. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder and embraced him tightly. She stared at the floor.

Even with all the kind-hearted Clakkerz here, she never felt so much better in anyone else's arms except for now, in his arms. She didn't want to let go.

Soon, they listened to the sounds from the Bar. Sapphire's head suddenly pricked up when she heard a song…and a voice she knew. She blotted her eyes with the back of her hands and listened more.

"Sapphire?"

Bart noticed her alertness. He held her shoulders.

"Wait…I know that voice…that voice that's singing…Hammer Horror? By Kate Bush the Slig?" She hissed lowly.

Sapphire got confused. She looked at Bart and he knew what she meant. Only one way to find out…

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Oh, Bart's being nice now, huh? Well, something's going on downstairs. Sapphire hears a voice…no, it's not the voice of God Odd either. XD_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_

4


	23. The Truth

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 23**

**The Truth**

Sapphire walked down the stairs with Bart following her from behind. All of the Clakkerz watched in fascination at a hooded figure that stood on the stage, singing indeed Kate Bush the Slig. Rose was smiling as Billy dried some glasses. Sapphire walked towards Rose. She couldn't see her face, no one could.

"Who's she?" Sapphire hissed, nudging Rose with her elbow softly.

"Beats me," Rose grinned. "But she has a nice voice, just like you. She walked in from outta nowhere and decided to sing." Sapphire looked at the figure. It was a small figure, with tiny hands holding onto the microphone. "Oh Darlin', can you please help me with the Krisps?"

Sapphire nodded and followed on with Rose to the back. When they returned, Sapphire noticed something instantly about the figure. A fringe of red hair draped out of her hood. She narrowed her eyes.

Suddenly, the singer was interrupted with several packets of Krisps attacking her and smacked her across the head. She snapped her head around.

"Hey!" She snapped, but suddenly, the looming shadow of Sapphire glared down at it. As if she knew what Sapphire was waiting, she slowly pulled the hood back and looked up at Sapphire with wide innocent eyes. "Sapphire?" In her purple dress, her pink jacket tied over her shoulders, Red hair flowed over her shoulders and chorus of gasps in the Inn raided in as they saw a small Slig.

"Ruby…" Sapphire sternly murmured. Everything went quite.

Soon, Ruby was seated in the middle of the room behind the bar away from everyone. Her brown hooded jacket was on the floor next to her. Rose and Sapphire stood in front of her as her head hung low. Billy kept his eye on the crowd.

"Aww, is this Ruby? You're little sister?" Rose patted her. "She's such a sweetie." She beamed. Ruby giggled, but Sapphire's face didn't even crack in glee. She stood there arms folded across her chest. Kiki and Danni have told Sapphire that she was missing. Sapphire didn't look too pleased.

"Start explaining." She murmured. Ruby sighed deeply.

"Well, since me and Valet Slig were getting married, we have to practice our vows. Lulu wanted to be the Pope, but Tex took over. But we must bring four Glukkons to watch us perform before the big day. We had Lulu, Mullock, with Mr. Greeny and…" Ruby shuddered at the name. "…that nasty Glukkon woman, Nik-Nik."

Sapphire burst out laughing suddenly, loud and clear.

"Thank Odd I'm down here!" She chuckled. Ruby giggled softly. She knew that Sapphire had a massive hatred with Nik-Nik. Nik-Nik was the only female Glukkon, and with her arms and feet perfect like a human. But she was a nasty piece of work, who is obsessive about all the Glukkons and even flips when Sapphire's near Dripik. Their father just laughed about Nik-Nik, saying that she was pathetic. Nik-Nik grew intense with Sapphire with bitterness and jealousy, just because she was more popular and she envied it. God, wait until she finds out that Phleg now loves Sapphire...

"Valet Slig got so nervous. First, he kept screwing his lines up. He took more then three steps in the performance. Tex got impatient and while we tried to light the candle, Valet Slig dropped his ring and grabbed it when it rolled under Nik-Nik's dress and she caught her dress on fire because of the candle. It was truly a terrible day. The Glukkons were not pleased and Tony just mocked him. I got extremely worried about him. I want him to practice his vows well. Soon, to get things off my mind, I went inside the pipes to fix them. But they collapsed on me and I fell into the Poop Chute. Suddenly, it opened and I fell."

Sapphire blinked and Rose was confused half-way. So, Ruby DIDN'T run away, she just simply fell. They must of thought of that because she was upset about the ceremony that failed. Sapphire remembered her incident with the Poop Chute. She shook her head.

"They REALLY need a sign in there…" Sapphire murmured and Ruby nodded. Rose felt sorry for poor little Ruby, and now that Sapphire understood her more, she felt bad too. Rose rubbed Ruby's small back kindly.

"Aww, you poor Darlin', I'll get you a nice cool drink of Opple Juice. You must be exhausted. But don't worry; Sapphire was worse when she came here." Rose smiled and strolled to the fridge. Ruby sighed deeply as Sapphire bent down to her size.

"But Ruby, how did you get here?" Sapphire asked, taken back.

Ruby smiled.

"Well, you'll never guess what. I saw this Mudokon girl and she told me to follow her. She took me here and…now, here I am. With my Big Sister." Ruby beamed at the last moment and rushed up to Sapphire, hugging her thin waist. "I missed you." She piped up. Sapphire hugged her back.

"Well, at least you're safe." Sapphire sighed deeply, relieved. She looked up and smiled. "Sam…I thank you…" She whispered.

"Darlin', why not show her your room for now?" Rose smiled. Ruby gasped.

"You have your own room?" Ruby asked, fascinated.

"Yep," Sapphire smirked, suddenly seeming energized by the idea that had come in mind. She patted her back. "C'mon, I'll show you."

Sapphire opened the door and Ruby followed closely behind. The Clakkerz were amazed to see another Slig, a different kind from Sapphire and Bart. Sapphire growled when they rushed towards them. "Give us room!" Sapphire yelled furiously, aggravation clear in her voice. The Clakkerz backed away, scared. Bart smirked at her feistiness. He stood up and walked towards Sapphire. Ruby gasped loudly when she saw the bulky big bro towering over. Sapphire stood in front of her, hiding her.

"So, Sapphire, you-"

"Don't even start Bart," Sapphire murmured hotly. Bart chuckled darkly.

"Aww, what's the matter, little Miss temper?" Bart giggled, pinching her chin tightly. Sapphire clenched her fist. Suddenly, Ruby jumped out from behind.

"Wow, you're a big bro!" Ruby piped up suddenly, cutting them all dead. Bart looked down at the tiny Slig.

"What the fuck?" Bart said flatly. Sapphire tugged Ruby up stairs and showed her Sapphire's room. There, Sapphire explained about Rose, Billy, how she got here, what she has been doing and even about Bart. But Ruby seemed more fascinated in Bart then anyone. It was about 11:30pm. The Bar was closed. Everyone was asleep and all Sapphire wanted was sleep.

"So," Ruby giggled. "Is Bart THE man?"

Sapphire pushed her off her bed and she collapsed onto the floor. Sapphire giggled.

"Listen Ruby, it's getting late. I think it's time for you to go to bed now. Rose has got a bedroom for you downstairs."

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"But Sapphire," she moaned. "I wanna be with you."

Sapphire stared at her coldly.

During the night, Sapphire couldn't utterly take it no more. Ruby and Sapphire was sleeping head-to-tail on her bed. It became too hot and uncomfortable. Sapphire was getting too big for this. Ruby was sleeping peacefully. She was hugging Sapphire's tail tightly. Soon, Ruby rolled on one side and fell off the bed, dragging Sapphire with her. Sapphire was crushing Ruby and she sat up, groaning while Ruby was gasping.

"Right, that does it. Ruby, I can't sleep. You go downstairs."

"Oh…okay…" Ruby murmured still in her sleep-fog. She got into her pants and slowly crept to her room downstairs. It was nice of Rose and Billy to give her the room next to them.

When Ruby was gone, Sapphire felt her head throb. She felt bad physically. Maybe a shower with freshen her up. She got into her pants and walked to the two doors. One of the doors was the Shower room; the other was the Toilet room. She walked into the shower room. It was already steaming hotly inside.

She entered the shower room to see four shower cubicles in a line. One of them was being used. She shrugged, perhaps it was Billy or Rose. She smiled at her newly-fixed pants too. Thanks to Billy, she can take a shower with her pants too. It would make it a lot easier for her. She entered the cubicle and frowned at the door. The doors had no locks on them. But if they were closed shut, they were being used. Putting her entire trust in the place, she closed the door and threw her t-shirt and bra over the wall along with her towel, resting it there. She pulled the shower trigger and sighed deeply, the coolness against her skin was relaxing and she needed it.

The thought of Bart came up suddenly, and she blinked. Why does everyone assumed that Bart was her new 'lover'? She had NO interest in him whatsoever.

As her hair damped and stuck onto her back and shoulder, she thought slowly about something else, and then suddenly, Bart came into her mind again.

_'Hmm, He's a badass, a Jackass and one idiot. What a bastard he is!'_ Sapphire thought strongly, but she closed her eyes and lowered her head. He was attractive to her liking. His body was hot, his attitude stinks but at the same time, it was arousing to see him angry and she wouldn't mind a spank from him...

Her head jolted up and she blinked several times, amazed of what just happened. What the fuck was she on about?! She shook her head violently. Nonsense, he's a joker, like them all...but not every Big Bro Slig was like Furlong...

Not caring about whoever was in the shower next to her, she decided to cool her temper down by singing. She began to sing 'Poison by Alice Cooper' gracefully. She loved the song and she enjoyed singing. She sung magnificently for all she cared.

_"I want to kiss you but I want it too Much (too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my Veins!"_ She sang.

Soon, she heard a suddenly humming tune following it. Sapphire slowly trailed away after hearing a faint humming. She stopped totally and the humming stopped, then when she started again, the humming continues. Sapphire smiled and then giggled out loud.

"Well, I'm assuming that you like Alice Cooper, huh?" She asked brightly, trying to start a conversation. No answer came and she frowned.

'_Fine, be that way…'_ Sapphire thought darkly, rubbing her wet hair with her fingers. The shower next to her stopped. And the door opened next to her; they were leaving. She shrugged. They never heard her. Oh well, she had the shower all for herself and she smiled, closing her eyes…

…The door behind her opened and her blood felt cold instantly….

_I lolled. XD_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_


	24. Dark Desires

_Hmm, well, seemed that this was fun to write. This was part of my Jason's role-play, which was fun to do :3 It's not as intense as I would write it as, so there's more to go. It's just a little extreme here folks. _

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 24**

**Dark Desires**

"Hello there, Sapphire…"

That voice…THAT VOICE!!! It couldn't…

She slowly turned around, glancing up from under her fringe and she got an eyeful of a soapy figure through the hot mist. Her mouth hit the floor. Resting one arm against the cubicle, Bart smirked at her, his body glistening with the lathered water. Sapphire's heart skipped several beats and it created a deep hole-like feeling inside her chest, partly suffocating herself. She was taken-back, too far…

"WAHHHH! What the fuck?" She piped out instantly, immediately covering her bare breasts with her wet arms and staggered backwards away from him to the corner of cubicle. Sapphire couldn't help but to stare at his gleaming body, the small funnel of pouring water made him look like some sort of extreme porn star, and she got the front seats for the show! The hot steam carried them away and Bart smirked, eyeing Sapphire up and down.

"You look damn fine. And I can tell you like what you see." Bart smirked lustfully, closing the door behind him. Sapphire froze in her place. He winked at her. The water from the shower ran down his body and across his legs. He flicked his tentacles in amusement and Sapphire didn't dare take her eyes off him. His body was…enchanting, like a dark dream she always wanted. "You've given me a run for my money Sapphire," Bart said sternly. "Nobody does that. And normally, I'd kill anybody who did. But…You…" He took a few steps forward. "I like you…" She heard that line before, but this time, it was coloured with lust and venomous seduction.

Sapphire's blood froze as well as her body. She stared at his body, completely hypnotised.

"Ah...shit..." Sapphire hissed lowly.

Sapphire leaned further back, but she was also startled by what he said. He likes her? That doesn't seem right...is he only saying that because he and she are...naked? "So, you seem to like me because..." She couldn't finish it. What DID he like about her? Her body, she knew that, but, what else? Her being risky? For stealing his Moolah? For having 'Fire' in her? God, maybe it was best if she got out of his way. Now she's in shit. Her eyes tried to dart somewhere except for Bart's body, but she was stuck in his web of attraction. Bart seemed to the same too. She watched as the water cascaded down his body, running across his muscles and tinkling down over his pants into the drain.

Blushing brightly, suddenly back to the real world, she turned her back to him, hoping that he would go away.

He didn't...

Bart smirked and placed a hand on the wall of the cubicle, pointing a finger at her.

"I like you because you are a bitch. You have fire. You don't take shit from anybody. You remind me of myself." He chuckled to that fact. "And of course, your body is stunning." He said, as if to answer her.

He warmed up his muscles, flexing them; Sapphire's watched in intense excitement as they shimmered under the falling water, staring at them. He kept himself in top condition at all times, she could see that. He looked into Sapphire's eyes and she flinched at the sudden movement. "I know I can't trust you…" he grinned and added seductively."…and I like that."

He moved like quicksilver and pinned her against the wall, his wet body pressing against hers. She squeaked in alarm. This was unexpected, her body betrayed her. Her arms were limp and her body was frozen. His hand wrapped around her throat, not tight enough to hurt her, but enough to stop her from going anywhere. She tried to struggle, but that just restrained her.

Bart took the soap from the shelf on the side of the cubicle and started to run it across Sapphire's body softly. Sapphire's body twitch in an intoxicating mixture of fear and excitement and Bart saw that. "What the matter Sapphire? You want this," He softly said in his deep bass voice." I can see it." He added darkly in a whisper. His face was a few inches away from her own face and she shivered.

He soaped up her lower half and let the water wash it away. She bit her lip, but her moaning failed to sound like fear, when really, they were moans of lust. But she was still unable to move. Suddenly, he dropped the soap and unexpectedly, he forced a kiss onto her, wrapping his tentacles around hers compellingly. Sapphire's muffled protest faded into nothing as her tentacles caressed his. Her body relaxed and she followed on, gasping wildly in between. Bart broke the kiss and let her go. He backed away and winked at her.

"You want more; you know where I'll be…" Bart murmured lustfully.

He walked out and over to the locker where he kept his towel and wrapped it around his shoulders and stomped off towards his bedroom, a smug look on his face, leaving Sapphire taken-back, shivering. Sapphire watched as the Big Bro left her shower room, startled. She panted and rubbed her tentacles from the hot saliva Bart left. She could only say five words.

"What the fuck was that?" She gasped.

She panted. She couldn't understand. After all this time, Bart WANTED to kill her and when he walked in like that, she thought that was the end of her life. But...it wasn't. She was confused, she was shocked, she was scared...she felt aroused though.

She shook her head. That's just stupid. She's been thinking wrong ever since she came here. But, with a smirk, she's getting the adventure and attention she wanted. She wasn't really called a Hero back at Vykkers Labs, nor did anyone do such a forward movement on her like that. Perhaps because the men like Sligknot were like brothers to her.

Still startled, she washed herself for a few moments and then left. She dried herself and got into her clean clothes that hung over the wall. She slowly walked into her room, the night still young and it was about 12:45 at night. She rubbed her hair dry and threw her towel on the floor. Then, she stood there, arms folded, still dazed.

What was that all about? Unless Bart was drunk, she didn't understand, she couldn't at all...only one way to find out…but, she didn't wanted to go to his room. Bart said that he was in his room all night, perhaps working out or doing something with another Clakker. She gripped onto her stomach. She's been homesick for a few days now, trying to push it aside and putting disgusting images of Bart having sex with a Clakker didn't do much at all.

She rubbed her tentacles at the thought of Bart kissing her. Then, her heart went warm and it melted like jelly. It felt good, and it was nice too. She sighed deeply and dreamily, twirling her finger into a long, wet strand of hair. She felt that she wanted more, perhaps more then just a kiss, but this could be a trap, and she growled lowly. But she smirked proudly.

"I bet Emerald and Ruby never had a moment like THAT." She giggled, clicking her knuckles. She tied her wet hair in a ponytail and she breathed slowly, trying to calm down. She unhooked herself out of her pants and threw herself onto her bed. She rolled onto one side and curled up into a small ball, thinking about that kiss…

…

…what was he after?


	25. Abrupt Ambush

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 25**

**Abrupt Ambush**

Sapphire had a lack of sleep last night, but she didn't cared. She couldn't sleep because her mind was everywhere. She kept smiling warmly to herself as she flicked her tentacles, giggling. That kiss was sweet. She felt like a small school girl who had her first kiss. She blushed as she rubbed her shoulder. She remembered Bart's body touching against her and thrills burst through her veins. She enjoyed it, no doubt. But she kept that thought to herself. If Bart was luring her into a trap, she has gone further then planned. She wanted more, but that gratefully stopped there. She was outside the Rosebud Inn. She could hear the Clakkerz howling with laughter because of Ruby's jokes. They were so awful, they were funny. Sapphire giggled but then frowned in concentration as she sketched the Clakker family beyond her.

The hot sun blazed down on her page and she smelled the sweet air. Suddenly, when a shadow loomed down before her, she glared up through her fringe to see Bart grinning above. She stopped, sighing deeply and looked at him directly in the eyes. He had a cigarette between his fingers, the smoke clouded over Sapphire and she waved her hand to get rid of it.

"What?" She asked in a soft voice. Bart shook his head.

"Just wondering what you're doing. I'm just getting some crap from the Bounty and General store."

"Good for you," Came a sharp reply.

Bart leaned down, making Sapphire flinched back further away from him, hugging her sketch book closely to her chest.

"You enjoyed last night, didn't yea?" He grinned, taking a huge breath of smoke.

"Erm, well, I'd be lying if I said no," She murmured honestly. He exhaled deeply as the smoke hovered over Sapphire. She frowned and wafted it away again, coughing this time. Bart chuckled darkly.

"Well, maybe you can go upstairs in my room and we can have…a little chat."

"I'm good thanks," Sapphire said, partly urging to take his offer but refused. Bart shrugged.

"Whatever. Don't moan at me if you change your mind." Sapphire and Bart looked to see a female Clakker walking by them. Bart smirked and glanced at Sapphire at the corner of his eye. She was back to her sketching. He grinned and faced the Clakker. "Hey there feathers, you got a nice butt. Let me gimme it a spank." Bart grinned, his voice loud and clear. He glanced at Sapphire again, hoping to get her attention. He did. She was glaring hotly under her fringe, utterly jealous. She watched with eyes of dagger and her cold eyes turned to the Clakker, waiting for her answer.

The hen ruffled her feathers and snorted in disgust, walking away. Bart shrugged.

"Your loss bitch." He murmured and turned to Sapphire, flicking the ash away from his cigarette. She was already walking into the Inn and Bart chuckled. He would pay anyone to get Sapphire angry. It was arousing to watch her temper blow.

The Inn was nearly full of Clakkerz again. But this time, there were a large circle of Clakkerz watching something. In the middle, there was a huge white mat with different coloured circles. Three Clakkerz and Ruby were in bizarre positions, laughing playfully, up and over and under and down. They were playing the game '_Twister'_. Sapphire's head was too angry to watch them. As she walked past, the Clakker with the molecule spun the spinner.

"Ruby, left hand green." He smiled. Ruby laughed and twisted herself awkwardly, her head touching a Clakker's back. They trembled in the inflexible positions and the Clakker audience laughed with joy. Sapphire stormed towards the Bar, where Billy and Rose watched chuckling together. They noticed Sapphire's black temper instantly.

"I need something to hit!" Sapphire snarled, throwing her drawing pad onto the chair and snatched a glass from the table.

"Well don't look at me!" Billy replied.

"What's the matter, Darlin'?" Rose asked.

Sapphire inhaled to answer, but she noticed that…there was nothing wrong with her, or was there? She shrugged.

"Bart's being a bastard." Sapphire replied hotly, running cold water over her glass.

"Why, what's he doing now?"

"Bart's trying to get a reaction from me by flirting with some Clakker in front of me." She laughed mockingly. "He's gotta try harder next time!" She guzzled her cold water down and Billy and Rose exchanged glances.

"Darlin', I think he's got what he wanted." Rose said. Sapphire started at her stone-cold.

"What?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? He likes you in a bad temper." Rose explained.

Sapphire stared at her. Yeah, she was right. She could see that dark spark in Bart's eye every time she was in a bad mood. She shook her head. She lost that one easily.

'_She has a point there, Sapphire.'_ Sam's voice echoed in her mind and Sapphire nodded. Sapphire's anger was replaced with a smirk.

"Shut up, Mother." She giggled and Rose beamed.

Suddenly, they were sharply interrupted by a large explosion, making the Inn shake violently. Rose collapsed on the floor. Ruby fell on the Clakkerz and forced them down, a scream of fear escaped her lips. The Clakkerz retreated to the back door and Sapphire gripped tightly onto the edge of the table, tightening her gut to keep her balance.

"What _was_ that?" Ruby asked, getting up. The question was addressed to nobody in particular.

She was answered by a roar of laughter and another explosion. Bombs screamed overhead.

A third large explosion shook the Inn, causing the wood to shiver like a wounded beast. Sapphire hissed a curse under her breath. She gulped silently before announcing: "Shit…it's an ambush."

The Clakkerz looked at Sapphire, horror growing in their eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Billy cried over the racket raised by more laughter and gunshots, the cries from Clakkerz shrieked too from outside.

"You mean what am _I_ going to do?" Sapphire corrected. Ruby turned to her older sister, confusion painted her face.

"What?!" She gasped. Fear flooded into Ruby's eyes.

"Don't Sapphire, you'll die out there." Rose cried out.

"Yeah!" Billy agreed, hugging onto his wife for comfort. "It sounds like a battle or riot out there."

Sapphire turned towards the door, but answered before she left.

"I must protect everyone here. Ruby, stay here!" She roared.

"But Why?" Ruby cried out.

Sapphire's attempt at an answer was drowned out by another explosion from a distance. Sapphire rushed out. The Inn was very sturdy and strong. They would be safe there. Flying crazy bullets flew wildly in the air as Sapphire halted, screaming and crashing onto the floor.

"Stay here!" Sapphire demanded loudly from outside. Her heart was racing wildly as if it was trying to burst out of her chest. She felt her legs carrying her towards her possible doom. She felt like she was floating out of her body in a surreal fashion. She raged off quickly in amazing speed, baffling the Clakkerz. Rose cried out to Sapphire in horror, tears edging on her lashes.

Billy looked over through the window to observe the commotion. His eyes widened, understand the situation now.

"Outlaws…" He hissed. He understood now why Sapphire was determined to fight them. She was too protective to everyone here.

All hell was let loose on the place where the tracks stood.

Clakkerz ran for their lives, followed by shooting outlaws. The Clakkerz took seconds to escape and closed their doors immediately.

And the outlaws battered against them with their guns. They were looking for loot…or something…

Then what took Billy's attention was a large round outlaw, with a large fat rifle under his arm. He was an ugly thing, but he knew his status that he was the boss of these little runts.

He gazed up and saw a fast shadow sneaking along from behind the buildings, her Punisher aiming. He frowned.

"Please be careful Sapphire." He whispered. The large outlaw roared orders around the smaller outlaws. He feared as he knew it was Blisterz Booty. Sapphire crouched down and glared over the destroyed town, her face blank with concentration. She clutched onto her Punisher. Aiming carefully for Blisterz's head, she closed one eye and stuck her tongue out, fixed cautiously.

Suddenly, a smaller Outlaw came up from behind Sapphire and jumped onto her back.

"I got her Boss! I got her-WHOA!" Sapphire grabbed the outlaw and threw him forwards.

"Do you require details?" Sapphire snarled. Blisterz Booty charged towards Sapphire and she stood up slowly, her eyes horrified. "Whoa, no wonder everyone's scared of you…" She murmured. His jaw dropped at the beautiful Slig standing before him, his eyes stuck onto her large breasts. Sapphire stared at his reaction, confusion swept her mind. Blisterz walked towards her, his fat grubby hand out to her.

"Come here beautiful. Blisterz won't hurt you." He said in a soft grumble. Sapphire cocked an eyebrow and snarled.

"I've heard that one before." She murmured drearily. She hurried away, knocking Outlaws and shooting away from members who lunged towards her. Blisterz followed her, panting and Sapphire smirked cheekily at the fat outlaw. "You wanna lose some puppy-fat boss-man." Sapphire commented from the bottom of the road. Blisterz blinked at her then he growled in anger.

"Fat?" Blisterz cried, outraged. "I could crush you like a Bolomite, you little bitch!"

"You have to catch me first, fatty." came the reply. Blisterz aimed his gun at Sapphire. Rose screamed in horror as he shot, but Sapphire was too quick for him and she vanished instantly. Sapphire darted around the broken town, hiding and aiming at Blisterz, hoping to get him drop-dead. She panted, reloading when she took cover. _'Where the hell IS Bart? Isn't he the Bounty Hunter?'_ She bitterly thought. She got Blisterz in the arm, but that wasn't enough to stop the big guy.

Blisterz made a swipe at Sapphire, hoping to cuff only 'lightly' to her around the head. But Sapphire was too fast; she ducked it and scampered away.

To her surprise, two outlaws pinned Sapphire down, locking her up, but she raged angrily, rising up instantly and the two outlaws flew. Blisterz charged towards her. He knew that she was a strong girl. They need more muscle to get her down. But she slipped out of his way. Blisterz only succeed crashing into his outlaws, knocking them out. Sapphire howled with laughter and rushed off.

She spun around, the Clakkerz screaming from their windows. Sapphire's heart sunk when she saw two huge outlaws, covered in large metal spikes over their bodies. She clicked her Punisher, but before she could even aim, they swung for her, knocking her out cold.

She flew across the road, crashing into broken wood and her eyes slammed shut.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Okay, so a new battle begins. Let's just hope everything is alright :D Nothing much to say now, but here we go. Off to the next chapter_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_


	26. Reunion

**You're Not a Bad Personre**

**Chapter 26**

**Reunion**

'_Sapphire! Sapphire, please wake up!'_ Sam reached to Sapphire at last. She heard another voice.

"Wake up Darlin'!" Rose panicked. Sapphire struggled through her unconsciousness until a rough hand woke her up from the darkness. Sapphire's eyes regained power again and she sat up, her head aching as if she crashed unpleasantly onto something…oh wait…

Clakkerz were gathered around her.

She glared around and gasped sadly. The town was crippled with smashed windows, broken doors and destroyed buildings, but it seemed quiet and no Outlaws were around. She knew that she failed.

"Is everyone alright?" Sapphire asked instantly. Rose shook her head.

"No, Sapphire." Billy replied. "The Outlaws have hurt some of us and they took Ruby away. Bart's disappeared too."

"They what?" Sapphire stood up, suddenly to notice blood flicking off her arm. She was bleeding badly, but her instant rage covered the hurt. "That does it! I'm off to get her!"

The Clakkerz were unsure, but Sapphire insisted that she go search for her. The Clakkerz told Sapphire that they will fix the town and that they will be fine for now. Sapphire grabbed her bag, her hat and her guns were ready, along with the Shaman necklace around her neck. The Clakkerz wished her good luck and she felt great. It was until they told her whereabouts the Outlaws left. By the Old Graveyard…

She didn't liked the sound of that, but she travelled through the Mongo Wilds, pondering where Ruby could be.

The graveyard was dark; tombstones of Grubbs hovered around the dead dry grass. Sapphire frowned. She encountered a few Outlaws, but it was nothing hard.

She saw a dark wooden building in the corner of the graveyard that was surrounded by tall mountains. She pulled her Punisher out and walked towards it. She opened the door, which creaked loudly and dust hovered around suddenly. She sniffed the damp air and slowly walked in. Anyone could be here, and it was anyone she wasn't going to expect.

She halted and held her breath. She heard banging, from somewhere. She listened and thought were it could be. As she walked down the narrow hallway of the gloomy cobalt wooden house, she waited for something to happen.

Nothing jumped out on her. Her heart was raging against her chest and her mind went wild with questions.

Where is Ruby? Is she still alive? Why would they want her? Where was Bart when she needed him? That bastard scared or something?

She stopped to see a large room, dusty tables were left. It looked like they have been standing her for years, untouched. She jumped when she heard more banging. It sounded like someone was trapped somewhere. She looked around. There were no more doors, so where did it come from?

She turned and faced a cupboard. Just behind it, she saw a smashed wall which led into another room. She flicked her brown hat up so she got a better look at it. Then she sighed deeply.

She stood by it and heaved it out of the way. When she stopped, she saw another room that she knew about. She held her Punisher ready and walked slowly. There was a long hallway and it turned to the left. She followed it, and then she saw a single wardrobe.

She waited, but then she heard more banging. She gasped and looked again. The doors were moving and someone was trapped. It must be Ruby. She hurried towards it and placed a finger on the lock, but she stopped. What if it was a trap? She leaned against the other door, her gun ready and when she flicked the lock, a body fell out of the wardrobe. She instantly aimed her gun at another figure, who was a Slig. She watched as the Slig, who clearly wasn't Ruby, struggled. He was tied up and his mouth had tape across it. He had four arms. Two normal, two robotic. Her heart stopped as the Slig shook his head at the gun, clearly scared. Sapphire gasped she knew who it was. It was ex-solider Dave, from Vykkers Labs, Ruby's and Sapphire's friend. He was the chief in the Slig Barracks. But what was he doing here?

She crouched down while Dave's muffled voice echoed in the abandoned house. She grabbed the edge of the tape and ripped it off him. Dave hissed in pain.

"Ouch! Heh, you're still rough." He grinned. Sapphire smirked and rolled him over, untying the rope from his arms. He looked over his shoulder. "So, you okay Sapphire?" He asked. Sapphire looked at him in his eyes and stared at him for a moment. The silence hung around them, and then she turned back.

"Not really, you?" She replied honestly. She unravelled the rope around Dave's four wrists and he rolled away, sitting up. He rubbed his wrists.

"Sapphire, I have one, very important question. Where's Ruby?" Dave asked. Sapphire shook her head.

"Got no fucking clue…" She murmured. Footsteps made them stop and they both looked up, startled. Two outlaws stood in front of them, grinning cruelly with their guns loaded and ready. Heavy footsteps shook the flooring and soon, a tall figure towered over them. He was wearing a black cloak, so long that the hood covered his entire face. Sapphire observed him quickly. He looked like a robot, because his legs were robotic. But his arm colours were dark green and he wore black gloves that were fingerless. Dave stood up slowly, glaring angrily at the figure.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Big-Cheese…" he murmured frostily.

"What?" Sapphire gasped, her head flicked onto Dave for a slip second and back to the figure. The Outlaws chuckled and looked at the figure between them. Sapphire snarled and Dave gasped, watching Sapphire rushing towards the figure. She spun around, her target was his stomach and she threw a high back-kick at him, a battle-cry escaped past her lips. She smirked as it went easy for her, but when she felt her body stopped, she shot a look at her foot. Then everyone froze for a few moments, as if time has stopped.

The figure's hand caught Sapphire's leg and her blood went cold. In one immense powerful swing, he threw her upwards, tossing Sapphire into the air like a doll. She somersaulted and she watched as the world spun before her eyes. She screamed and she dropped towards Dave. Dave yelled in terror as Sapphire crashed onto him, crushing the wardrobe underneath them. She crashed and her mind cut itself into darkness. She tried hard to fight it and her head hung upside down from Dave's stomach, knocked-out again…This was pissing her off…

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_LOL, Sapphire's knocked-out again. Sorry if these are pissing you off, they were pissing me off before XD So, she's now met Dave, everything's gonna be ALRIGHT…or will it? MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I feel like God XD_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_


	27. Meagly McGraw and Tiny

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 27**

**Meagly McGraw and Tiny**

Sapphire's world was still darkness. She felt something pierce her neck and she hissed, she exhaled deeply after that…

Her eyes snapped open and she panted, panicking like a small animal. Her eyes darted at her surroundings from under her brown hat. She was still in the abandoned house. She tried to sit up but…she couldn't. She felt tied up. She glanced behind her and saw the back of Dave, his head hanging low. Her wrists were tied against Dave's and they were back-to-back. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Hey, hey Dave, wake up!" Sapphire commanded. She shook herself for a bit. Dave's head rose up and he looked around.

"Ay, yai, yai…" He moaned as he woke up. He sighed deeply. "Crawled out from one hole and into another."

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Sapphire asked instantly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He giggled. "But I bet your not here looking for a certain someone."

"Maybe," Sapphire murmured, looking around. Dave paused.

"Okay, let me guess…you're looking for Ruby as well, right?" Dave said.

Sapphire giggled.

"Heh, that's too good for a guess. Wanna start explaining?" She said.

"Psychic powers…" Dave whispered. Sapphire tilted his head. Then he laughed lightly. "Heh, just kidding with you Sapphire," he answered dismissively. Sapphire sighed deeply. "I heard that Ruby was missing from Vykkers Labs and that no one would tell you. But Danni and Kiki told me that they did, which was right. I escaped from Vykkers Labs to look for Ruby too. After all, you do have a lot of things on your mind right now."

"Hmm, well, at least someone thinks about others…" She murmured, thinking bitterly about Bart. God, she misses him already…

"So what about you?" Sapphire paused, thinking how to answer Dave.

"I've got the antidote for everyone. Weren't you infected too?"

"Yeah, but I was just mild too, like Ruby. It's Furlong that's the big problem."

"Should I just smash the bottles right now?" Sapphire narrowed her eyes furiously.

"Go for it," Dave agreed without enthusiasm. "By the way, I heard about this other Big bro Slig here with two legs. Is it true?" Dave asked, looking over his shoulder. Sapphire nodded sadly. Dave chuckled. "I'd like to meet him some time, you know." He smirked. Sapphire wished she could see him again, but she tired and her head was aching from her crash. She was pissed off.

Outside, a giant large Outlaw smirked as he held a dirty blood-soaked axe up in the air. He smirked at the building.

Dave sighed.

"So, you know this guy?" Dave asked. Sapphire nodded. "So, what's his name?"

"Bart…" She whispered. "Bartholomew Sligsbury Sligworth."

Dave chuckled.

"Sounds like a mouthful; you must REALLY like him if you remembered all of that." Dave smirked. Sapphire's jaw hardened. Kiki said the exact same thing, now she was getting annoyed with it. "Is he a good guy?"

"I dunno…" She replied honestly. Suddenly, the door slammed opened and the shadowed figure stood in the doorway. Sapphire and Dave panicked as he held a huge axe up high.

"Shit, now what? Do something Sapphire!" Dave gasped. Sapphire snarled.

"After you!" She snapped back. They watched as the axe fell down towards them. "Now!" Sapphire shouted and Dave knew what she met. They threw themselves down and the axe caught the rope. Sapphire and Dave was free and they rolled away. Sapphire panted and gasped, seeing the Outlaw aiming the axe at her again. She screamed, raising a foot and stabbing it into his stomach, winding him. Dave watched as Sapphire threw the Outlaw forwards. He smashed his head into a window, the glass shattered into a thousand pieces and he stopped instantly, obviously dead. Dave staggered upwards and rushed away. Sapphire smirked at her work and turned back, noticing that Dave vanished. She thought deeply.

Her bag was still with her, her guns were gone though. She cursed under her breath. She walked down the hallway out of this house. She groaned to herself. She wasn't going anywhere and she was screwed without her Punisher. She heard shuffling and she stopped. A figure looked through the dirty window.

"Over here, Sapphire," he said and walked away. Sapphire bit her lip, but followed. She knew that voice. She stopped as she saw the person. She smiled. Scuzz was standing before her. "Got something that might interest you!" he grinned with a chuckle and opened his coat.

"Oh Scuzz, thank Odd you're here." Sapphire gasped.

Scuzz knew that her guns were taken away and he told Sapphire that they took Ruby somewhere called Beak's Opple Farm, which was by Buzzaton. She rolled her eyes. So there must be another way to Buzzaton around the Graveyard. Though Sapphire's Moolah was taken away too, Scuzz chuckled.

"You make quite a kill with that Punisher." Scuzz said, pointing at the bodies that laid dead in the Graveyard. "So, as a reward, I'll give you this one. Don't worry about the Moolah, this one's on me." Scuzz smirked and handed Sapphire a bigger gun. It was silver, shiny and new. She smiled. It looked liked an Uzi. Scuzz started to explain. "That's a TMP. A fully-automatic machine pistol, It can fire custom 9mms." He smirked. "Go nuts."

"Aw, thanks Scuzz." She hugged him happily and he grinned shyly. "Where would I be without you?" She asked. Scuzz shrugged. She bid him goodbye and searched around for a new way out. Soon, she found a tunnel. She groaned as she shuffled herself through. The stone of the tunnel was rough and bumpy, and she scraped her knees and back as she went along; but Sapphire set a demanding pace. The tunnel came out in what could loosely be termed as an alley. It was covered over with tall reeds, gently swaying in the breeze. Sapphire jumped out and she was by a bridge near Beak's Opple farm. She heard giggling suddenly, high and annoying. She turned to see a small Outlaw, a tall hat sat on his head. Beside him was a big outlaw. It wasn't Blisterz. He was bulky and his body was lean, bent slightly forward. He wore a mask of metal; red eyes glowed threateningly through them.

"So glad to see you here, Sapphire,"

"Who are you?" Sapphire murmured hotly.

"I am Meagly McGraw, an Outlaw boss. I heard about your wonderful little sister. She would make a perfect bride for me."

"What the fuck?!" Sapphire gasped. Meagly grinned.

"I see that you don't approve of me. Oh well, I guess you're not invited to my wedding." He turned to Sapphire, smirking darkly. "High five…Sister-in-law," He giggled nastily, holding his hand up mockingly. Sapphire's temper exploded and she snatched her knife from its pocket.

"Fuck you!" She shouted, enraged. The knife was thrown towards Meagly. Meagly stopped, frozen for a second and he slowly turned to his hand. The knife has stabbed through the palm of his hand, the knife stabbed and it stuck against the pole of the bridge roof. He whimpered in pain, utterly shocked at his hand. Sapphire huffed a laugh in pride. Meagly cried out.

"Tiny!" he yelled at his bodyguard. His bodyguard Tiny grabbed the knife and threw it towards Sapphire. She gasped as it flew towards her, dodging out of the way. It smashed into the rocky mountain wall behind her. Meagly whimpered, clutching onto his hand in pain as blood oozed out. He rushed away with Tiny behind him. Sapphire narrowed her eyes as they ran away together. She yanked the knife out of the wall and wiped it clean on her t-shirt, placing it back in.

Ruby must be in the Opple farm.

"Don't worry Ruby; I'm coming for you…" She murmured fiercely, walking down the bridge.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Heh, I thought about the whole knife incident and pissed myself laughing at it. I loved it, all thanks to resident Evil 4. I've played that game too much ___ Oh well, so Dave's vanished, Scuzz is now seemingly Sapphire's little helper and now she near Beak's Opple Farm._

_A great battle awaits!_

_Now…when I say great battle…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_


	28. Quickly

**You're Not a Bad person**

**Chapter 28**

**Quickly**

Sapphire travelled. It was until she was at the farm she feared danger. During being there, it was surrounded by outlaws. Meagly McGraw was inside no doubt. Sapphire hacked her way through it wildly. After finally killing all of the Outlaws, she faced Meagly McGraw and Tiny, but Meagly was riding him. This seemed bad. Sam was with her too. She kept warning Sapphire whether something bad was gonna happen behind her. Sam was with her all the time, she was just more watching.

The battle between Sapphire and McGraw was frantic and swift. First, she got Tiny down and Meagly was simple to destroy. No wonder he had a bodyguard.

She unlocked the door from upstairs and slowly opened it. She looked and she saw a figure running away. Sapphire gasped.

"Ruby,"

"Don't come near!" Ruby screamed in panic, throwing a wooden box at Sapphire. Sapphire walked towards her.

"Hey,"

Ruby crouched down by the corner of the room and Sapphire walked towards her. She lifted her hat up and rubbed her blood-soaked face.

"It's me you idiot, it's Sapphire." Sapphire chuckled. Ruby's eyes lit up gladly.

"What? Sapphire?" She smiled. Sapphire nodded.

"That's right, and I am going to get you out of here. Quickly." She replied. Ruby followed Sapphire behind as they made there way out of the Opple farm, which was now covered with dead bodies of outlaws. Ruby gasped to see the work Sapphire did.

She stopped. Before she left, she saw a note on the table in the kitchen. She picked it up and read it:

_Meagly McGraw's Plan_

_According to Sekto, I can get paid good Moolah, if I marry that little Slig girl also known as Ruby. I'll get Tiny onto her older sister and kill her. She's been my only obstacle ever since she came here. Bart was just a problem to us all. But luckily, he has taken care of Sapphire._

Sapphire gasped. She got worried as she tucked the note in her bag. But who was Sekto…?

'_Sekto's a guy who owns Sekto's Dam. Perhaps he's the man who causing all the trouble.'_ Sam pointed out. She could be right, but she has never seen Sekto's face. Bart has taken care of Sapphire? Don't tell me…_'Sapphire, I think that man in the black cloak was Bart!' _Sam gasped. Sapphire sighed deeply. It was completely Bart. She knew it all the long. She has just been lying to herself for a long while now. Why she lied to herself, she doesn't know…His legs she remembered were the same and his gloves were like her own. She glanced at them. They need a good clean.

Her PDA began to ring. It was Billy. Billy made a machine that could contact Sapphire, so she has another contact on the list. Billy said that they can come back to the city as Sapphire announced that Ruby is safe and with her. They made there way towards New Yolk City again.

Yellowish-brown clouds hovered over them as they returned. It has been a long terrible day for Sapphire. She was just grateful that she was returning back to her new home. Where did Dave go? Dave was indeed a mystery…

They halted when they saw a looming figure from above the mountain tops. It was a man in a suit, staring coldly at Sapphire and Ruby with yellow eyes.

"Hello Sapphire," he chuckled.

"Who are you?" She murmured hotly, hiding Ruby behind her.

"I am Sekto." He replied in a deep voice.

"I hate to break it to you but Meagly McGraw's out." Sapphire shot back.

"Yes, it seems that way." Sekto muttered lowly. Ruby shivered in fright behind Sapphire.

"Sekto, why don't you give up and let Ruby go home?" Sapphire asked.

"Perhaps you are disillusioned with overconfidence just because you've beaten my small-time subordinate?" Sekto chuckled mockingly.

"Sekto," Sapphire's voice darkened. "You're small-time…"

"Writhe in my cage of torment my friend." Sekto smirked darkly and walked away. Ruby gasped and she rubbed her neck, as if she remembered something.

"Sapphire, I think they shot something at my neck." She gasped. Sapphire was horrified. She had the same too. She rubbed her neck too.

"Same here, but don't worry, we'll find a way to get rid of it." Sapphire said boldly and she glared up were Sekto left. "That bastard's going down…" She growled lowly through clenched teeth.

_- - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - -_

_There is a reason why I called this chapter quickly. To be honest, I couldn't be arse writing the fight just yet, too much brains cells were needed. XD But just think Stranger's fight with Meagly, that would probably sound right. Hmm, I wonder what's the things that were injected in Sapphire's and Ruby's neck…XD Oh Yeah, I'm sorry if Sapphire encountering Sekto sucked. XD I just wanted to dot him just there. Don't know why he's on the mountain tops…anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More awaits! :D_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_


	29. A Discovery Found

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 29**

**A discovery found**

A great cheer went up from New Yolk City as Sapphire strolled down to the Clakkerz, Ruby sitting on her shoulders. The Clakkerz rushed towards them and jumped up and down with joy. They were happy that they were alive.

The town looked good too. It was back to perfect. Rose and Billy allowed Sapphire and Ruby to go inside the Inn.

There, they rested for a while. The music wasn't on and the Clakkerz spoke to Ruby as she told them what happened.

Sapphire frowned again. She remembered that Bart took her Punisher away. She faced Rose.

"Rose, where's Bart?"

"He came here before, but I don't know where he walked off to," Rose replied. "Why's that?"

"Nothing," Sapphire murmured and she walked up the stairs. Rose watched her.

"I get the feel something bad is gonna happen," She whimpered.

Sapphire walked upstairs, her body aching slightly. She came to Bart's door and she growled. She pushed the door and it opened by itself. She looked around. Bart wasn't in.

"Bart?" She asked. No answer. She flicked the lights on and she gasped. Bart's room was in a tip. Bullet shells and chains laid everywhere, his bed still unmade. She shrugged. She wasn't here to clean up. She moved to the draws first. She opened the draws. The first draw was empty. She tried the second draw. Paper. She dived her hand into it. Nothing. She opened the bottom draw and literally pulled it out. She tipped it onto the bed. Paper fluttered out and a black gun dropped out. She smirked. She found her Punisher.

'_Glad you've found your friend, Sapphire._' Sam giggled. Sapphire nodded.

"No damage too. Just no ammo." Sapphire reported. She looked at the scattered sheets of paper on the bed and her eyes widened. There was a note and she picked it up.

'_What does it say Sapphire? I can't see it…_' Sam asked. Sapphire inhaled deeply

"Bart's note..." She whispered.

'_Bart's note?_' Sam repeated, the Shaman necklace glowed its red twilight glow. Sapphire nodded.

"It turns out that the Old-man Sekto wasn't buying me from the start.

Even though I succeeded in kidnapping Ruby, I sort of sensed this when Sekto didn't completely let me in a loop.

Under the circumstances, I had no other alternative but to kill Sapphire.

Perhaps she knew this was the way it was going to turn out all along…

My guess is that her ultimate goal might be different from Sekto's and mine. This is just the perfect opportunity to find out.

Even though she's a nice girl, the right money comes first. I do not wish her to get too close to me. That would be too dangerous.

And after I get rid of Sapphire and that annoying Dave and retrieve my reward, I'll put Sapphire in a body bag along with Dave and send them both to Sekto, while Meagly McGraw keeps his eye on Ruby…" Sapphire read out loud. After hearing all of that, she collapsed, totally shocked and hurt. Bart was trying to kill her because of money...Unless Sekto told Bart something to make him think its right to kill her. Luckily, no attempts were made just yet…She lowered her head and began to sob quietly.

'_Sapphire, please, stop crying. What are you crying for?'_

"I can't help it Sam. What if you were to find out that someone was going to kill you for money. Sekto wants me dead and I guess that's going to happen soon." She shivered. "I don't know where Bart is right now, but I don't want him to kill me…I'm…I'm scared!" she cried loudly, tears dripping onto the floor. She heard Sam's soft hushing.

'_Please Sapphire, be strong. Don't be scared of him now. After all of those times he pointed that revolver against your head. I ask you, did he pull the trigger?'_ Sapphire shook her head. _'Come on Sapphire, it's obvious. He CAN'T kill you.' Sam _stated. Sapphire said nothing. But she's got her gun, her trembling stopped and crying stopped, but her heart felt smashed…

She shoved the draw back in and placed the paper back in. She grabbed a small piece of paper and stopped to look at her. Her jaw dropped. _'Sapphire?'_ Sam could feel Sapphire's horror in her. _'What's that?'_

Sapphire looked at a photo which had a beautiful female Slig on it. Over it was written in red writing:

**NEVER AGAIN**

A tear formed in her eye again and more questions crammed into her mind.

Suddenly, she heard more screaming and the world became a nightmare once more…

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Sooo, Sapphire's discovered something that maybe she wasn't suppose to know…but Sam's with her all the way. I just hope she's okay when she seeks the screaming. Hm, that female Slig…and 'Never again'? Hmm, now she's going to find out why Bart's the way he is._

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_


	30. Timed

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 30**

**Timed**

"Ruby!" Sapphire yelled, rushing along the corridor off the Inn. The walls shook around her, planks bucked beneath her feet, and puffs of sawdust belched from the ceiling as it threatened to cave in from above. One hand against the wall to steady herself, the other holding her TMP, she forged through the chaos. Downstairs, the screeching of the Clakkerz and the noise of the barrage assaulted her ears from all sides.

"Sapphire!" came the answering scream. _"Sapphire!"_

Sapphire threw herself down the stairs into the Bar.

Ruby was crouched behind the Jukebox, trying to hide herself in the pitiful cover it provided. Rose and Billy was hiding her with their feathered-wings. The Clakkerz panicked, screaming for help. Looming over Ruby was…what? Sapphire caught her breath. It seemed to be a tall figure, its body wrapped head to toe with a large black cloak. Her heart stopped.

'_Sapphire, it's Bart!'_ Sam cried out.

"Get _away_ from her!" Sapphire cried, shoving her way across the room, the Clakkerz forgotten for a moment. The figure turned around and from looking at his hands, it was Bart, just hiding, like a coward. Sapphire's features darkened. He turned away from Ruby to meet this newcomer.

"Sapphire, look out! He's dangerous!" Rose warned from Ruby's hiding spot.

As if top prove the Clakker right, the figure who seemed to be Bart darted towards Sapphire. Then he sprang, leaping across the tables towards her, and gripped onto her throat, tightening his grip. The Clakkerz screamed again, rushing towards her and began to beat Bart with whatever they could grab on. But with one swing, he threw the Clakkerz flew across the room and crashed into each other. Sapphire gasped for air as he lifted her off the ground, her four feet in mid-air. Sapphire chocked, her blood boiling underneath her skin. Ruby screamed in fright. Billy grabbed a chair and smacked it across Bart's head. The chair shattered into pieces.

…

It did no damage, which amazed everyone. Sapphire chocked, gripping onto Bart's hands, trying to prey them apart. Ruby screamed, picking up a make-up box that had fallen off the table and threw it at Sapphire's attacker. But her aim was wide, and it smashed the window instead. Sapphire glanced down, to see Bart's face in the darkness of the draping hood. He stared coldly at her and her heart flickered in ache. He looked down and saw a glimpse of red light. His attention was caught by Sapphire's Ruby Shaman necklace. With a grin, he grabbed the Ruby diamond and snapped it off from around her neck, taking it away from her. Then, he released his grip on her. Sapphire crashed onto the floor, chocking as much sweet oxygen as she could, coughing and seeing blood drips on the flooring. The Clakkerz stayed in their positions, staring in horror.

He pointed a finger at Sapphire.

"Your Clakker friends better leave now. I'll give you five minutes for them to escape; then, it's between you and me…" Bart growled, his voice low and threatening. Sapphire coughed and glared hotly up at Bart.

"So be it, Bart…" She snarled. The Clakkerz gasped to hear who this mysterious figure was. Bart's head snapped around, pulling his hood down and he smirked. With a dark chuckle, he ran and dived through the window, disappearing in only a second. The Clakkerz watched with jaws hanging out of their mouths. Sapphire stood up.

"That…" Billy was speechless. He pointed at the smashed window. "That…was Bart?" he gasped, his voice loud in horror. Sapphire nodded.

"Yeah, and you've got a problem with that?" She murmured, rubbing her naked neck. He stole her Ruby Shaman necklace. "Now, you guys better get out of here."

"Darlin'" Rose said and the Clakkerz gathered their things as they spoke. Ruby rushed towards Sapphire and hugged her tightly, crying. "We shall go to Beak's peak. Our emergency home is there. We'll take Ruby with us…but…but what about-"

"I'm staying here." Sapphire said instantly, turning away. Rose gasped.

"No! Don't Darlin'."

"Sapphire, don't!" Ruby squealed, tears of fright running down her face. 'I'll go with it!"

"Shut up, Ruby!" Sapphire snapped tersely. "You're not going anywhere. You shall stay with Rose and Billy. You guys will be safe. Please…" her head hung low. "This is between me and Bart…" She murmured hotly, her eyes aching as tears threatened her. She snapped her TMP, ready and she shot at the wall as she pulled the trigger lightly, testing it. A single bullet smashed through the wall. It was powerful for a TMP. Scuzz must have modified it for her. The Clakkerz sadly exchanged looks, but they knew that sapphire was being serious. Sapphire helped them get ready and as they left through the gates, they said goodbye to Sapphire, as this could be her possible death. Ruby was crying her heart out, but Sapphire gave Ruby her PDA. It would keep her safe and she told them to use it for help. Then, the gates slammed shut and Sapphire was alone.

_- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -_

_Oh hell, Sapphire's in deep crap now. She's about to have a battle with someone she does not wish to be killed by. She doesn't want to kill Bart either…but, god, how will she sort this out…?_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_


	31. The Prize Above

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 31**

**The Prize Above**

Sapphire stared at New Yolk City.

The city was deserted. The scrambled of dirt, unseen and barely heard. It was dead, lifeless and she hated it. All she needed to do was to wait for Bart, her enemy. She walked slowly down the broken path, her head hanging low from thinking. Everything was clouded up inside her head. She needed answers now. She wanted answers, but she was too busy thinking how to sort this out with Bart. He was on a rampage to kill her, and she's just threw herself into the deepest trap she could ever do. It was so deep; she now wished that she never even gotten involved with this.

She heard a sharp scrap. She halted and listened. Her hand ran up to her knife slowly and she pulled it out stealthily. She waited for a moment, concentrating hard. Sweat beaded on her forehead. Sapphire felt the drop gather, and then roll down her face.

She listened.

Something was coming.

From behind, a figure stood up. She narrowed her eyes and snapped her body around, her knife up and ready. She blinked. Nothing. So where did it came from? She heard a sudden crash from above and she glanced up—

---something whooshed over her head, and the figure dropped out from the roof of a building and landed directly before Sapphire. Sapphire jumped backwards. She felt something cold scrap across her tentacles. She crashed onto the floor. She glanced up and wiped the beck of her hand across her tentacles as it stung. Blood painted over her hand and she snarled at the figure. She watched as her blood dripped down from the tip of the bladed knife and it dropped onto the sandy cobbled flooring. She glanced further up. The figure stood up, smirking.

"Hello again, Sapphire." Bart smirked, his knife up and ready.

"Okay Bart, I don't know what you are trying to gain from this. This is pathetic."

"So you think I can fall for this again?" Bart asked. Sapphire tilted her head, her knife pointed towards Bart.

"Fell for what?" Sapphire murmured. Bart growled.

"You, working with Sekto to kill me…" he replied sullenly. Sapphire saw Bart moving slowly and Sapphire followed, they circled each other like vultures.

"Really? That's interesting, but I'm afraid I have to tell you that you fell for something even more stupid." She snarled. Bart shook his head.

"So Sekto doesn't need you anymore. He just wants Ruby. Not you, I must kill you." Bart grinned and with that, he advanced towards Sapphire, swinging his knife at her. Sapphire dodged continuously, gasping as the knife whistled past her face.

Again, again; narrow misses swiping past her, making her back off, not giving her room to swing her knife. Sapphire panicked. Sooner or later, she was going to make a mistake, and that would be the end. Sapphire then gritted her teeth; her arm drew back, a battle-cry escaping her lips, turning into a yell as they clashed each other knives. They staggered back, knives aiming.

"You leave Ruby out of this!" Sapphire snapped. Bart chuckled. He swiped for her again. Sapphire held her knife up like a sword. His knife scrapped across it, barely just protecting her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Sekto tells me that I can get paid good Moolah if I kidnap Ruby and give her to him. But in order for me to get paid, I must get rid of you because you're the only thing in his way. By doing this, I'll gain his trust. After all, I'm like you, I'm just a Slig." Bart darkly muttered, swinging for Sapphire. She dived out of the way. He then, snatched a wooden barrel and tossed it towards Sapphire. She swung her arm at it, smacking it away from her face. When the barrel dived away from her, Bart was already aiming his knife at Sapphire. He threw it down, but with a scream, she blocked it with her knife. Bart smacked his elbow into Sapphire's face, making her drop her knife. Her knife dropped and it clanged onto the dusty floor and it slid down a hill.

They were edging towards a ditch. Sapphire was on the edge as she drew her Punisher at Bart. He chuckled darkly and knocked it clean from her hand. Her body was trembling that her grip seemed slow. She fumbled for her TMP, but Bart grabbed it as soon as she drew it and twisted her wrist, forcing her to let go. She screamed in pain, dropping the gun and Bart smirked dirtily, kicking Sapphire into her stomach. She fell on her back, panting as she tumbled down into the small ditch. Bart leaped down and dived towards her, his knife aiming for her face. She screamed in horror, and she rolled to her left. Bart's arm slammed down to her left, preventing from her escaping. She noticed that Bart fights very well, but he was fighting dirty. He crouched over her and she rolled right. He smashed his hand there again, his knife pointing it blade at her. She lifted her leg up and kicked up with all her strength, planting both her front feet into Bart's crotch. She wasn't counting on Bart having a weak spot because of his pants. To her surprise, he roared in pain and collapsed down. Sapphire smirked and rolled away, getting back onto her feet. She had her back to him and she glanced over her shoulder Bart glared up, snarling angrily. Sapphire slowly stood up, anger boiling inside of her.

"You kidnapped Ruby just for that? Just for Moolah!" She screamed, raging. She bent down towards her knife and swiped at Bart when he stood up behind her. She felt the blade burn through Bart's chest and he staggered backward. Sapphire smirked, seeing the thin white line she create change colour into a deep blood-red and it bled. Bart's temper then exploded. He kicked again at Sapphire and she cried out, her body thrown onto the floor. Her knife flew out of her hand. She struggled to get back up, panting and gasping. Bart stood over her, anger clear in his yellow eyes.

"Oh for fuck's sake, you are one awkward bitch…" he growled. Sapphire panted.

"Bart, Sekto's lying! I wouldn't work with him to kill you! I can't believe you would believe such a lie just because he promised you millions of Moolah that doesn't exist." Sapphire narrowed her eyes. Bart looked up at the sky. Orange clouds hovered over them. By the gates, the sky changed colours into the velvety night sky. Dusk was falling and he shook his head.

"And I thought we'd be good working together…" he murmured lowly, clearly not believing Sapphire's protest. He glared down, his fists clenched tightly. "Enough talk, DIE BITCH!" he yelled a battle cry and dived onto Sapphire's body, his muscular weight holding her down. She screamed as she saw the knife aiming for her face.

She grabbed Bart's wrists and fought against him. The knife trembled between Sapphire's and Bart's face. Her hands trembled, smouldering energy raged in her veins. Her arms ached in suffering and she watched on baited breath as the knife slowly came closer to her face. If she stops now, the knife would slice through her face clear…

"Bart, Stop it! I'm…I'm not lying!" Sapphire cried out, not taking her eyes of the dagger. "Please, listen to me! I don't want to kill you!" The knife trembled as it inched closer to Sapphire. "Never again!" She screamed at the top of her voice. Bart's eyes widened…

…A gun shot fired loudly around them and suddenly, taken Bart and Sapphire back, a bullet smashed into the knife and the knife flew out of their hands, crashed onto the flooring. They both looked up to see a figure standing on the rooftops aiming a gun at Bart. Bart stood up, smirking.

"Well, if it isn't the bastard with the four arms…" he sarcastically said in a low voice. Sapphire staggered up. Dave smirked, his TMP aiming at Bart.

"Looks like you're out, Big-Cheese." Dave chuckled. Bart smirked, leaping backward several feet up in the air, leaping onto another rooftop. Sapphire gasped as Bart rushed away. "Get him Sapphire!" Dave cried out, shooting rounds of his TMP. Sapphire nodded. She snatched her guns and knife and followed Bart as he darted from roof-to-roof, rushing towards the gates.

"Sapphire!" Another voice cried out. She knew that voice and she glanced up. She saw Scuzz. "You can't get him with those. Use this!" he yelled, throwing a long gun down at Sapphire's feet. She swept her hair away from her face to see a Rocket launcher. She gasped. She has never used one of these before, but she always wanted to…but not like this.

Without hesitating, she grabbed the gun and aimed at Bart. She waited for a moment. "Now!" Scuzz ordered and Sapphire obeyed.

She fired and the rocket screamed out towards him. Sapphire flew backwards and crashed onto her back. The city then exploded with a deafening bang and flying rocks showered everywhere. Clumps of mountain rocks shattered everywhere. Sapphire screamed as the city instantly clouded into smoke.

Then, everything went silence and only the single clang of Sapphire's Ruby Shaman necklace hit the floor and it bounced onto the floor by the gates…

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_DA-DA-DAAA! Sorry, I did it again. XD Yep the big battle done…well, second big battle. :S I wonder what's gonna happen…_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_


	32. Shattered Dreams

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 32**

**Shattered Dreams**

When the smoke finally cleared up, Sapphire was lying on the floor, sprawled as she glanced at the rocket launcher, dead in her arm. She grunted as she got up, pain surging down her back. She hissed and rubbed it to herself, pulling the shattered bangs of hair away from her face. Dave and Scuzz jumped down and rushed towards Sapphire.

"You okay, Sapphire?" Dave asked, holding her shoulder.

Sapphire shrugged. She didn't know.

"It looks like you've got Bart," Scuzz muttered. He walked towards the Shaman necklace and picked it up. He looked to see a dead body of Bart…but nothing, only shattered rocks and clumps of wood. "Hey, Bart's not there!" Scuzz cried out. Sapphire's eyes fixed to the floor. She looked at the rocket launcher and she sighed deeply. She threw it away in temper, smashing it against the wall of the Bounty Store. Dave flinched at her as the empty Rocket Launcher flew away. She glanced at Scuzz and Dave.

"Guys, I need to do something here. It's getting dark. I'm going to stay here." She turned to the Inn. "It looks fine, just smashed windows at the bottom but the place is untouched." She faced Dave. "Dave, please go to those gates and go to Beak's Peak. Ruby is there with my Clakker friends. Scuzz, you stay with him too."

"But what about you, Sapphire?" Scuzz asked, handing her the Shaman necklace. Sapphire shook her head.

"I'm nothing right now. I want to be left alone now. It's getting dark and I'm aching. Please seek to Ruby. She's more important." She glanced at her hands, unable to believe what she just done. "I've just destroyed…someone close to me…" Her voice chocked with emotions. "Please, just leave me now." She murmured, her eyes dropped to the floor as she stood up.

"But Sapphire," Scuzz gasped but she didn't look at him. She kept her head down. Dave sighed, knowing that there was no use in trying to convince her.

"Okay Sapphire. Whatever you say….See you soon," Scuzz and Dave turned to the gates and walked away. Sapphire kept her head low. With that, Dave and Scuzz retreated and closed the gate behind them. She heard it being locked and they ran away. Silence fell.

The night came. Velvety purple sky lingered over her soon.

Sighing to herself, Sapphire gathered her things and walked to the Inn. The Inn was empty and she sighed deeply. It was like a dead town now. The Inn in the inside was perfectly fine. She walked upstairs; her feet heavy and they dragged themselves. She walked up the stairs slowly, a heavy trance clouding her mind. She was aching all over, her body bone-tired and she trembled in pain. She walked into her room. She pushed the door open and glanced at Bart's room. She sighed deeply. She tossed her stuff onto her bed and looked at the folded dark green towel on the bed. She ragged her blue t-shirt off and looked at it. It was ripped, dirty and covered in blood, caked with dust. She threw it away. Her bra was no good too. Its straps were ripped and she sighed deeply as she took Bart's gift out of her draw. She stared at the Bra.

Bitch…she was really a Bitch…a bitch killing someone she liked. A bitch for killing her friend…

Her eyes ached for a moment. She gathered the black t-shirt that Rose made for her and the towel. She felt awful and she thought a shower would help her sleep.

She went to the shower room.

It wasn't until she was in the shower-the water was too hot, burning her skin-that she realised she was freezing. She shuddered violently for several minutes before the steaming spray could finally relax her rigid muscles. Then, she stood there, too tired to move. She leaned against the wall on her side, thinking deeply. She looked at her hands, wishing that the water could wash away the deed she did before. Her heart ached in anguish and she trembled. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to blink the tears away, but it was no use. There, she cried out loudly in the room, smacking her fists onto the wall, head-butting it too. She wept loudly against the damp wall; the steamy room whispered its hisses as she cursed under her breath. She hated herself for what she did…

She dried herself up after a long while. She was freshly-washed, all of the blood and sweat gone. She felt better, only slightly. She wore her new bra and black t-shirt, her wet hair draped over her shoulders. Her fringe plastered against her forehead. . She dropped the towel onto the floor and sighed deeply, walking towards her room. She faced her door and lowered her head sadly. She held her door handle and…what?

She felt a hand grab her softly on the shoulder. She became alive and turned around. Suddenly, a hand clamped around Sapphire's neck. She screamed as she smacked her body against the wall. Her eyes widened.

Bart glared hotly at Sapphire, his fingers pinching into her neck. Sapphire gasped. Though she was amazed that Bart was still alive, his gazed fixed hard onto Sapphire. His grip tightened, harder then before and her heart raged fast against her chest. She chocked.

"Bart…" She gasped in a suffocated voice. Bart ignored her. She then squeaked in horror to see that his other hand rose up, his huge Revolver in his hand. He then pointed the barrel against her forehead. She whimpered, terrified.

This was it, her life was over. Bart was being serious.

Sapphire suffocated, trying to pull Bart's hand away from her throat. She felt the blood in her face go red-hot. It felt as if time slowed down. Sapphire looked directly into his eyes, her eyes watered with tears of fright. "Bart…" She gasped again. Bart didn't reply. She heard the loud click of his Revolver and she squirmed in his grip. Her body panicked, she flapped around, trying to move away from his Revolver.

She heard his finger pull on the trigger lightly and her blood turned into ice.

"Bart!" She cried out in a choked voice. "I love you!"

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Oh my odd, Sapphire REALLY does love Bart…well, I bet you all guess that XD Anyway, yesh, I wonder how Bart will react to THAT one. Ha ha!_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_


	33. To Live Dangerously with You

**You're Not a Bad person**

**Chapter 33**

**To Live Dangerously With You**

A tear fell from her face and it slid down Bart's hand. Bart was frozen into his position. Sapphire stared back at him, her eyes full. Bart's eyes mirrored Sapphire's horror. He was stunned, amazed to hear what Sapphire said. He released her and she coughed again, chocking for air. Sapphire looked up, his face, not painted in anger, but coloured in disbelief. His Revolver slip through his fingers like sand and it smacked onto the wooden flooring. Sapphire watched as it dropped onto the floor. A pause, and then she looked back at Bart. Bart stared at Sapphire again; he backed away and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

Sapphire trembled, her wet hair dripping water with her tears onto the wooden flooring and she cried silently to herself. Her hands trembled in indescribable fright.

What happened just then?

Bart was about to clear his objective and he walks away because of-

She gasped loudly, gripping onto her tentacles in horror. She's just admitted her love to him. It's obvious, all this time; she really loved him, even though he's been a bastard to her. But…but she liked him. He was different from all the other Sligs she's met. Sligknot were too much like brothers to her, even though they had a crush on her when they first met.

She sighed; her back slid down on the wall, collapsing onto all four, sighing deeply. She was just grateful to still be alive. She trembled back onto her legs. She brushed her wet hair away and looked at Bart's gun.

The Photo…the temper…the idea of bringing dead Outlaws…something must have happened to him in the past. Sapphire's jaw tightened as she snatched the Revolver on the floor and looked at it. She dropped everything else onto the floor. Opening it, she opened the Revolver and her eyes widened.

The Revolver was empty…was he expecting her to faint or something? She shook her head.

He really didn't have the guts to kill her…Sam was right.

She walked towards the door. She glanced at the Revolver and sighed deeply. She knocked the door. No answer.

"Bart…" She said coyly. No answer. She frowned and opened the door. Bart was standing in the middle of his room, his back towards her, his arms folded. She walked towards him and paused for a reaction. He didn't move. His head only lowered down. Sapphire sighed severely again, her heart sank. She tapped the Revolver in her hand before walking to Bart's side. "Bart…you dropped this…"

Bart's face was unreadable. He just stared at the window, as if he was waiting for something. Sapphire sighed aggravatingly when he didn't reply. She placed the gun on the side table. She looked at Bart. "Listen Bart," He looked down at her. Sapphire's eyes nervously roamed over his dark features. "I know we've had some hard times…I mean, I never meant to pull the trigger on the Rocket Launcher at you. I guess I was blinded with rage…" She lowered her head. She waited for a response.

Nothing.

Shaking her head, she walked away towards the door. He wasn't doing anything. "To be honest…I'm really grateful that I'd missed. Otherwise my Punisher would have decided my fate…" She murmured, her throat tightened with emotional chock. Sapphire grabbed the door handle. She stopped dead suddenly at the sound of Bart's voice.

"Why?" Bart looked over his shoulder, his eyes trying to glare at Sapphire. Sapphire turned around.

"Because I don't want to kill you, I never wanted to, but then again, you were the one who was about to kill me…" She whispered. She looked at Bart, who stared back at her coldly. Her face crumpled up and she turned away, unable to bear the severe look on his face. Bart's frostiness softened when she turned away. He looked back at the window, seeing a single raindrop rolling down the window. A long silence lingered around them, then abruptly:

"I'm a bastard, so why didn't you kill me?" Bart asked suddenly.

"I…I didn't want to…"

"C'mon; be honest for fuck's sake…" Bart growled softly, looking over his shoulder again. She turned around to face him. Sapphire shivered as she noticed his tensioned voice. Amber eyes bored into her.

"I told you…I didn't want to, okay?" Sapphire hissed, tears filling her eyes again, and then gentler: "What I said before…that's…that's true…" She looked away, rubbing her tears away, trying to be strong. "I'm not lost…I'm just alone…" She whimpered, placing a hand over her heart, feeling the ache. "Bart…you might have not noticed, but even before I came here, I've been alone. I've been feeling terrible. My heart was broken by a guy I liked for so long…but he would rather go out with my older sister and that hurts me so much. Even until today…" Sapphire's body trembled as she felt ribbons of hot tears fall from her eyes. Bart said nothing, but his head lowered down. "But you…" His head pricked up. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Soon, her voice became wavy and her emotions became wild. "You've made me feel different…I mean, when I first met you, I found your temper very…sexy, and I liked it. You've been someone who really, looked out for me, who made me laugh, and jealous…but when you walked on me in the showers…" She glanced over her shoulder. "I liked it…" Bart grinned at that, but he tried to calm his mounting excitement. But then, Bart looked at Sapphire. Bart's mouth twisted in scorn.

"But I'm a 'Bastard' according to you. Everyone's afraid of me, and I can kill anyone who gets in my way. Even you…"

"But you didn't…"

Bart stopped for a moment. Bart let the weight of her words settle in the silence that followed them. Then he spoke again, changing the subject entirely, not wishing to think about what she just said.

"Listen Sapphire, I kidnapped your sister, I tried to kill you for Moolah. Why the fuck can't you hate me now?" He snarled darkly, hatred and anger bleeding in his voice. Sapphire turned around, horrified to hear him say that. Her voice rose.

"I don't hate you! Okay? Live with it! I can't fucking hate you, Bart!"

"No, seriously, fucking hate me, everyone else does! No one fucking cares about me! You shouldn't either!"

"But I do!" Sapphire fairly screamed. "I care for you so much; your FULL name can't get out of my head! From the moment the Clakker in Gizzard Gulch Bounty Store told me your name, I could never forget Bartholomew Sligsbury Sligworth! See, now that's sad, isn't it? I care for you that much!"

"Why then? Why the fuck do you care about me? Why can't you fucking hate me! Like everyone else?" He yelled, then the female Slig exploded. She charged towards him, face-to-face, her hands gripping his shoulders hard.

"Because I'm _NOT_ LIKE THEM! I'M THE ONE WHO FUCKING LOVES _YOU_! I TOLD YOU THAT BEFORE!" Sapphire's voice screeched as deafening as she could. Her body trembled violently with overwhelming anger and sadness. Bart stared at her, and she bit her lip, hot tears rained down her mask. The Silence followed again, only broken by the single sound of raindrops falling on the glass.

And with those words, the final barriers between them collapsed. The fear and anger that each of them held of allowing another to care for them, and they met in a kiss that had a force of weeks behind it. They kissed each other desperately, dissolving into one another. Bart's muscular arms wrapped around Sapphire's tiny waist and stroked her hair, as his tentacles caressed hers. Sapphire rubbed her hands onto Bart's back, soothingly. She moaned in the kiss as Bart hungrily kissed her. She adored the feel of his muscular body pushing against hers. He leaned forward, forcing Sapphire to stumble backwards until her back crashed onto the wall. Bart moved from Sapphire's tentacles and he eagerly kissed her neck softly. Sapphire moaned quietly, her hands running up and down the hard bulges of Bart's brawny arms, indulging the feel of them.

Suddenly, Bart stopped and he looked down at Sapphire.

"So, why did you come in here? You want some more of what you got in the shower?" he asked in a deep tone of voice, looking sexily down at her, his eyes mainly aimed at her cleavage. Sapphire's eyes shot down to the floor. She wanted more, but she felt as if he saw her as a whore. But then again, she doesn't go round, flashing more parts then needed wearing tons of make-up. She giggled nervously.

"Well, I _liked_ what you did to me then…" She whispered shyly. He looked into her eyes and said in a low sexy voice.

"Of course you did, you want me. It's only natural Sapphire. I know I want you." Bart smiled and ran his finger seductively down her arm.

Bart then released Sapphire. She blinked for a moment and watched him snatch a can of Spoocebeer on the side table. He snapped it opened and took a slurp at it, exhaling deeply in pleasure. Sapphire's eyes fell down and she fiddled with her fingers. She heard a sharp snap of a lighter and him inhaling into his cigarette deeply. She began to scratch her neck. She thought that maybe he wasn't bothered after all. She glared at the floor with a hard look, feeling annoyed with herself. She stood in the room like that for a while, her eyes glancing at the floor. "Spend the night with me; I'll take you to places you have only ever dreamed about in your darkest and most secret fantasies."

Those words made her look up, and she gasped. He was lounged on his bed with a cigarette in one hand, and a can of Spoocebeer in the other. His pants were in one corner. He took a sip of Spoocebeer and offered it to her. "Live dangerously tonight girl. You know you want to."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Muhahahahahahaha! I see that my plan to surprise the readers in the last chapter worked. XD Well, I wanted to anyway. Hmm, I wonder what's Bart's doing._

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_


	34. Embracing Darkness

_Yes, well, here is the sex scene. I'm sorry that it is so long, but also, it continues through the next chapter, only because something big happens. _

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 34**

**Embracing Darkness**

Those words captured Sapphire's attention. What he said was exactly what she wanted, which amazed her. Maybe Bart can see what she wants. She stepped towards him and shook the Spoocebeer away.

Bart titled his head.

"I don't drink sorry." She muttered. She then folded her arms. "Is lying down like that REALLY necessary?" Bart stretched and smiled.

"I can't help it, now, why don't you ditch those pants and come sit here for a few minutes?" Bart chuckled. Sapphire watched him.

He flexed his stomach muscles and sat up. Taking a drag on his cigarette he stubbed it out in the ashtray next to his bed and made space for Sapphire. His eyes looked her up and down hungrily. Sapphire shook her head. She bravely took a step closer to him.

"I'll stand by you, just not ditching the pants. I feel....not so good..." She felt shy instantly. Bart smirked. He noticed it too. Maybe with a bit of sudden fear will get her started. Bart snatched his Revolver and pointed it at Sapphire. She nodded quickly, completely forgetting that it was empty. "Okay, okay, I'm ditching them..." She takes them off and sits at the very edge of the bed, away from Bart. She went silent, obviously gone shy. But she found Bart sexy like that, the brief tang of arousal urges heated in her blood, set it pulsing around her veins.

Bart looked at her and grinned. He leaned back on his bed and placed his Revolver on the table. She turned to him, and just looking at him, she smiled. Those beautiful words came through her head again. She smiled. "Aww, that just sounded poetic Bart. I never knew a Bounty Hunter like you can speak like that. It's sweet." She smirked. Okay, maybe he's got her on the spot, but what he said was true. She did want him. It was only nature, but she liked his dark seductive ways, his temper, and the way he described her yet unknown darkest fantasies, maybe it was about time to release them. Maybe Bart's the right man to seek to them. She rubbed his arm and trailed her finger down from his shoulder to his chest. "Well, um, maybe you can take me to my darkest world. I've been waiting for some time for someone to 'take' me in that way." She said, sweetness dripping in her voice. She giggled.

Bart smirked and pulled her onto him, sliding his tentacles around hers, his hands running across her back. They kissed for a moment, and then Bart broke the kiss, leaning his head closer to her.

"Ohh you are a dirty bitch, huh?" He said in a dirty voice, chuckling. Sapphire shivered at his voice, loving it. "I'm going to make you scream for taking my Moolah."

"Oh, are you now?" Sapphire giggled playfully as her tentacles caressed Bart's. She moaned in the kiss as she felt his hand softly move on her back. She felt different, in a good way and suddenly, she became aroused with Bart's slow moments on her, his low seductive voice and just for him being him and she groaned in lust, goosebumps rose on her skin as she smirked. She liked this. Suddenly, she felt a hungry urge inside her lower stomach and her hands slipped around Bart's bulky shoulders, loving the touch of his hard-toned muscles. The pressure of Bart's lips hardened and he pulled her body against his almost roughly, feeling her instant response as her soft curves melted into his. Bart kissed her hungrily and she moaned louder, making Bart grin.

"Fucking right I am!" He hissed darkly, chuckling. He tugged gently at her shirt and snarled softly. "The clothes, Bitch, lose them now." His member slid wetly out of his body and pressed against her. She felt a sudden thousand volts stinging down her veins, aroused by this.

"Ohh..." Sapphire giggled timidly. Maybe what he said about her darkest dreams were right, she was indeed into the dangerous stuff. And she loved it. She grinned sexily as she kissed him back urgently. "Sure thing," She tossed her shirt carelessly to the corner and smirked to herself in her silky black underwear. She then shook her head wildly put of the wet ponytail, smiling. She really wanted it now, badly. She placed a finger onto Bart's tentacles, rubbing them. "You wanna be the Master? Or should you be the Bounty Hunter and I can be the naughty Outlaw. You need to teach this naughty bitch a lesson." She winked at him as her fingers softly brushed across his member.

Bart ran his tentacles across her chest and moaned softly as her hand touched his member.

"I'm your master and you will do what I tell you." He snarled gently.

He ripped her bra off and threw it into the corner, his strong hands ran down her waist and he pulled her on top of his well toned body. "I'm going to make other men seem like nothing to you." He slid his member across her stomach, teasing her and kissed her again. She felt the heated clamour of her breast as they became swollen and hard, and opened her mouth eagerly as his tongue flicked in and out, tightening her grip on his broad shoulders, not daring to touch him anywhere else in case he stopped. But he didn't stop. He touched her aching breast, then slid his hand down to mould the curves of her hips, his fingertips finding the silken temptation of her flat stomach. "You want this? Beg for it bitch!"

The harsh command made Sapphire look into Bart's eyes. Sapphire felt thrills of stimulation and arousal urges surging through her. Her fingers dug into Bart's thickly-toned shoulders and moaned noisily, betraying how much she enjoyed it. She pulled him closer wantonly and she snaked her tentacles around Bart's tentacles. She began gasping for air as she allowed him to make out with her desperately. Her body shuddered at the touch of his member brushing past her stomach. She groaned softly when his hand swept across her erected nipples.

"Please! I beg of you! Punish me badly!" Sapphire pleaded urgently in dark lustfulness.

Bart grabbed her firmly by the throat, not enough to cause any major discomfort, but he pulled her closer to him and he kissed her hungrily. She moaned, shivering.

"I will punish you, because you have been a VERY bad girl." Bart smirked evilly.

And with that, he slid his member inside her. He slid it in right up to the root and grunted in pleasure. A small cry of anguish pleasure formed on her lips, the desperation of need grew intensively inside of her. Sapphire squealed as Bart thrust inside her hard and she gasped loudly at each thrust. "So what made you change your mind bitch, what made you decide you want me? Tell your master." He left his throbbing member deep inside her body as he kissed her breasts, awaiting the answer. Sapphire panted. She felt his rapid hot breath tickling her neck and breasts.

"I liked you in that way in a while, but I refused to believe it so, because you were such a bastard. But...but you made me see the burning emotions inside of me. Each day and night, I fought against my feelings, but now, I have given up. I cannot deny it anymore Master! I want you!" She groaned loudly as Bart's member stabbed her insides. Bart smirked as he thrust forward again and again.

"I am a bastard, you little bitch, but Odd knows I run this town and all towns I walk into." He snarled sexily. He flicked Sapphire onto her back and looked down into her eyes as he slid in and out of her body, sweat beads started to form on his back. Her moonless-black hair became an ocean as she lay underneath him like an Oddess. Sapphire felt the droplets of sweat fall onto her stomach. "You like being my slave? You like it when Bart lets you know whose boss?" he flinched and grunted. "Aah Odd, you are a tight little bitch!" he hissed into her hair. He kissed her again, impatiently, however, this time; there was a slight sense of something else, tenderness. Sapphire felt it. "You should join up with me... Being nice around here gets you nothing. Be bad; let your emotions run wild. Hit me, threaten me. Hurt me!" he demanded darkly. He lowered his head to her neck and bit her, his tentacles writhing around hers. She flinched at the sudden sharpness of his hard bite. He drew a little bit of blood. "You like that pain?" Sapphire felt a ribbon of hot blood rolling down her neck. The pain increased as he bit harder into her neck and it gushed inside of her lower stomach, shifting rapidly into bliss.

"Yes!" Sapphire cried out in aching hunger for him.

Sapphire moaned stridently in pleasure as Bart bit her harder again, sending goosebumps all over her body. His body crashed onto hers and she felt vulnerable. They rocked the bed. She snarled seductively. "Ow, you mean Bounty Hunter." Sapphire whimpered, pain surged deep inside all over her body, but she was even more aroused. "I like it when master tells me whose boss. I like being the slave, but for now..." She moaned intensively as Bart thrust harder into her. She smirked and flipped him over onto his back. "I know who the boss is because it's me." She grinned cheekily.

Bart grinned lustfully as she moved up and down on his pulsating member

"Prove it bitch, prove that you are boss." Bart thrust his hips deep inside of her and grunted in pleasure. She smirked playfully and grabbed Bart's wrists and pinned him on the bed.

"Hmm, how should I do this?" She giggled. She leaned down and bit his neck too, licking his hard muscled neck in pleasure and her hand slipped by his tail, her delicate fingers caressed his tail and by his member's root. She leaned her body on top of him, her breasts pushed tormentingly against his hard chest. Her tentacles moulded into Bart's tentacles as she moaned loudly. She glared hotly at him as she dug her nails into his wrists.

"How do you like that, big bad boy?"

Bart groaned and kissed her back, his tentacles sliding across hers. He smiled at her.

"I'm not convinced. Suck my cock you dirty girl."

He massaged her breasts with his hands and squeezed them firmly. She groaned.

"Oohhh, you ARE demanding!" Sapphire groaned seductively, moving off of him. Bart watched as she shuffled down to his member and stroked it, watching for his reaction. She then wrapped her lips around his member and sucked hard, from the base to the tip, and she gently bit the tip. Bart threw his head back and groaned. He felt shocks of pleasure go across his skin as he grunted and moaned Sapphire's name every other minute.

"Ohh Odd yes Sapphire, you are wasted on other Sligs."

He lifted her up and turned her around so they were in 69 positions. Sapphire blinked at first, but then she giggled, her heart pounding faster each time. "A gentleman must return the favour, you dirty little girl."

He slid his tentacles into her vagina and started to writhe them about, his tongue snaking out and savouring her sweet juices. One of his tentacles played around her clitoris.

Sapphire dug her head inside the pillow and screamed in pleasure; lust snapped powerfully through her veins. Bart's sexual desires burned her insides. She gripped onto his head as she licked her hot silky tongue up and down his member. "Bart, I'm so sorry for being such a bitch to you. I want you so bad!" She moaned in sexual-pleasure. She screamed as she felt him move inside her.

Bart's tentacles continued to slide and write around inside her as his hands slid up and down her body

"There's nothing to forgive Sapphire." He softly whispered. Sapphire smiled, feeling his fingertips gently draw lines over her bare body.

He paused for a few seconds as her tongue and tentacles went to work on his member again. "I like it. And now things are going to get perverted."

He slid a cum-soaked tentacle out of her vagina and slid it gently up her ass while he writhed it around wildly. Sapphire wasn't expecting this. She felt the sudden force and gasped loudly, stunned. Hearing her gasp, he smirked. She trembled violently. "You like that don't you, you dirty bitch, you enjoy me sliding my tentacle up your tight little asshole while my others slide around your pussy." He grunted darkly. Sapphire moaned softly and nodded honestly. He started to slide it in and out. Sapphire gasped and she gripped onto Bart's hips.

"Bart...I want it...Bart!" She screamed as she reached climax and her fingers pierced his hips. She wanted him to be close to her, as close as he could get, as close as he could get to her heart. She wanted him badly. Her body shuddered violently. Never in her life, has she felt so much pleasure and lust. She sucked onto Bart's member harder, her tentacles touching Bart's ass with passionate strokes and she moaned loudly as she felt relieved. Bart groaned as his member twitched in pleasure, his tentacles writhing inside her wildly

"Ahh Odd Sapphire, I want you to ride me, glide up and down on my cock, squeeze it with your muscles!" he snarled temptingly. He slid his soaking wet tentacles out of her holes. "But before you do that, suck my tentacles clean of your juices." Sapphire blinked at first. She then smiled. This was a night off. She wasn't working or anything. Everyone was now safe and she felt rewarded. She can be as dirty as she wanted. Bart snatched her wrists and pulled her down. She giggled enchantingly.

"Oh, Master. I shall!" she hissed in an irresistible voice. She obeyed Bart as she sucked as hard as she could, hoping to gain more moans from Bart. Her breathing became wild gasps and her body began to sweat under Bart's hunky body even more. "Master, what shall I do? Am I SO bad that I need to be chained up?" She smirked, dropping hints to Bart. By the look on his face, she's given him an idea. Bart watched her suck his tentacles clean and moaned a little bit more.

"Ohh, you are a bad girl, I think we should tie your slutty little self up."

He took his shoulder belts and tied her arms to the bed head. "I think that should teach you a lesson you dirty little bitch, what do you think?" He slid two fingers into her vagina and wriggled them around. She gasped and shivered, her back arching. "What should I do to you, to teach you a lesson?"

"Argh! Bart! Whip me! Chain me! Manipulate me! Do whatever you desire you naughty bad boy!" Sapphire squeaked in pleasure. She felt helpless, but it was good. She glanced at Bart through her scattered fringe, her body soaked in sweat. She smirked dirtily at Bart. "Remember, I'm your Slave."

Bart smirked and kissed her.

"Ohh I will…" He murmured, his voice darkly alluring.

He took out his dagger and ran the cold blade along her stomach, his eyes never leaving her. Sapphire watched, shivering. Then, on reaching her vagina he turned it around and slid the dagger hilt into her wetness. He started to slide it in and out. He gently bit her nipples, and tugged on them while he choked her with his tentacles. Sapphire gasped and whimpered, slight pain attacked her lower stomach. She felt tortured suddenly, and she liked it even more. "You like this, you love being helpless, don't you?" He licked, bit and nibbled on her breasts while he fucked her with the dagger hilt.

"I hope that dagger hasn't been anywhere else!" Sapphire gasped breathlessly, her stomach muscles tensed up as the tip of her tail curled up in delight. "Oh, Bart! I do, I love being helpless! Master!" She gasped for him and her hands clenched up into fists, grabbing onto the railing of the bed-head. Bart smirked at this.

"I'd be lying if I said it hadn't." He chuckled. Bart pulled out another belt and lashed it across Sapphire's stomach. She screamed suddenly at the erotic pain. "You like being whipped bitch?!" He yelled vociferously, his thunderous voice made her shiver in ecstasy. He slid the hilt deep into her vagina and left it there. Slowly he started to tug on his member as he whipped her. Each whip created a small red line across Sapphire, and an extra boost of sexual thrill. Sapphire flinched as he whipped her hard. It felt good as pain and excitement burned under her skin, burning her body and she shivered. She felt tormented, but seeing Bart over her body was like a Sex-Odd she never dreamed of. She has fallen into his web of enchantment. Bart as the Spider. She struggled in the tight grip of Bart's belts, locking her against the bed-head. Bart smirked at her hopeless attempts.

"Bart..." She whimpered and craned her head up, aching for a kiss. Bart kissed her hungrily and pulled the soaking wet dagger out of her vagina and tossed it aside. He slid on top of her and slid his member deep into her body. His member pounded inside of her and Bart moaned as her vagina muscles massaged him. His hand moved up to the belts and with one swift move, he loosened them, so Sapphire was free. Almost instantly, she held him close to her, longing to be with him. He kissed her passionately; he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Stay with me, tonight, after we are finished." He whispered deeply.

Sapphire moaned softly as she felt his fingers knotted in her hair, clutching her to him closely.

"Sure, Bart. I'll keep the bed warm with you. Beside, I want you by my side..." Her voice went so low that she whispered. "...forever. I love you." Bart stopped grinding and stared at her.

"You what?"

Sapphire's heart stopped at that.

She bit her lip and everything went quiet. Bart stared at her.

In all his years of life, someone had only said that once before... and that had...He caressed her tentacles softly with his own; his voice was slightly choked with emotion.

"Do you know how bad for you I am, Sapphire?" He asked. Sapphire drew breath to answer, but he started moving his hips again, speeding up he started to shove his member forward with all his might. She moaned. "You won't be safe with me, Can you handle that?" He ran his tentacles over her naked body, groaning as he slid in and out of her. "Those who grow close to me..." He looked into her eyes as his body thrust his member in and out.

Tears were forming in his eyes.


	35. Aimless Heart

**You're Not a Bad Person**

**Chapter 35**

**Aimless Heart**

**Sapphire P.O.V**

_"You what?"_

Those words.

He just said those two words and my mind twisted in horror.

Did I cause all this? Will my answer to the Bart cause something to happen? Will my decision end all of this…or will it cause something even WORSE to happen? What do I do? What's the right thing to say? I don't want anyone to get hurt…

NO.

No one else matters right now. It maybe selfish…but this is about Bart and me. How do I feel about Bart right now? I have to tell him my true feelings. Other Sligs…other Clakkerz…they don't matter. Only my feelings…

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Lol, so tiny. XD_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do NOT own anything in this, I only own my OCs:**_

_Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Rose the Landlady Clakker, Billy the Landlord Clakker, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig, Danni the Vykker and Ruby the Slig, Corey and Joey the Big bro Slig._

_**OCs owned by friends who allowed me to put them on this: **_

_Bart the Big Bro Slig © My Good Friend Jason. :D_


End file.
